Convex
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: [UPDATE - Chap 10] Jaejoong yang terkenal sombong ditantang untuk menaklukkan Yunho sang ketua Senat yang begitu baik pada semua orang. Mampukah Jaejoong membuat Yunho menyatakan cinta padanya hanya dalam waktu satu bulan?/YunJae/GS
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : Convex**_

_**Author :Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Cast :Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, and others.**_

_**Warning :Genderswitch for Ukes, OOC, Mature content, Junk language, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia nampak begitu diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan dari luarnya,**_

_**Tapi siapa yang tahu jika kenyataannya adalah dia begitu kesepian, diselubungi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae**_

"_**CONVEX"**_

.

.

.

Cafetaria itu nampak riuh oleh siulan dari _namja-namja_ jelalatan yang nampak sedang menonton tiga _yeoja_ bak model yang sedang berjalan begitu anggunnya layaknya diatas sebuah _catwalk_. Tiga wanita cantik yang dikenal sebagai _flower girl _di Universitas yang ternama, Dong Bang _University._ Dengan angkuh, tiga mahasiswi yang jadi pusat perhatian itu hanya mengacuhkan tatapan menjijikan lelaki-lelaki kurang kerjaan itu. Kecuali satu dari tiga _yeoja_ itu yang membalas dengan senyum hangat. Hm, gadis ini memang lebih ramah jika dibandingkan dengan dua _yeoja_ disampingnya.

Sementara para _namja_ itu begitu dimanjakan oleh pemandangan sosok tiga _yeoja_ cantik itu, berbeda lagi dengan para mahasiswi yang menatap ketiga _yeoja_ –yang mau tak mau harus mereka akui memang sangat cantik itu– dengan tatapan bosan. Mereka sebenarnya muak melihat tingkah ketiga –ah! bukan tiga, karena yang membuat mata para mahasiswi disana iritasi hanya dua dari tiga _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu yang dikenal memang sangat sombong. Mereka benar-benar jengah melihat dua _yeoja_ konglomerat tapi sombong itu. Andai mereka bisa, mungkin dua _yeoja_ itu sudah akan mereka lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini saking tidak sukanya mereka melihat _yeoja _yang hanya membuat mata mereka sakit itu.

_Well_, mari kita lihat dengan seksama siapa sebenarnya dua –maksudku tiga _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi jadi pusat perhatian itu.

Pertama, _yeoja_ cantik berambut blonde yang duduk sendiri berhadapan dengan dua sahabatnya. Jessica Jung, usianya 20 tahun. _Yeoja _yang separuhnya berdarah Jerman itu terkenal dengan wajahnnya yang mirip dengan boneka cantik bernama Barbie. Dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut blonde yang panjang bergelombang, mata besar namun sedikit lebih sipit, kulit putih mulus, serta kaki jenjangnya yang begitu sedap dipandang para lelaki mesum seperti yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Jess, sapaan akrabnya, bersama dua temannya yang lain adalah mahasiswi tahun kedua jurusan _Fashion Design_.

Jessica adalah anak sulung dari dua bersaudara keluarga Jung yang merupakan pemilik salah satu rumah sakit swasta bertaraf internasional di Seoul. Adiknya bernama Krystal yang saat ini berada di Jerman bersama sang ibu. Ada sedikit konflik dalam keluarganya sehingga mengharuskan kedua orangnya terpisah. Jess sendiri memilih ikut dengan sang ayah yang merupakan keturunan Korea dan tinggal di Seoul sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Gadis ini dikenal sangat pandai bernyanyi. Tapi sayangnya, gadis ini juga terkenal dengan sikap arogannya dan tak mau peduli terhadap sekitarnya. Jess juga sering membuat para _namja_ sakit hati karena ia tolak mentah-mentah. Jess sangat suka seseorang memuji rambutnya tapi ia tak pernah suka jika ada _namja_ yang memuji rambutnya untuk kemudian menyatakan cinta padanya.

Lanjut pada _yeoja_ cantik lainnya yang tegah menyeruput es krim vanilla. Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Gadis ini baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke – 20 bulan lalu. Merupakan anak sulung dari dua bersaudara Kim. Ayahnya adalah seorang direktur beberapa hotel bintang lima di dalam maupun luar negeri dan sekaligus pemilik Kim's Entertainment. Salah satu agensi yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan. Sang ibu adalah mantan artis yang kini beralih profesi dengan membuka restoran masakan Itali. Jaejoong mempunyai adik bernama Kim Yoona yang saat ini masih berusia 17 tahun dan tengah menjalani tahun terakhirnya di bangku _senior high school_.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jessica sang sahabat, dalam keluarganya Jaejoong juga mengalami sedikit 'konflik'. Tidak, kedua orang tua Jaejoong tidak bercerai seperti halnya orang tua Jessica. Hanya saja, Jaejoong merasa kedua orang tuanya itu seperti orang tua tiri baginya. Mengapa begitu?

Ini dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya nampak lebih menyayangi sang adik dibandingkan dirinya. _Oh yeah, _Yoona itu_ perfect_. Selain cantik, gadis itu juga sangat _multitalent_. Selain pintar di bidang akademik, adiknya itu juga pandai bernyanyi, menari, dan merupakan atlit lari andalan sekolahnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang hanya memilik kepandaian berupa men_desaign_ berbagai gaun. Karena merasa tak adil dalam mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, Jaejoong pun berubah menjadi sosok gadis yang pembangkang. Bahkan, hubungannya dengan sang adik yang dulu begitu dekat kini bagai orang asing saat mereka bertemu di rumah sekalipun. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, Yoona sangat sedih melihat sikap kakak yang berubah demikian.

Jaejoong sangat dikagumi dengan _doe eyes_nya yang begitu jernih, bibir merahnya yang begitu menggoda, tubuh ramping nan sintal, kulit putih tanpa cela, serta rambut almondnya yang membingkai wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Sangat sempurna. Ya, diantara kedua temannya, Jaejoong memang yang paling cantik. Tapi sayang, dia sama saja sombongnya dengan Jessica. Bahkan lebih parah lagi, mulut Jaejoong itu terkenal sangat 'pedas'. Namun begitu, sepertinya tak mengurangi _point_ plusnya karena lelaki yang mendekatinya akan terus bertambah jumlahnya setiap harinya. Tapi, yah... sampai sekarang tak ada satu pun _namja_ yang bisa mendapatkan hati gadis cantik itu.

_Well, _dan gadis terakhir ini bernama Kim Junsu. Hm, gadis ini memang sahabat sekaligus sepupu dari Jaejoong. Sama seperti sahabatnya, Junsu juga berusia sama dengan mereka. Junsu adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim yang mana ayahnya adalah seorang diploma dan ibunya adalah seorang pemilik butik terkenal yang menjadi tempat langganan Jaejoong dan Jessica saat berbelanja.

Berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang sombong itu, Junsu bersikap begitu akrab dan ramah pada siapapun. Senyumnya selalu terukir manakala ada yang menyapanya. Meski Jessica dan Jaejoong tak suka dengan sikap ramah Junsu itu, toh gadis itu tak peduli. Ia hanya tidak ingin dibenci oleh siapapun.

Junsu itu sangat imut. Dengan pipi _chubby_ yang sangat _cute_ jika ia sedang memerah malu. Tubuhnya juga lebih 'berisi' jika dibandingkan dengan kedua sahabatnya. Rambut hitam sepundaknya benar-benar sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang sangat manis. Mata hazelnya juga sangat hangat jika sedang bertatapan dengan siapapun. Tutur katanya juga ramah dan sopan. Tak ada alasan untuk membenci gadis yang terkenal _innocent_ itu, bukan?

Junsu itu memiliki kekasih bernama Park Yoochun yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Saat ini sang kekasihnya itu tengah melanjutkan _study_nya di negeri Paman Sam. _Yeah,_ semacam _long distance relationship_... Dan percaya atau tidak, Junsu dan kekasihnya sudah berpacaran bahkan sejak mereka masih kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Bahkan Jaejoong dan Jessica hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sang sahabat yang begitu betahnya menjalani masa pacaran secara LDR yang sudah berlangsung hampir tiga tahun. Junsu hanya tersenyum menanggapi teman-temannya itu. Junsu yakin, ia sangat mencintai Yoochun begitu pula sebaliknya. Yoochun berjanji tak akan pernah membuatnya terluka. Junsu percaya... karena itulah Junsu begitu setia dengan sang kekasih.

..

Ketiga gadis itu masih asyik menikmati makan siang mereka sambil ditemani para _namja_ yang tak bosan-bosannya menatap ke arah mereka sambil menggumamkan entah itu nama ketiga gadis itu atau perkataan lain yang terlihat berusaha menggoda ketiga gadis itu. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong yang memang sudah risih sejak tadi, akhirnya meledak.

**BRAK**

Gadis itu menggebrak meja dengan keras. Membuat gelas berisi jus apel milik Jessica tumpah membasahi sebagian meja dan lantai. Junsu bahkan tersentak kaget melihat Jaejoong yang marah seperti orang kesurupan itu. ini bukan yang pertama melihat seorang cantik seperti Kim Jaejoong marah-marah. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung seperti Junsu yang memang mudah terkejut itu.

"KALIAN MENJIJIKAN! Berhentilah berkicau tak berguna seperti itu. Kalian membuatku tak nafsu makan!"

Hasilnya?

Para _namja_ itu malah menatap Jaejoong dengan mata bersinar bak kaca spion yang terkena sinar lampu rongsokan. Bukannya takut, para lelaki itu malah semakin menyukai sosok 'liar' Jaejoong yang menurut mereka membuat gadis itu nampak semakin menantang.

"Hei, Jaejoong-_ah."_ Salah satu mahasiswa itu memanggil namanya dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat kuat menggebrak meja itu. Apa kau juga sangat 'kuat' saat di ranjang?"

Ucapan lelaki itu sukses membuat riuh cafetaria itu semakin menjadi. Jaejoong bahkan merasa ingin memutilasi lelaki yang sudah berani berbicara seperti itu padanya. Jelas saja, apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki mampu membuat Jaejoong bersikap lebih beringas lagi dengan meraih piring yang masih berisi setengah spageti yang tadi ia makan. Berniat melemparnya tapi–

–**HAP**

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat melayangkan piring itu ke wajah _namja_ malang –yang bahkan sudah bersembunyi dibalik punggung temannya– tapi piring itu sudah terlebih dahulu berpindah ke tangan orang lain.

"Bersikaplah lebih lembut, Nona. Kau itu wanita."

Jaejoong tercegang menatap ke arah seorang _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tak jauh dibelakang _namja _itu, berdiri seorang _namja _dan_ yeoja _ yang sepertinya adalah teman dari _namja_ dihadapan Jaejoong ini.

_Namja _ itu kemudian meletakkan piring yang tadi telah ia 'selamatkan' ke atas meja. _Namja _itu lantas tersenyum menatap Jaejoong yang masih diam ditempatnya. Senyum _namja_ itu sukses membuat suasana yang tadi begitu tegang kembali riuh oleh teriakan-teriakan tak berguna dari para mahasiswi yang sepertinya begitu terpesona dengan perbuatan _namja_ itu.

"KYAAAA~ _THAT'S SO COOL_!"

"BENAR-BENAR _GENTLE_!"

"YUNHO _SUNBAE_ MEMANG HEBAT!"

Oke, teriakan yang ketiga cukup membuat kita tahu bahwa _namja_ itu bernama Yunho. Jadi, siapakah Yunho itu?

"Siapa kau?" ucap Jaejoong. Terdengar lebih seperti bentakkan jika dibandingkan sebuah pertanyaan. Hm, sepertinya gadis itu masih diliputi amarah yang tadi terpaksa tertunda karena kemunculan lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang lebih pendek darinya. Mungkin hanya sekitar dagunya. "Aku Jung–"

"SIAPA KAU BERSIKAP SOK PAHLAWAN BEGITU, HAH?"

Yunho tercegang. Ia mengira gadis dihadapannya itu ingin menanyakan namanya. Tapi ternyata? Gadis itu malah membentakknya. Tapi bagi Yunho itu terdengar sangat lucu.

"KENAPA TERSENYUM? APA KAU GILA?"

Lagi, Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis itu. Puluhan pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu juga ikut terkekeh seperti Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah mereka semua.

"Kau tidak lelah marah-marah seperti itu, Nona?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam. "KAU!" Jari telunjukknya bahkan terancung ke arah _namja_ itu. "Jangan sok jadi pahlawan dihadapanku, brengsek!."

Jaejoong mengumpat bukanlah hal baru di telinga mahasiswa-mahasiswi Dong Bang. Gadis itu memang selalu mengumpat jika ia sedang merah. Tapi sepertinya Yunho memandang hal ini berbeda. _Namja_ itu pun menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu.

"Dengar, Nona. Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi sok pahlawan didepanmu. Aku hanya berusaha mencegah tindak kriminal yang mungkin akan kau perbuat pada _namja_ itu."

Bisik-bisik mendukung perkataan Yunho pun terdengar sampai ke telinga gadis cantik nan galak itu. Membuat Jaejoong semakin panas dan lagi-lagi menggebrak meja. Jessica hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Sementara Junsu harus kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**BRAK**

"DIAM KALIAN!"

Suasana pun kembali hening. Jaejoong kembali menatap nyalang ke arah Yunho yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Dengar ya, Tuan Sok Keren! _Namja_ itu punya masalah denganku." Jaejoong menunjuk lelaki yang tadi ingin ia lempar dengan piring. Lelaki itu berdiri tak jauh disisi sebelah kiri Jaejoong bersama gerombolan temannya.

"Dan kau!" Jaejoong menunjuk Yunho tepat di ujung hidung lelaki berkaca mata dengan frame cokelat itu. "Kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku!"

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menurunkannya perlahan. Membuat Jaejoong merasa jijik dan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya lalu meniup-niupnya seolah tangan Yunho yang tadi memegang jarinya adalah sumber virus yang berbahaya.

"Baiklah, Nona yang suka marah-marah." Jaejoong mendelik mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu urusanmu dengan _namja_ itu. Tapi sayangnya kau salah tempat, Nona. Ini cafetaria. Tempat orang makan dan minum. Bukan tempat untuk mencari keributan."

"Kau–"

Jaejoong belum sempat menuntaskan kata-katanya karena Junsu sudah lebih dahulu menarik lengannya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kanan gadis itu. Dan bisikkan dari Junsu itu kini membuat senyum meremehkan terukir di ujung bibir gadis pemilik _doe_ _eyes_ itu.

"Oh, jadi... seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku ini, ternyata adalah ketua Senat kampus ini. Hm, begitukah?"

Yunho hanya diam.

"Baiklah Ketua Senat yang terhormat,"

"Jae..." bisik Junsu. Gadis ini memang paling tidak suka jika melihat temannya marah-marah. Tidak Jaejoong, tidak juga Jessica. Junsu akan selalu berusaha menenangkan temannya itu walaupun lebih sering gagal.

"Diamlah, Su. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan _namja_ sok baik dihadapanku ini." Dan Junsu hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat sikap Jaejoong yang keras kepala itu.

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak peduli kau ketua Senat atau direktur sekalipun. Aku tak suka denganmu! Jadi pergilah dan jangan campuri urusanku!"

Jaejoong meraih kembali piring berisi spageti itu dan mencoba melemparnya lagi ke arah _namja_ menyebalkan sana tapi Yunho lagi-lagi berhasil menghalangi tangan Jaejoong. Membuat piring itu terjatuh sebelum sampai kesasaran.

**PRANKK**

Jaejoong marah. Benar-benar marah. Cukup sudah sikap _namja_ ini yang terus-terusan menghalanginya. Tak ayal, tangan kanannya pun melayang hendak menampar wajah Yunho itu tapi Yunho bisa menahannya lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa _yeoja_ sepertimu sangat suka bermain kekerasan." Yunho masih mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong. Membuat gadis itu meronta minta dilepaskan. Dan Yunho pun melepaskannya.

Jaejoong terbelalak melihat lengannya yang memerah bekas cengkraman Yunho. Ini keterlaluan! Tak pernah ada orang yang berlaku seperti ini padanya dan pengecualian karena lelaki ini begitu menyebalkan.

"KAU!"

"Sudahlah, Nona. Lebih baik kau redam saja amarahmu. Kampus ini bukan milikmu jadi tidak sepantasnya kau membuat keributan disini." ucap _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Yunho. Jaejoong mendelik melihatnya.

"Apa? Jadi kau mau membelanya, eoh? Oh, baguslah. Dua orang sampah sepertinya saling bahu membahu sekarang."

_Yeoja_ itu balas mendelik. "Kau bilang apa, Nona?" Tak terima dengan penghinaan yang telah dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Heh, dasar sampah."

"KAU!"

"Heechul _nuna_ sudahlah." Yunho menarik lengan _yeoja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Lebih baik kita pergi."

"_YA_! Pergi saja! Pergi jauh-jauh dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!" bentak Jaejoong.

Heechul hendak membalas tapi Yunho menggeleng. Yunho lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong menuju ke bagian kasir. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkan pada bibi penjaga kasir.

"Maaf atas keributannya, Bi." Ucap Yunho sopan lalu berbalik ke tempat semula untuk menarik kedua temannya keluar dari cafetaria setelah sebelumnya sempat berucap pada Jaejoong. "Maaf membuat tanganmu sakit."

Dan Jaejoong hanya mampu mendengus kesal menatap sosok yang kini sudah pergi dari hadapannya itu.

"Kuharap kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, dasar brengsek!"

.

.

.

Sepertinya doa seorang Kim Jaejoong yang berkata tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan sosok ketua Senat yang baginya adalah brengsek itu dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Terbukti, seminggu sejak insiden di cafetaria itu Jaejoong dan Yunho tak pernah bertatap muka lagi. Oh, tentu saja itu adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Jaejoong. Gadis itu yakin jika mereka bertemu lagi ia tak akan menjamin lelaki itu bisa melihat hari esok. Jaejoong yang marah itu menyeramkan. Sungguh!

Dan seharusnya, akan banyak orang yang _ilfill_ terhadap Jaejoong akibat kejadian itu. Tapi sepertinya hal itu hanya berlaku bagi para mahasiswi yang memang tidak menyukai Jaejoong yang sekarang jumlahnya semakin bertambah. Sedangkan mahasiswa yang mengidolakan Jaejoong tetap saja tak berubah. _Namja_-_namja_ itu tetap saja menaruh perhatian mereka pada gadis itu.

Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Jessica tengah senggang di kelasnya. Tidak hanya mereka, semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang ada dalam kelas yang sama dengan mereka juga sama. Sudah satu jam waktu berlalu dan seharusnya mata kuliah siang ini sudah berlangsung. Tapi nampaknya sosok Hye Rin _seosaengnim_ masih enggan menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Gila, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan dosen sok cantik itu, eoh? Apa dia sudah mati?" Jessica berucap sadis. Gadis ini tak akan repot-repot peduli dengan sekitar yang kini menatapnya tak suka.

"Diamlah, Jess. Lebih baik wanita itu tidak masuk. Aku ingin tidur." Sahut Jaejoong lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

Jessica mendengus mendapat tanggapan yang demikian. Gadis blonde itu lalu menatap temannya yang lain yang duduk disebelah kirinya –Jessica itu duduk ditengah antara Junsu dan Jaejoong–.Oh, gadis itu –Junsu– ternyata nampak sedang sibuk berkirim pesan yang sudah bisa ditebak pasti dengan kekasihnya yang jauh di negeri orang itu.

"Ck, membosankan." Keluh Jessica.

Gadis itu lalu mengambil _gadget_nya. Baru saja ia mengambil _gadget_ berwarna putih itu, benda itu sudah menyala dengan sendirinya tanda ada pesan masuk. Melihatnya, membuat gadis itu menghela napas bosan. Tentu saja,ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa pesan itu pasti dikirim oleh orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang entah–darimana–bisa tahu nomor ponselnya.

Tanpa berniat melihat pesan yang berjumlah sekitar empat puluhan itu, Jessica kembali memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasnya. Merenggangkan sedikit ototnya, Jess lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Saat itulah, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan mau tak mau membuat Jessica harus terbangun lagi. Hal sama juga terjadi pada Jaejoong yang mengira bahwa dosen merekalah yang masuk. Tapi nyatanya? Ia bahkan menyesal telah membuka matanya hanya demi melihat beberapa pasang kepala yang diyakini adalah para anggota Senat. Oh yah, tentu saja. Karena _namja_ yang sangat tidak ingin Jaejoong lihat ikut berdiri di depan sana.

'Apa Tuhan hanya mengabulkan doaku selama seminggu?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Maaf mengganggu aktivitas kalian. Kami, anggota Senat meminta izin untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal berkenaan dengan perayanan ulang tahun universitas kita yang akan diadakan minggu depan." Yunho berucap sambil menatap mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ia yakini hanya para mahasiswi yang mendengarkan ucapannya. Para mahasiswa nampak acuh saja melihat dirinya.

Tanpa sengaja, mata itu bertabrakan dengan _doe eyes_ yang nampak tengah menatapnya tajam. Yunho bahkan baru sadar jika sejak kejadian di cafetaria waktu itu ia tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Hm, rupanya gadis itu ada di jurusan _Fashion Design_, eoh?

"Yunho! Yunho _ah_! Kau baik-baik saja?" Heechul menepuk ringan bahu Yunho. Membuat _namja_ itu tersadar. Hei, apakah tadi ia melamun sambil menatap gadis itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Heechul mencoba memastikan. Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ekhm."

Yunho berdehem sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan pengumuman yang sempat terhenti karena sikap bodohnya menatap gadis yang bahkan sekarang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Nampak tak peduli sama sekali dengan orang yang tengah berbicara di depannya. Tapi Yunho tak akan ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"Baik. Seperti yang kita ketahui, tahun ini Universitas kita akan mengadakan sebuah festival untuk merayakan ulang tahun yang ke – 57, tepat pada tanggal 24 Februari mendatang. Karena itu, kami dari pihak Senat ingin meminta bantuan kepada para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi untuk menjadi panitia tambahan dalam acara ini. Setiap jurusan diminta mengajukan lima orang mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi untuk membantu pelaksanaan acara nantinya."

Salah seorang mahasiswi yang duduk dibaris belakang mengangkat tangan. Yunho mengangguk.

"Kenapa hanya lima orang? Kami semua siap membantumu, Yunho _ssi_."

Ucapan gadis itu sontak mendapat kecaman dari para mahasiswa yang tentu saja tak mau repot mengurusi hal seperti itu sementara para mahasiswi malah setuju. Ups! Pengecualian untuk Jaejoong dan Jessica yang sudah pasti menolak hal semacam itu. Sementara Junsu? Gadis itu memilih diam saja.

Yunho tersenyum. "Maaf, peraturannya memang seperti itu. Dan juga, yang boleh ikut menjadi panitia adalah mereka yang sama sekali belum terlibat dalam acara apapun. Baik terlibat dalam kepanitiaan maupun sebagai pengisi acara." Yunho melirik Heechul. "Silakan jika kau ingin menambahkan."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Heechul pun maju sedikit dan mulai berbicara. "Bagi jurusan yang tidak mengikutsertakan lima orang untuk menjadi panitia akan mendapat sanksi yang akan diberitahukan setelah acara selesai."

"Ck, itu sama saja dengan pemaksaan." Gumam salah seorang mahasiswa yang duduk di pojok belakang.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa mendiskusikan dulu siapa lima orang itu dan serahkan nama merea pada Seungri _ssi_." Yunho menambahkan.

"Baiklah, sekian yang bisa kami sampaikan. Maaf telah menganggu waktu kalian semua. Permisi."

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas itu Yunho masih sempat melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat matanya melihat ke arah gadis itu, Jaejoong tengah mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Yunho hanya menghela nafas melihatnya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Jaejoong terbelalak ketika melihat namanya tertulis pada _whiteboard_ didepan sana.

"APA? Kalian bercanda? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak akan mau."

Mengapa? Tentu saja. Dirinya terpilih sebagai satu dari lima anggota tambahan seperti yang diminta oleh anggota Senat tadi. Tidak hanya dirinya, Jessica juga diikutsertakan dan gadis itu juga protes berat seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ini sudah ketentuan Jaejoong _ssi_. Di kelas ini hanya kau, Jessica _ssi_, Hyo Rin _ssi_, Yesung _ssi,_ dan Donghae _ssi_ yang belum pernah ikut serta dalam kegiatan apapun." Jelas sang koordinator kelas bernama Han Hyo Jo yang tadi menuliskan nama-nama itu.

"Aku tak peduli. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah sudi ikut serta. TITIK!"

Setelah berkata demikian lantas Jaejoong dan Jessica keluar dari kelas mereka. Tak peduli dengan tatapan kesal dari mereka yang tidak suka terutama Hyo Jo yang sudah terlanjur mengisi kertas **Daftar Panitia Tambahan **yang tadi di serahkan oleh Seungri. Kertas itu hanya satu dan dua orang _yeoja_ menyebalkan itu menolaknya. Apa ia harus menghapusnya?

Junsu maju ke depan lalu menunduk dihadapan semua orang. "Maaf atas sikap mereka berdua." Junsu lalu menghampiri Hyo Jo. "Tidak usah dihapus. Aku akan berusaha membujuk mereka."

Hyo Jo menghela nafas. 'Seandainya saja mereka itu sebaik Junsu.' Batinnya. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum ramah pada Junsu. "Baiklah Junsu _ssi_, kami mohon bantuanmu."

Junsu mengangguk lagu permisi pergi keluar untuk mengejar sahabatnya itu. Tidak perlu repot, paling juga keduanya ada di cafetaria dan tengah menikmati cappucino kesukaan mereka.

"Hah... semoga tidak sulit membujuk mereka." Gumam Junsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho sedang berdiskusi dengan anggota Senat diruang khusus organisasi untuk membahas mengenai acara apa yang akan mereka buat untuk festival minggu depan, saat Seungri datang sambil membawa setumpuk kertas ditangannya.

"Sudah semua?" tanya Heechul. Seungri pun mengangguk.

"Minumlah." Yunho menyodorkan sekaleng jus dingin pada Seungri.

Seungri lalu mengambil duduk di samping Sunghyun,_ "Gomawo."_ Ucapnya.

Yunho meraih kertas yang tadi dibawa oleh Seungri. Membaca beberapa lembar teratas sementara sisanya dibaca oleh Heechul dan anggota yang lain.

'_College of Social Sciences__... __College of Natural Sciences__... __College of Nursing__ ... __College of Business Administration__... College of... Fashion Design?'_

Yunho _stuck_ ditempat saat membaca lembar kertas terakhir yang ia pegang. Matanya teliti membaca satu-persatu nama anggota panitia tambahan yang berasal dari jurusan _Fashion Desaign_ itu. Yunho mengernyit manakala retinanya menangkap satu baris nama yang bagi Yunho tidak ia sangka akan berada dalam _list_ itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan nama Kim Jaejoong?

"Seungri _ah_, kau yakin daftar ini sudah disetujui oleh jurusan _Fasion Desaign_?"

Seungri menatap Yunho lalu mengangguk. "Koordinator mereka yang menyerahkan padaku. Mereka bilang mereka sudah _fix_ dengan itu." Yunho pun mengangguk.

"Ada apa? Apa anggota mereka kurang?" tanya Heechul.

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang kurang."

Yunho mengambil kembali lembar yang tadi ia baca lalu ia serahkan pada Jungmo yang duduk disamping kanannya. "Baiklah, hari ini sampai disini saja. Kita akan mulai rapat bersama seluruh panitia besok. Selamat siang."

.

.

.

**TBC**

...

Ada yang tertarik?

Sign,

Zhie 'Cassiopeia' Hikaru


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : Convex**_

_**Author :Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Cast :Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, and others.**_

_**Warning :**__**Genderswitch**__** for Ukes, OOC, Mature content, **__**Junk language**__**, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia nampak begitu diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan dari luarnya,**_

_**Tapi siapa yang tahu jika kenyataannya adalah dia begitu kesepian, diselubungi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae**_

"_**CONVEX"**_

.

.

.

_**Previous Chap**_

Yunho _stuck_ ditempat saat membaca lembar kertas terakhir yang ia pegang. Matanya teliti membaca satu-persatu nama anggota panitia tambahan yang berasal dari jurusan _Fashion Desaign_ itu. Yunho mengernyit manakala retinanya menangkap satu baris nama yang bagi Yunho tidak ia sangka akan berada dalam _list_ itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan nama Kim Jaejoong?

"Seungri _ah_, kau yakin daftar ini sudah disetujui oleh jurusan _Fasion Desaign_?"

Seungri menatap Yunho lalu mengangguk. "Koordinator mereka yang menyerahkan padaku. Mereka bilang mereka sudah _fix_ dengan itu." Yunho pun mengangguk.

"Ada apa? Apa anggota mereka kurang?" tanya Heechul.

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang kurang."

Yunho mengambil kembali lembar yang tadi ia baca lalu ia serahkan pada Jungmo yang duduk disamping kanannya. "Baiklah, hari ini sampai disini saja. Kita akan mulai rapat bersama seluruh panitia besok. Selamat siang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, selesai mengadakan rapat bersama seluruh anggota, Panitia Festival perayaan ulang tahun Dong Bang _University_ langsung bekerja sesuai dengan tugas yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Ada yang mendapat tugas dibagian perlengkapan, dekorasi dan lainnya. Jaejoong mendapat tugas dibagian dekorasi bersama dengan 15 orang lainnya sedangkan Jessica mendapat tugas dibagian konsumsi. Sebagai ketua pelaksana acara adalah Seungri, sementara Yunho menjadi penanggung jawab. Festival dilakukan dilapangan kampus yang luasnya hampir setengah dari luas lapangan sepak bola.

Satu persatu peralatan yang diperlukan untuk membuat panggung dilapangan itu disiapkan. Tampak para _namja_ mengangkut berbagai macam peralatan yang diperlukan. Sedangkan para _yeoja_ nampak sibuk memilih riasan untuk digunakan sebagai penghias panggung. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang nampak sibuk dengan tugasnya, Jaejoong hanya berdiri didekat koridor. Tak ada niat sama sekali baginya untuk ikut membantu. _So_, untuk apa ia ikut menjadi panitia?

_Yeah_, jujur saja. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berminat. Jika bukan karena bujukan Junsu yang entah-bagaimana-caranya- ia tak akan sudi berada disini.

Seorang mahasiswi yang tengah membawa beberapa buah spanduk yang cukup besar lewat didepan Jaejoong. Gadis bernama Sungmin itu tampak kesusahan membawa spanduk-spanduk itu sampai akhirnya ia menjatuhkan benda itu ke tanah. Hei, spanduk dengan ukura meter itu tidaklah ringan, kau tahu?

Sungmin melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Permisi, bisa bantu aku? Spanduk ini sangat berat."

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Sungmin sekilas lalu beralih ke arah tiga buah spanduk yang jatuh di dekat gadis itu. Jaejoong mengernyit.

"Tidak, karena aku tak suka yang berat-berat." Dan Jaejoong pun mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Cih, sok sekali dia."

Dengan terpaksa gadis itu mengambil sendiri spanduk-spanduk itu hingga Jungmo datang dan menolongnya.

"_Gomawo."_

...

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak melakukan apapun dengan tugasnya, Jessica nampak begitu bersemangat mendapat tugas dibagian konsumsi. Eits, jangan mengira yang baik dulu(?). Bukankah sudah dijelaskakan sebelumnya kalau Jess itu adalah tipe yang cuek dengan sekitar? Haha, tentu saja. Sikap 'peduli'nya Jess kali ini tentu ada maksud 'tertentu'.

Lihat saja, saat ini 15 orang anggota seksi konsumsi tengah rapat kecil membahas kebutuhan konsumsi yang diperlukan selama festival yang akan dirayakan selama tiga hari itu.

Jessica nampak bersemangat sekali. Gadis itu duduk disamping koordinator mereka yang bernama Kim Hyun Joong. Jess selalu tersenyum setiap kali Hyun Joong berbicara. Hei, mata gadis itu bahkan sering sekali melirik ke arah _namja_ itu.

Oke, satu hal tentang Jessica. Gadis itu jelas menyukai Hyun Joong. Hm, tidak ada yang tahu? Tentu saja. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya –Jaejoong dan Junsu– juga tak pernah ia beritahu.

Jessica mulai menyukai sosok Hyun Joong yang notabeni adalah _sunbae_nya itu sejak masa pengenalan program studi –sejenis MOS–. Hyun Joong adalah salah satu dari panitia saat itu. Hyun Joong itu tampan, ramah tapi begitu _cool_ dimata Jess. Karena itu Jess langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan lelaki itu. Tapi tidak, ia sama sekali tak pernah mencoba mendekati lelaki itu. Yang dia inginkan adalah sebaliknya. Lelaki itulah yang harus mendekatinya. Dan gadis itu tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu dalam satu ruang yang sama. Karena setelah masa pengenalan program studi, keduanya tak pernah bertemu lagi sebab keduanya berada di fakultas yang berbeda.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah setuju dengan semua menu ini, kita akan mulai memesannya pada hari Kamis nanti. Dan untuk hari terkahir festival, kita akan mengadakan pesta barbeque." Hyun Joong berucap. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Semua menggeleng kecuali Jessica yang nampak tak berkedip menatap Hyun Joong.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan Jessica _ssi_?"

Jessica yang namanya disebut hanya diam, sementara beberapa pasang mata diruangan itu tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jessica akhirnya sadar akan suasana yang ada dan cepat-cepat menggeleng sambil menatap Hyun Joong. _Namja _itu pun tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu rapat kita sampai disini. Terima kasih, semua."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merenggut kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Gara-gara gadis bernama Sungmin itu melaporkan dirinya pada sang ketua panitia bahwa Jaejoong itu hanya bermalas-malasan, Jaejoong jadi diomeli dan disuruh untuk membantu. Tapi tentu saja saat itu Jaejoong melawan. Tapi sayang, gara-gara Yunho yang sok itu ikut campur, dia jadi kalah telak dan terpaksa berada ditengah lapangan membantu teman-teman yang lain untuk mendekorasi panggung yang sudah selesai didirikan –meski sebenarnya gadis itu sama sekali tak membantu karena dia hanya diam sambil memanyunkan bibirnya–.

"Jaejoong _ssi_ bisa tolong ambilkan tirai warna merah itu?" ucap seseorang dari atas panggung karena Jaejoong berdiri dibawah panggung.

Meski kesal, Jaejoong lalu meraih gumpalan tirai berwarna merah yang dimaksud orang itu dan melemparnya ke atas panggung hingga mengenai wajah orang itu. Meski kesal, tapi orang itu hanya diam saja. Semua orang disana sudah tahu bagaimana sikap seorang Jaejoong yag terkenal sombong dan tak bersahabat itu –kecuali Sungmin yang ternyata baru sekali ini bertemu dengan Jaejoong–.

"Ck, dia itu tak pernah diajari sopan santun ya?" gumam seorang mahasiswi.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sahut yang lain.

"Sayang sekali kelakuannya tak secantik wajahnya."

Jaejoong masih bisa medengar mereka yang tengah berbisik membicarakan dirinya. Karena kesal, gadis itu pun memilih pergi. Tak peduli jika nanti ia akan diomeli oleh ketua panitia –yang Jaejoong tak tahu dan tak mau tahu siapa namanya– atau oleh Yunho sekalipun.

'Cih, persetan dengan Yunho brengsek itu!'

.

.

Yunho kembali ke ruang organisasi setelah tadi ia membantu teman-temannya membuat panggung dilapangan. Ia harus mengambil laporan yang sudah ia selesaikan tadi malam untuk diserahkan pada bagian kemahasiswaan. Laporan itu tadi ia letakkan diatas meja.

Saat membuka pintu Yunho terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang duduk dikursi yang biasa digunakan saat anggota Senat rapat. Gadis itu duduk dengan kedua kaki terangkat ke atas meja. Ck, sangat tidak sopan.

Awalnya Yunho ingin menyapa, tapi setelah retinanya mengenali siapa sosok itu, hal itu pun ia urungkan. _Namja_ bertubuh tegap itu berjalan begitu saja melewati Jaejoong yang nampak sibuk mengutak-atik _gadget_nya. Jaejoong tampak terkejut karena kemunculan _namja_ yang paling tidak ia sukai itu.

"Kau tidak membantu teman-temanmu mendekorasi panggung?" tanya Yunho dan mengambil duduk didepan Jaejoong. Dilihatnya gadis itu menyunggingkan ujung bibir kanannya.

"Teman? Sejak kapan mereka jadi temanku?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak mengerti. "Kau tak berteman dengan mereka?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan. "Berhentilah bicara, brengsek! Kau menggangguku."

Yunho tercengang. Ia tak mengerti kenapa gadis ini begitu membencinya. Oke, mungkin ia tahu satu hal karena sejak kejadian di cafetaria tempo hari Jaejoong memang bersikap seperti ini padanya. Tapi, ayolah... kekanakan sekali gadis ini.

"Kau masih marah padaku karena kejadian di cafetaria itu?" Gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong yang kesal kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Yunho yang masih duduk dikursinya sambil membaca lembar yang Jaejoong tak tahu itu apa dan ia tak mau peduli.

"Dengar, brengsek! Berhentilah mengoceh! Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit."

Yunho berhenti membaca laporannya dan beralih menatap Jaejoong. "Namaku Yunho, Jaejoong _ssi_. Bukan brengsek."

"Persetan dengan namamu!"

Yunho menghela nafas berat. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya iritasi.

"Dengar, Nona. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau terus saja marah padaku tapi jika ini karena kejadian di cafetaria itu, aku minta maaf. Jadi berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti ini."

"_MWO_? Kekanakan kau bilang? DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Tanpa Yunho duga, Jaejoong naik ke atas meja dan langsung menjambak rambutnya. Yunho yang kaget berusaha melepaskan kepalanya dari jambakan tangan Jaejoong. Gila! Gadis ini sudah gila!

Jaejoong terus menjambak rambut Yunho dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya mulai memukul-mukul bahu Yunho. Saking kasarnya sampai membuat kacamata Yunho terlepas dan jatuh ke atas lantai. Sebenarnya Yunho bisa saja melawan tapi ia masih tahu diri jika yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah seorang _yeoja._

Jaejoong terus menjambak dan memukuli Yunho dengan posisi masih di atas meja. Yunho yang geram akhirnya menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan paksa meski itu menyebabkan sakit luar biasa pada rambutnya.

"Akh!" Jaejoong meringis karena kedua lengannya kini digenggam cukup keras oleh Yunho. "L-lepaskan! Tanganku sakit, bodoh!"

"Tidak, karena kau sudah berbuat gila padaku." Sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho geram. Saat ini posisinya adalah terduduk diatas meja dengan Yunho yang berdiri didepannya sambil mencengkeram kedua lengannya hanya dengan satu tangan kanan lelaki itu. Meski Jaejoong yang ada diatas meja membuat gadis itu berada lebih tinggi dari Yunho, tapi wajah keduanya cukup dekat saat ini. Jaejoong bisa melihat obsidian Yunho yang tanpa kacamata itu menatap tajam padanya. Alhasil, membuat Jaejoong nampak sedikit ketakutan. Karenanya gadis itu memilih memalingkan muka. Tak mau menatap Yunho.

"Dengar, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup.

"Aku–"

**BRUK**

Terdengar sesuatu seperti benda yang terjatuh ke atas lantai. Sontak membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu yang kini terbuka lebar. Menampilkan beberapa sosok kepala yang kini menatap dengan tidak elitnya ke arah mereka –Yunho dan Jaejoong–.

"Kalian pacaran?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Seungri berhasil membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tersadar dengan keadaan.

Cepat-cepat Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang tadi dicengkeramnya dan Jaejoong pun langsung turun dari atas meja.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia yakin setelah ini dririnya pasti akan diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Terutama Heechul yang kini tengah memungut beberapa buku yang tadi terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Wow, itu akan jadi berita yang sangat fenomenal." Ucap Heechul.

Jaejoong segera mengambil tas yang tadi ia letakkan diatas kursi lalu berlari keluar hingga menabrak Heechul dan Jungmo.

"Hei!" seru Heechul.

Jaejoong tak peduli. Ia tak akan mau repot-repot meminta maaf. Karena sebenarnya gadis itu tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Dalam hati ia berjanji, jika ada kesempatan ia pasti akan langsung membunuh lelaki itu.

'Kau menyebalkan, dasar Yunho_pabo_!'

...

Tak terasa, hari ini adalah hari festival perayaan ulang tahun Universitas Dong Bang yang ke-57. Meskipun waktu baru menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, para panitia maupun para pengisi acara tersebut sudah siap berada ditempatnya. Mereka sedang melakukan gladi bersih ringan –karena gladi bersih sebenarnya sudah dilakukan kemarin. Beberapa orang nampak sedang mengecek _sound system_ yang ada apakah benar bisa berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak. Juga ada yang menambah kembali beberapa hiasan pada panggung agar terlihat semakin cantik. Juga beberapa yang terlihat tengah menyusun sofa panjang dibarisan depan. Mereka nampak serius tapi sangat bersemangat.

Sebenarnya semua persiapan telah selesai hampir 100%. Tapi karena mereka ingin memberikan yang terbaik, mereka pun bekerja dengan sebaik mungkin. Selain itu, ada beberapa tamu undangan yang berasal dari kalangan terhormat seperti Menteri Pendidikan dan stafnya yang akan berhadir dalam acara ini. Bahkan dikabarkan Wakil Presiden akan berhadir dalam acara ini. Tentu saja, karena Universitas Dong Bang adalah salah satu dari tiga universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan. Juga ada pihak dari agensi Kim's _Entertainment_ yang hadir sekaligus untuk mengadalan ajang pemilihan bakat untuk merekrut anak-anak yang memang berbakat. Kesempatan yang tentu saja sangat sayang jika disia-siakan.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas tepat ketika acara dimulai. Beberapa sambutan dari Direktur Utama, Menteri Pendidikan, bahkan Wakil Presiden yang ternyata benar datang.

Setelah beberapa acara utama telah dilakukan, kini sampai pada sesi unjuk bakat dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Mereka semua berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik yang mereka bisa. Terutama bagi mereka yang ingin mencoba peruntungan bergabung dengan agensi Kim's _Entertainment_ –seperti yang sangat diharapkan oleh salah seorang yang bernama Kim Hyun Joong.

Kim Hyun Joong adalah mahasiswa Jurusan Seni Musik Modern. Hyun Joong dikenal dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu saat ia menyanyi. Memang, menjadi penyanyi solo yang profesional adalah cita-cita lelaki itu sejak kecil. Hyun Joong memang pernah ditawarkan untuk bergabung dalam beberapa agensi tapi selama itu ia masih merasa belum siap sehingga ia pun menolaknya. Alasan lain juga karena ia ingin lebih banyak belajar terlebih dahulu.

Dan saat ini, dirinya sudah siap dan benar-benar sangat tertarik untuk ikut dalam Kim's _Entertainment._ Tentu saja, agensi satu ini sangat besar. Siapa yang mau menolak? Hyun Joong pasti akan langsung menerimanya. Karena itu, hari ini ia akan berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin.

.

.

Festival berlangsung begitu meriah. Panitia bahkan mengundang beberapa penyanyi maupun _boyband_ terkenal seperti Dong Bang Shin Ki –yang _Leader_nya sangat mirip dengan si Ketua Senat– serta Kangta, penyanyi Solo yang sangat berbakat. Dari kampus sendiri mereka juga memiliki beberapa _boyband_ serta _band_ seperti Big Bang, CN-Blue, serta penyanyi solo seperti Kim Hyun Joong.

Untuk hari pertama festival berlangsung hanya sampai jam sepuluh malam. Sedangkan hari kedua dan ketiga nantinya adalah "hari bebas" untuk mahasiswa. Tentu saja, anak-anak itu pun tak akan menyiakan waktu itu dengan sia-sia. Mereka semua bersenang-senang dan sangat gembira... Hahaha...

Kemudian, beberapa hari setelah festival selesai, datang dua orang staf dari agensi Kim's _Entertaiment_ yang memberitahukan bahwa Big Bang dan CN-Blue, keduanya lulus seleksi pemilihan bakat. Namun sayang, rupanya untuk _boyband_ kampus yang bernama Big Bang itu, mereka menolak tawaran tersebut sementara _band_ CN-Blue menerima. Pihak Kim's _Entertaiment_ pun tak keberatan dengan pilihan mereka dan menerima dengan baik keputusan itu.

Tapi tidak dengan Kim Hyun Joong. _Namja _itu tak bisa menutupi rasa sakit hatinya karena ternyata pihak agensi itu sama sekali tak tertarik pada dirinya. Cih, dia bahkan sudah berkata pada ibu–ayahnya sudah meninggal– dan _yeodongsaeng_nya bahwa dirinya akan segera menjadi penyanyi terkenal seperti yang ia impi-impikan. Sang ibu yang notabeni sangat menyayangi Kim Hyun Joong, sangat senang mendengarnya. Begitu pula sang adik yang sangat mengidolakan suara indah sang kakak. Terang saja, Hyun Joong sangat kecewa!

.

**::CONVEX::**

.

Pukul sebelas minggu malam dan gadis cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu masih berada di dalam Romeo Ferrari miliknya. Menyusuri gemerlapnya jalan raya kota Seoul yang tampak masih ramai. Gadis itu baru saja pulang dari rumah Jessica untuk mengantar gadis itu setelah seharian ini ia dan sang sahabat _shopping _ bersama. Tidak dengan Junsu karena gadis imut itu sedang sibuk membantu ibunya di butik.

Jaejoong tengah melewati jalan yang lebih kecil dan penuh dengan pertokoan di kanan dan kiri jalan. Setelah ini tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi maka ia akan sampai di rumah megahnya itu.

**SSSHHHH...**

**BRUK!**

Mobil Jaejoong tiba-tiba oleng dan menabrak trotoar jalan. Beruntung tempat itu sepi sehingga tidak ada korban. Yeah, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mobil mewah itu. Mau tak mau Jaejoong pun harus turun dari mobil untuk memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oh _shit_!" Jaejoong mengumpat. Ternyata ban depan sebelah kanan mobil itu kempes dan kini mobil itu juga nampak lecet karena berbenturan dengan trotoar jalan. Jaejoong meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Dasar mobil bodoh!"

Gadis itu segera mengambil _handphone_ yang ia letakkan di dalam tas. Mencoba menghubungi sopirnya untuk segera menjemputnya. Tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu mengumpat setelah menadapati _handphone_nya yang mati total karena kehabisan baterai. Karena kesal, gadis itu pun menendang mobilnya sendiri.

**BRAK!**

"_Damn -_Aw_!"_ Ia jadi kesakitan karena ulahnya sendiri.

Jaejoong melihat sekitar. Tempat ini nampak sepi. Hanya beberapa toko yang masih _open_ tapi itu pun sudah tak nampak lagi pengunjung yang datang. Lalu gadis itu memandang lurus ke depan jalan. Ada sebuah halte bus yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja. Ia akan mencoba untuk menunggu taksi ataupun bus yang mungkin akan lewat. Untuk kali ini saja.

Setelah mengambil tas yang masih tertinggal di dalam mobil, gadis itu segera menuju halte bus itu dan duduk sendirian disana. Ia tampak menggigil kedinginan terkena angin malam karena hanya memakai _hotpants_ biru dongker super pendek serta kaus berwarna putih yang nampak kebesaran dan tipis.

"Aish, cepatlah datang dasar taksi sialan!"

...

Jam sebelas lewat dua puluh menit dan Yunho baru saja selesai dengan kerja _part time_nya di sebuah cafe bernama **Coffee Cojjee**. Ck, ia yakin _appa _dan _ eomma_nya akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya meski _namja_ itu hanya telat setengah jam untuk sampai di rumah. Tadi Yunho ditraktir minum kopi oleh teman kerjanya yang bernama Taeyang dan tentu saja Yunho tak akan tega menolaknya. Jadilah sekarang ia baru keluar dari cafe tersebut yang seharusnya sudah tutup tepat jam sebelas tadi.

Yunho berjalan menuju halte bus yang tak jauh letaknya dari cafe itu. Yunho tidak pernah membawa motor _sport_ hitam kesayangannya saat ia bekerja karena menurutnya sedikit merepotkan.

Beberapa meter dari halte, mata musang _namja_ itu dapat melihat seorang wanita yang berpakaian cukup terbuka tengah duduk disana. Yunho memicingkan matanya. Entah mengapa rasanya ia seperti mengenal sosok itu. Dan terbukti, setelah ia sampai di halte dan mendapati sosok Kim Jaejoong yang duduk sambil sibuk menepuk-nepuk ganas kakinya. Nampaknya gadis itu tengah digigit nyamuk.

"Ish, dasar nyamuk sialan! Kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya kaki mulusku ini, eoh? Rasakan ini!"

Jaejoong terlalu sangat sibuk dengan 'kegiatannya' itu sampai tak menyadari jika kini seseorang tengah duduk disampingnya –dengan jarak cukup jauh tentunya. Barulah saat Yunho menyodorkan jaketnya dihadapan gadis itu, Jaejoong menoleh ke samping kanannya dengan ekpresi terkejut dan bingung.

"Tutupi kakimu." Ucap Yunho.

"Kau! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Yunho menghela nafas. Tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong, jaket yag tadi ia pegang langsung ia tutupkan ke atas kedua kaki jenjang yang terbuka milik gadis itu.

"Hei!" seru Jaejoong.

"Lemparkan saja jika kau lebih memilih digigit oleh nyamuk itu." ucap Yunho datar.

Jaejoong terdiam. Dipandanginya jaket hitam berbahan kulit yang kini menutupi kakinya. Hei, benar juga. Karena jaket ini si nyamuk tidak berulah lagi. Hm, baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja. Tak mau repot-repot berterima kasih, gadis itu malah buang muka.

"Apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam disini?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik _namja_ itu sekilas lalu buang buka lagi. "Ban mobilku kempes." Sahutnya acuh.

Yunho tertegun. Baru kali ini ia berbicara dengan gadis ini tanpa ada teriakan. "Kau tak bawa ban cadangan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak menelpon ke rumah?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Ponselku kehabisan baterai."

"Hm. Kau tidak–"

"_YA!"_ Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya. Menyebabkan jaket yang menutupi kakinya kini terjatuh ke bawah. "Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, eoh!"

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ck, ternyata gadis didepannya ini hanya bisa 'santai' beberapa menit saja. Yunho lalu mengambil jaketnya dan menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel disana.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya." Ucap Yunho.

"Tapi kau terlalu banyak bertanya." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah tidak usah dijawab."

"Ya sudah jangan bicara lagi!"

Jaejoong kembali duduk seperti semula. Hening. Kali ini keduanya benar-benar diam. Membuat suasana menjadi sangat sepi apalagi sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya.

"Hei, apa jam segini memang tak ada taksi yang lewat?"

"..."

Tak ada sahutan, Jaejoong pun melirik ke arah samping. Terlihat disana sosok Yunho yang nampak terpejam sambil bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Kepala _namja_ itu nampak sedikit miring dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Dengkuran halus pun dapat terdengar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Singkatnya, Yunho tertidur.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Ck, bagamana bisa seseorang tidur dalam posisi seperti itu?"

.

.

Menit demi menit berlalu namun tak ada taksi maupun bus sekali pun yang nampak di depan mata. Ck, Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu apakah taksi memang tak ada jika sudah jam segini?

**PLAKK**

Jaejoong lagi-lagi menepuk kakinya yang kembali digigiti nyamuk. Hah, betapa tersiksanya gadis itu sekarang.

"Dasar nyamuk sialan!"

Jaejoong melirik seseorang yang tampak masih terlelap disampingnya. Yunho nampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Tentu saja, pakaian _namja_ itu tentu lebih bisa melindungi tubuhnya jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang dipakai Jaejoong. Ditambah Yunho menutup tubuhnya dnegan jaket yang tadi sempat ia pinjamkan pada Jaejoong. Cih, Jaejoong harus melakukan sesuatu jika tak ingin berakhir dengan tidur di halte bersama puluhan nyamuk yang sangat _doyan_ menggigitnya itu.

"Darahku sangat berharga, dasar nyamuk kurang ajar!"

Jaejoong memandang lurus ke arah jalanan. Ia tahu rumahnya memang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini. Tapi, mengingat jam berapa sekarang ada baiknya jika ia tidak pulang ke rumah sama sekali. Sudah terlalu larut dan ia akan sangat malas jika harus diintrogasi oleh sang _eomma_ pada keesokan paginya. _So_, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah pergi mencari hotel atau tempat menginap yang tentu lebih baik daripada berada di halte ini.

Jaejoong meraih tasnya dan segera pergi untuk mencari penginapan terdekat. Tanpa peduli dengan Yunho yang masih terlelap.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho terbangun. Yunho memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat posisi tidurnya yang sangat tidak nyaman. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Pukul dua belas lewat dua puluh menit. Ia yakin Min _eomma _sangat khawatir padanya apalagi Yunho tidak menghubungi ke rumah sama sekali karena ponselnya tertinggal di rumah sejak tadi pagi.

Yunho melirik ke sampingnya yang kini kosong. Hanya ada dia sendiri di halte. Merasa tak akan ada bus ataupun taksi yang akan lewat lagi, Yunho memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Biarlah, setengah jam berjalan maka ia pasti akan sampai juga ke rumah nantinya.

_Namja_ itu baru saja melangkah beberapa meter dari halte saat ia sadar jika Jaejoong yang tadi bersamanya sudah lenyap.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" gumam Yunho. Tak ayal, sedikit perasaan kesal muncul karena jika Jaejoong sudah pulang berarti gadis itu mendapat taksi tadi. Dan gadis itu tak membangunkannya?

Yunho mengeratkan jaketnya sambil terus berjalan. Sampai disebuah pertigaan, Yunho kemudian berbelok ke arah kanan. Tepat saat itu ia mendengar teriakan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya –pertigaan belok kiri.

"_YA_, BRENGSEK! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARIKU, DASAR BAJINGAN!"

Yunho segera berlari menghampiri suara itu. Dilihatnya kini tiga orang lelaki yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ditengah lelaki-lelaki itu nampak Jaejoong berdiri sambil mengangkat tasnya didepan dada. Mencoba membuat perlawanan, sepertinya.

"Ayolah manis, jangan galak-galak. Bermainlah sebentar dengan kami." Ucap salah seorang _namja_ yang mencoba meraih bahu Jaejoong tapi langsung ditepis oleh gadis itu.

**Cuh!**

"MENJAUH DARIKU, _JERK_!"

Jaejoong meludah tepat mengenai wajah lelaki yang tadi coba memegangnya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat lelaki itu marah. Ketiga lelaki itu menatap nyalang ke arah Jaejoong. Membuat gadis itu gemetar takut.

"DASAR _YEOJA_ SIALAN!"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya mendengar teriakan lelaki itu.

**BRUK!**

Salah seorang dari tiga lelaki mesum itu tersungkur diatas tanah dengan punggung yag serasa retak akibat sebuah tendangan yang tiba-tiba.

"Seharusnya kau melawan yang lebih pantas. Bukan mengeroyok seorang _yeoja_ seperti ini."

'Suara itu...'

"Cih, siapa kau beraninya ikut campur, eoh!"

"Aku?" Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri. _Namja_ itu melirik Jaejoong sekilas. "Aku **teman** gadis itu."

Jaejoong terbelalak. 'T-teman?'

"Bedebah!"

Satu persatu _namja_ itu mulai menyerang Yunho. Beruntung Yunho adalah seorang yang cukup ahli dalam ilmu bela diri sehingga ia masih bisa melawan mereka yang main keroyok itu. Akan tetapi, saat ini keadaan Yunho sedang tidak baik. Dia belum makan sejak tadi siang dan kepalanya pusing karena tidurnya yang hanya sebentar tadi saat di halte bus. Karena itu ia sedikit sulit berkonsentrasi hingga salah seorang lelaki itu akhirnya menendangnya tepat di perut.

**BUAGH!**

"Akh!"

Yunho terhuyung. Satu orang kembali mendekat dan kini memukul tepat disudut bibir Yunho. Membuat bibir itu pecah dan mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Sshhh..." Yunho meringis menahan sakit.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tersungkur menjadi panik. Sekuat tenaga ia coba berteriak. Berharap ada orang yang akan menolong mereka.

"TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG!"

Rupanya keberuntungan tengah berpihak pada YunJae. Mendengar suara seseorang berteriak, seorang polisi yang saat itu tengah patroli malam langsung mendatangi lokasi tersebut.

Melihat kemunculan polisi itu, ketiga _namja_ berandal tadi langsung kabur. Saat berlari, salah salah satu dari mereka mendorong Jaejoong hingga gadis itu terjatuh, menyebabkan lutut kanan gadis itu terluka.

"Akh..."

Polisi tadi langsung menghubungi anggotanya untuk segera meringkus _namja_ berandalan itu. Polisi itu kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong, membantu gadis itu berdiri. Baru kemudian polisi itu menghampiri Yunho yang nampak meringis sambil memegang perutnya. Beruntung Yunho tidak sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Dan lelaki itu memilih untuk diantar langsung ke rumahnya saja ketika polisi itu menawarkan untuk ke rumah sakit. Dengan mobil polisi, keduanya –Yunho dan Jaejoong– pun diantar ke kediaman Yunho.

...

Saat polisi sampai ke rumah, Min _eomma_ sama sekali belum tidur karena menunggu Yunho. _Eomma_nya itu memang selalu seperti itu. Jadilah Min _eomma _ tak akan bisa tidur jika salah satu ataupun kedua anaknya –Changmin dan Yunho– belum pulang ke rumah. Changmin adalah adik Yunho yang terpaut tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Changmin masih kelas tiga SMA.

Min _eomma _ sangat terkejut ketika Yunho datang sambil dibopong oleh seorang polisi dalam keadaan babak belur. Diikuti oleh seorang _yeoja_ yang berjalan terseok dibelakang. Tanpa banyak bicara, Min _eomma _ langsung membantu gadis yang sama sekali belum ia kenal itu dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tamu sementara Yunho dibantu oleh pak polisi. Min _eomma _segera mengambil kotak P3K sambil membangunkan suami dan anaknya yang sudah tertidur. Min _eomma _ pun tanpa banyak bertanya langsung mengobati lutut Jaejoong yang terluka dan kini nampak memar berwarna biru keunguan. Sementara Changmin mengobati Yunho.

Yunho meringis saat Changmin memoleskan _bethadine_ pada bibirnya yang pecah.

"P-pelan-pelan, Min."

"Sedikit lagi, _hyung_." Ucap Changmin.

Shim _appa _kembali dari luar setelah tadi sempat berbincang dengan polisi yang tadi mengantar Yunho dan seorang _yeoja_ itu. Shim _appa _kemudian duduk di sofa, memperhatikan empat orang dihadapannya itu. Melihat Yunho yang babak belur serta _yeoja_ –yang entah siapa beliau tak tahu–, Shim _appa _menghela nafas. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena berandalan itu tidak menggunakan senjata tajam saat berkelahi.

"Lain kali hati-hati, _ne,_ Yunho _ah_." Ucap Shim _appa_.

Yunho mengangguk. "_Ne, appa."_

Sebentar kemudian Shim _appa _berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuk nona ini. _Jagi_, kau siapkan saja makanan untuk mereka. Aku yakin keduanya lapar."

Min _eomma _ mengangguk kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Meski pun ini sudah larut malam dan sangat tidak pas untuk makan malam, Min _eomma _ tetap menuruti perkataan suaminya. Lagi pula ia tahu pasti Yunho itu melewatkan lagi makan siangnya. Kebiasaan buruk padahal _namja_ itu memiliki penyakit lambung.

Kini tinggallah di ruang tamu itu Yunho, Changmin, dan Jaejoong.

Sejak sampai di rumah ini Jaejoong belum berbicara sama sekali. Entah mengapa gadis itu merasa tidak bisa berkata apapun. Perasaan ini... perasaan hangat. Perasaan nyaman dalam hati yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Mengapa?

Saat Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai di rumah, Bibi itu langsung menyambut mereka dengan wajah yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Meski tak mengenal dirinya –Jaejoong–, wanita itu langsung mengobati Jaejoong tanpa sedikit pun bertanya meski hanya sekedar untuk tahu siapa nama Jaejoong. Bibi itu lebih peduli dengan keselamatan Jaejoong daripada bertanya ini itu.

Sangat berbeda jika ini di rumah Jaejoong sendiri. Ibu kandung Jaejoong sendiri tak pernah berlaku seperti ini. Ah! Mungkin pernah. Tapi itu dulu. Sangat lama jika Jaejoong dipaksa untuk mengingatnya.

Pernah suatu waktu Jaejoong pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan tangannya yang terluka akibat terkena kembang api saat ia merayakan pesta malam pergantian tahun baru. Wanita itu –ibu Jaejoong–langsung mengintrogasi Jaejoong bertubi-tubi seakan Jaejoong adalah seorang tersangka kasus korupsi. Setelah itu sang ibu akan memanggil _maid_ untuk mengobati luka pada tangan puteri sulungnya itu.

Miris!

Berbeda saat adik Jaejoong yang bernama Kim Yoona. Pasti sang _eomma_ sendiri yang akan mengobatinya. Jaejoong pun jadi sangat kesal dan kecewa akan perlakuan orang tuanya sendiri.

Dan tak usah menanyakan bagaimana sikap sang _appa_. Lelaki itu hanya seorang yang gila kerja yang tak akan mau repot melihat bagaimana perkembangan sang puteri sulung. Kecuali terhadap Yoona yang selalu menorehkan prestasi maka sang ayah akan sangat bangga dan selalu memuji-muji gadis yang sekarang berusia 17 tahun itu. Jaejoong tak pernah di puji? Ya, karena Jaejoong hanya seorang biasa yang tak se_perfect_Yoona, adiknya.

_Doe_ _eyes_ itu nampak berkaca-kaca ketika ia mengingat bagaimana kehidupan yang ia jalani. Sangat jauh dari kasih sayang orang tua yang sangat ia harapkan. Wajar rasanya jika ia menganggap dirinya adalah anak tiri dari keluarga Kim yang terhormat itu. Meski kebutuhan materinya tak sedikit pun ada kata kekurangan –cenderung berlebih malah– tapi Jaejoong merasa benar-benar miskin akan cinta dari orang yang sangat ia harapkan perhatiannya itu. Jaejoong merenggut dalam hati.

'Mungkin aku hanya anak yang mereka pungut dari tempat sampah!'

Yunho dan Changmin yang ada bersama Jaejoong bukan tidak sadar dengan perubahan raut muka _yeoja_ itu yang sarat akan kesedihan. Tapi keduanya lebih memilih untuk diam saja. Terutama Yunho, ia yakin Jaejoong tengah menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak mudah gadis itu ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sesuatu... yang Jaejoong butuhkan untuk melampiaskannya. Emosi yang tersimpan sudah sejak lama. Yunho bisa merasakannya...

"_Ne_, kubuatkan kalian sup ayam jahe agar hangat. Makan disini saja,_ ne_."

Min _eomma _ meletakkan nampan ke atas meja tamu. Meletakkan dua mangkuk sup ayam jahe beserta nasi ke hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Changminnie, tolong ambilkan minumnya, _ne_." Min _eomma _ berucap pada Changmin dan _namja_ itu pun mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian dua gelas air putih tersaji di atas meja kaca itu.

"Ayo dimakan, Yunho _ah_."

Yunho mengangguk dan mulai memakan sup itu perlahan. Asap masih mengepul dari permukaan sup itu. Hm, baru dihangatkan rupanya.

Min _eomma _ menatap Jaejoong yang masih terdiam. Beliau pun tersenyum.

"Nak, kau juga. Ayo makan. Setelah ini kau bisa istirahat." Ucap Min _eomma _ .

Jaejoong menatap bingung ke arah Min _eomma _ yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. Hangat... hatinya terasa hangat melihat senyuman dari wanita paruh baya yang nampak masih cantik itu. Bahkan bibi itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nak'? Oh Tuhan...

Meski canggung, Jaejoong pun meraih mangkuknya dan mulai memakan sup itu perlahan.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk supnya ke atas meja lalu beralih mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan menguknya sedikit.

"Jaejoong. Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

"_Aigo_... Jaejoong _ah, _kau cantik sekali."

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung mendengarnya. Hei, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia mendengar seseorang memuji kecantikannya. Jadi, kenapa ia harus malu seperti ini?

"Yunho _ah_, _eomma_ tak menyangka kau sangat pintar memilih kekasih."

"UHUK!"

"UHUK!"

Nampak suara tersedak terdengar dari dua orang yang kini menatap horor satu sama lain. Min _eomma _ dan Changmin bahkan tak mengerti mengapa Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa sampai tersedak seperti itu. Apa yang salah?

Oh tentu saja ada yang salah.

"_ANDWE_! KAMI BUKAN KEKASIH!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Pertama, terimakasih atas sambutan untuk _fic_ ini ^^ Maaf untuk _typo _maupun _misstype_ yang ada. Maaf juga pada _summary_ lupa disebutkan bahwa fic ini GS. Saia membuat GS bukan berarti saia tidak suka dengan YJ dalam keadaan mereka sebenarnya. Saia Yjs –hampir– akut, kok^^ Karena ide yg ada dikepala saia membutuhkan _gender_ _yeoja_ maka _eomma_ pun saia sulap sementara... Ga apa, kan? :D

_So,_berkenan memberikan komentar kalian kembali?

.

o0o

.

_**Sign,**_

_**Zhie'Cassiopeia'Hikaru**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle : Convex**_

_**Author :Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Cast :Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, and others.**_

_**Warning :**__**Genderswitch**__** for Ukes, OOC, Mature content, Junk language, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia nampak begitu diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan dari luarnya,**_

_**Tapi siapa yang tahu jika kenyataannya adalah dia begitu kesepian, diselubungi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae**_

"_**CONVEX"**_

.

.

.

_Previous chapter :_

"Jaejoong. Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

"_Aigo_... Jaejoong _ah, _kau cantik sekali."

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung mendengarnya. Hei, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia mendengar seseorang memuji kecantikannya. Jadi, kenapa ia harus malu seperti ini?

"Yunho _ah_, _eomma_ tak menyangka kau sangat pintar memilih kekasih."

"UHUK!"

"UHUK!"

Nampak suara tersedak terdengar dari dua orang yang kini menatap horor satu sama lain. Bibi Min dan Changmin bahkan tak mengerti mengapa Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa sampai tersedak seperti itu. Apa yang salah?

Oh tentu saja ada yang salah.

"_ANDWE_! KAMI BUKAN KEKASIH!"

"Eh?"

.

.

**::CONVEX::**

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Yunho sudah bisa kembali pada aktivitasnya di kampus –tapi untuk kerja _part-time_nya Min _eomma_ masih tak mengizinkannya. Selama dua hari _namja_ itu tak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena sang _eomma_ melarangnya pergi kemana pun sebelum lukanya sembuh. Meski bosan berada di rumah, Yunho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yunho tak mungkin melawan apalagi Min _eomma _ rela 'bolos' kerja sehari untuk menemani Yunho.

_Appa _dan _eomma_ Yunho adalah seorang dosen di salah satu universitas swasta di daerah Gwangju. Keduanya mengajar ditempat yang sama. Memang, jarak antara Seoul dan Gwangju cukup jauh. Tapi mereka tidak berniat pindah karena Changmin bersekolah di Seoul sejak masih TK. Baru dua tahun yang lalu suami istri itu dipindah tugaskan untuk mengajar disana sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk tidak perlu memiliki tempat tinggal di Gwangju. Mungkin jika harus berada lebih lama di Gwangju mereka bisa menginap di rumah kerabat yang ada disana.

Yunho memasuki kelasnya untuk mata kuliah siang ini dan langsung disambut oleh riuh teman-teman yang ternyata sangat mengkhawatirkannya –karena Yunho sama sekali tak bercerita mengapa ia sampai tidak masuk kuliah selama dua hari. Ia tak ingin merepotkan dan membuat teman-temannya itu khawatir.

"_Ya! _Yunho_ ah_! Dua hari kau menghilang dan kembali dengan wajah membiru. Siapa yang menggigitmu, eoh!"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jungmo barusan. Yunho lalu mengambil duduk disamping _namja_ itu.

"Hanya terpeleset di kamar mandi." Ucap Yunho asal. Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar alasan tak bermutu yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho itu.

"_Yeah_, terpeleset dan sebagian otakmu terguncang karena itu kau memberi kami alasan klasik yang jadul itu." Young Hwa berucap sadis. Membuat Yunho tak sanggup untuk menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha..."

Jungmo merangkul bahu Yunho. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Yunho berhenti tertawa dan beralih menatap Jungmo. "Sudahlah, bukan masalah besar. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Tidak mungkin Yunho bercerita bahwa dirinya dikeroyok oleh tiga berandalan. Jika iya, maka teman-temannya itu pasti akan turun tangan dan langsung menghajar berandal itu. Yup, teman-teman Yunho memang sangat _care_ padanya. Alasan lain juga karena ia tidak mau lagi jadi bahan olok-olokan temannya jika ia ketahuan babak belur karena menolong Jaejoong. Bukan masalah jika yang ia tolong adalah _yeoja_ selain Jaejoong. Tapi ini Jaejoong! Karena kejadian di ruang organisasi yang mempertontonkan 'atraksi' heboh dari YunJae yang sempat menjadi bahan bergosip selama beberapa hari –hanya gosip di kelas Yunho, _sih_. Yunho sangat malu karena teman-temannya itu selalu menggodanya. Yeah, kejadian langka karena baru sekali itu mereka melihat seorang Yunho begitu 'dekat' dengan seorang _yeoja_. Ck, Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya gila!

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jaejoong, Yunho sama sekali belum bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu sejak Jaejoong pulang dari rumahnya.

Juga kejadian saat makan malam dimana sang _eomma_ yang mengira dirinya dan gadis itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Yunho mati-matian untuk meyakinkan sang _eomma_ bahwa ia dan Jaejoong hanya berteman. Min _eomma_ sebenarnya sulit percaya karena Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah Yunho ajak ke rumah. Jika bukan karena sang anak yang sangat gigih untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa, Min _eomma_ bahkan sudah berfikir untuk merestui keduanya. Oh, wow...

**PLUK**

Young Hwa menepuk pundak Yunho. "Yunho! Kau sakit? Atau otakmu benar-benar sudah bergeser?"

Yunho yang terkaget akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu malah nyengir gaje menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang justru menatapnya khawatir.

"Hehe... _gwaenchana."_

**.**

**.**

**o)CONVEX(o**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong, Jessica, dan Junsu tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di sebuah restoran masakan Jepang favorit mereka ketika Hyun Joong muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan menghampiri ketiga gadis itu.

"Hai..." sapa Hyun Joong.

Jessica yang melihat kemunculan tak terduga dari _ namja_ pujaannya itu jadi salah tingkah. "H-hai, _Oppa_."

Jaejoong mengernyit. '_Oppa_? Apa Jess mengenal _namja_ ini?' batin Jaejoong.

Hyun Joong menatap satu persatu ke arah gadis itu. "Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

Jessica nampak semakin salah tingkah. Junsu memilih diam dengan maksud membiarkan teman-temannya saja yang memutuskan. Sedangkan Jaejoong nampak tak peduli dengan kehadiran _namja_ itu dan memilih berkosentrasi menikmati Sushi favoritnya.

Jessica menyenggol lengan Jaejoong. Paham akan maksud sang sahabat, Jaejoong hanya menganggkat bahu. "Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya.

Jessica tersenyum canggung menatap Hyun Joong. "T-tentu saja, _Oppa_. Silakan duduk."

Hyun Joong tersenyum kemudian mengambil duduk disebelah Junsu sekaligus berhadapan dengan Jaejoong –hanya kursi itu yang tersisa dari empat kursi yang ada.

Hyun Joong memanggil seorang pelayan. "Aku pesan Sushi yang sama dengan dia, ya." Lelaki itu menunjuk Sushi yang dimakan oleh Jaejoong. Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Ah ya, minumannya juga sama."

"_Ne_, Tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap si pelayan.

Jessica dan Junsu menatap Hyun Joong bingung sedangkan Jaejoong masih tak peduli. Merasa diperhatikan, Hyun Joong malah tersenyum.

"Aku belum pernah makan Sushi disini dan sepertinya terlihat enak." Ucap Hyun Joong. Jessica dan Junsu pun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, apa yang _oppa _lakukan disini?" tanya Jessica. Gadis itu bisa akrab dengan memanggil Hyun Joong dengan sebutan '_Oppa_' sejak menjadi panitia Festival beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hanya kebetulan ingin makan siang disini dan tak menyangka bertemu kalian."

"Oh... kufikir _oppa_ membuntuti kami." Canda Jessica.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong berterima kasih dan pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Oh iya, mungkin kalian berdua sudah mengenalku, _ne_?" Hyun Joong menatap Junsu dan Jaejoong bergantian.

Junsu menggeleng sedang Jaejoong menatap dengan ujung bibir kanannya yang terangkat ke atas –meremehkan.

"E-eh?"

Malu. Hyun Joong sangat malu karena mengira dirinya sudah terkenal dikalangan tiga _flower girl_ Dong Bang itu. _Well,_ ia hanya yakin bahwa Jessica pasti sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya pada dua sahabatnya itu. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"K-kalau begitu kenalkan, namaku Kim Hyun Joong. Aku lebih tua setahun dari kalian." _Namja _itu nampak gugup.

Junsu manggut-manggut. Jessica hanya diam. Jaejoong? Dia memilih menikmati es krim vanilla yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan tadi.

Merasa diacuhkan, pada akhirnya Hyun Joong memilih diam dan berkonsentrasi menikmati Sushi dihadapannya.

Jessica baru saja akan berbicara pada Hyun Joong tapi _namja_ itu sudah lebih dulu angkat suara.

"Jaejoong _ssi_, kudengar kau sangat berbakat dalam men_desaign_ berbagai jenis pakaian."

_Namja_ itu menatap lembut ke arah Jaejoong sedangkan gadis itu hanya meliriknya sekilas. Membuat Jessica merasa sangat tidak nyaman melihatnya. Hei, _namja_ itu tidak pernah menatapnya selembut itu tapi kenapa dengan Jaejoong ... –

"Adikku sangat menyukai _desaign_ gaun berwarna merah yang kaubuat saat pameran semester lalu. Adikku bahkan berfoto sambil memeluk _desaign_mu."

Hyun Joong meletakkan foto itu ke atas meja, dimana nampak seorang gadis remaja tengah tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk erat _desaign_ gaun berwarna Merah Maroon. Memang benar semester lalu Dong Bang _University_ mengadakan pameran kesenian dari berbagai bidang yang menampilkan karya seni ciptaan anak didik mereka. Dan salah satu yang menjadi favorit adalah gaun berwarna Merah Maroon karya Jaejoong. Saking favoritnya, bahkan ada yang menawar _desaign_ itu dengan harga jutaan Won. Wow~

"_So_?"

Hyun Joong tersenyum. Akhirnya gadis itu mau menanggapi ucapannya. "Aku ingin kau menandatangani foto ini untuk adikku. Dia sangat ingin menjadi _desaigner _berbakat sepertimu."

Jaejoong nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum ia meraih bolpoint yang diberikan oleh Hyun Joong dan menandatangani foto itu. Dalam hati Jaejoong sangat senang karena banyak yang yang menyukai _desaign_nya. Tanpa sadar gadis itu pun tersenyum manis. Membuat Hyun Joong yang melihatnya tercegang. _Namja_ itu tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya yang berdetak tak biasa. Senyum Jaejoong benar-benar sangat manis.

Setelahnya, Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong terlibat banyak perbincangan. Keduanya nampak lebih akrab dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Junsu bahkan tak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu akan mudah akrab dengan _namja_ yang bahkan sebelumnya belum pernah mereka kenal itu. Tapi Junsu menganggap ini adalah satu hal yang positif dimana Jaejoong yang terkenal dingin terhadap _namja_ bisa juga bersikap hangat seperti ini. Terlalu cepat memang jika berfikir ke arah sana tapi Junsu tetap bahagia melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan Junsu yang berfikir demikian, Jessica malah menatap kesal ke arah dua orang itu. Dimana si _yeoja_ adalah sahabatnya sedangkan sang _namja_ adalah seseorang yang disukainya. Memang bukan salah Jaejoong jika Hyun Joong tiba-tiba mencoba mendekati gadis itu. Jessica yang cemburu juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong karena sahabatnya itu tak pernah tahu akan perasaannya terhadap _namja_ itu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga tidakkah Jaejoong mengerti sedikit saja dengan sikapnya yang tentu berbeda saat ia berbicara terhadap _namja_ itu? Mereka berteman bahkan sudah sejak lama tapi Jaejoong tak bisa juga mengerti dirinya?

Jessica menghela nafas menahan kesal. Sudahlah, ia tak sanggup lagi jika harus melihat pemandangan menjijikkan didepannya itu. Gadis itu pun memutuskan pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Junsu yang menegurnya pun tak di pedulikan sama sekali. Alhasil, ketiga orang itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Jessica dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu tapi hubungan Jaejoong dan Jessica sama sekali tak membaik. Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah berusaha berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu tapi Jessica sama sekali tak mau berterus terang padanya. Jaejoong pun bingung memikirkan apa sebenarnya salahnya yang membuat Jessica berubah jadi membencinya seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi bagi Jessica, dirinya punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia membenci Jaejoong sekarang. Yeah, karena Hyun Joong tentunya.

Awalnya Jessica ingin melupakan kejadian saat di restoran itu dan berniat untuk jujur saja akan perasaannya agar kedua sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa ia menyukai Hyun Joong. Tapi suatu hari saat Jess tanpa sengaja mendapati Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong yang tengah makan malam romantis berdua, membuat Jessica merasa bahwa Jaejoong telah menusuknya dari belakang.

Aneh memang karena Jaejoong tak tahu apa-apa tapi sifat egois Jessica sama sekali tak bisa mentolerir sahabatnya itu. Jadilah Jessica semakin menjauh dari Jaejoong dan sama sekali tak mau berbicara ketika Jaejoong mengajaknya bertemu.

Kemarahan Jessica akhirnya mencapai puncaknya saat keduanya –Jessica dan Jaejoong– memutuskan untuk berbicara di gedung olahraga selesai jam kuliah sore itu. Saat itu gedung sedang tak digunakan oleh siapapun sehingga hanya ada Jaejoong, Jessica, dan juga Junsu yang ada disana.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku, Jess." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ya, tentu saja kau tidak mengerti. Karena kau tidak pernah peka meski pada sahabatmu sendiri." Balas Jessica.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Junsu sudah sangat khawatir melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah dibalut amarah itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Jessica Jung. Jika kau fikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai Hyun Joong, kau salah besar."

Jessica tersentak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang kini juga menatapnya tajam. Junsu juga terkejut karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Jessica menyukai _namja_ yang akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong itu.

Astaga... apa ini akan menjadi sebuah cerita cinta segitiga yang memuakkan?

"Orang bodoh juga tahu jika melihat sikap menjijikanmu saat memandang lelaki itu."

Pedas!

Jessica tahu jika Jaejoong selalu berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang tidak gadis itu sukai. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka jika Jaejoong akan berbicara demikian pula padanya. Alhasil, Jessica pun tak berniat lagi untuk mencari perdamaian dengan sahabat –atau mungkin mantan sahabat? –nya itu.

"Kau selalu pandai menghina orang, Jae. Baguslah kalau kau sadar bahwa aku menyukainya. Karena itu aku akan memberi kesempatan padamu untuk menjauh darinya sebelum aku melakukan yang tidak kau inginkan."

Jaejoong membuat ekspresi seolah ia terkejut dan takut mendengar ucapan Jessica. "_Jinjjayo_? Hyaaa... aku takut sekali. Hahaha..."

Jessica mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Junsu yang melihat suasana semakin memanas berusaha untuk menenangkan tapi percuma karena baik Jessica maupun Jaejoong tak ada yang mau mendengarnya.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tak akan melakukan seperti yang kaukatakan karena aku," Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku juga menyukai _namja_ itu asal kau tahu, Nona Jung!"

Jessica terbelalak, begitu pula Junsu. Keduanya sama sekali tak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jessica bahkan merasa hatinya seperti terbakar. Sakit, karena dikhianati oleh seseorang yang selama ini selalu dekat dengannya. Jaejoong yang memulai menyulut api ini dan tentu saja Jessica tak perlu repot untuk memadamkannya karena ia pun bisa membuat api itu berkobar lebih panas lagi.

Junsu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "J-jangan bercanda, Jae..."

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dan menggeleng. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Untuk apa aku mau mendekati lelaki itu jika aku tak menyukainya? Kau tahu, Hyun Joong itu sangat berbeda karena ia–"

**PLAK**

Jaejoong terbelalak mendapati apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Jessica baru saja menampar pipinya yang kini dirasakan Jaejoong berdenyut amat sakit karena tamparan gadis itu sangat keras.

Junsu terbelalak tak percaya melihat kejadian barusan. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat seorang Jessica marah besar seperti itu. Mata Jessica tampak memerah menahan amarah. Membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"_WHAT THE FUCKIN' BITCH YOU ARE!"_

Jaejoong berteriak dengan sangat keras. Tidak pernah sekalipun ada orang yang bertindak kekerasan padanya dan Jeesica adalah sahabat sekaligus orang pertama yang melakukannya.

"Kau mengataiku '_bitch_'?" Jessica menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum meremehkannya. Sesaat kemudian teriakannya –yang tak kalah keras dari Jaejoong– pun menggema di ruang itu.

"KAULAH YANG _BITCH_, KIM JAEJOONG! KAU TAHU AKU MENYUKAINYA DAN KAU BERPURA-PURA TAK PEDULI! KAU BAHKAN MEREBUTNYA DARIKU! KAULAH YANG PANTAS DISEBUT PELACUR, _JERK!_"

"KURANG AJAR!"

Jaejoong langsung menjambak rambut Jessica dan menariknya kuat-kuat. Membuat Jessica meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha balas menjambak rambut Jaejoong. Dan terjadilah aksi jambak-menjambak diantara kedua gadis itu. Bahkan keduanya sampai berguling dilantai gedung olahraga yang dingin sambil terus menjambak rambut satu sama lain.

Junsu yang melihat 'aksi jambak-menjambak' antara kedua sahabatnya itu pun berusaha melerai. Junsu mencoba menarik Jaejoong tapi sayangnya ia tersenggol oleh Jessica hingga menyebabkan gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai dan kepalanya membentur tiang ring basket. Seketika Junsu langsung tak sadarkan diri karena benturan yang cukup keras itu. Darah segar mengucur dari hidung gadis malang itu.

Sadar akan Junsu yang kini tengah pingsan, Jaejoong dan Jessica segera menghentikan aksi mereka dan bergegas membawa Junsu ke rumah sakit. _Yeah_, paling tidak keduanya masih bisa meredam amarah mereka untuk sementara selagi keadaan Junsu yang seperti itu. Bukankah Junsu yang terluka adalah akibat ulah mereka juga?

"Masalah kita belum selesai, Kim Jaejoong." Seru Jessica. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di depan kamar rawat Junsu.

Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai menghubungi orang tua Junsu, menatap tajam ke arah Jessica.

"Tentu saja."

"Dan mulai sekarang," Jessica menarik nafas dalam. "persahabatan kita selesai! Mulai sekarang kita adalah musuh!"

Jaejoong terdiam.

Musuh... benarkah sekarang ia dan Jessica adalah musuh?

"Aku tak akan menolaknya, Nona Jung!"

**.**

**.**

**o)CONVEX(o**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menyeret malas kakinya melewati ruang keluarga kediamannya yang megah itu. Tujuannya adalah segera sampai di kamarnya di lantai dua dan tidur! Kepalanya benar-benar pusing saat ini. Sang _eomma_ yang tengah duduk sambil menonton tv di ruang keluarga, melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat lemas seperti itu langsung memanggil puteri sulungnya itu.

"Dari mana saja, Joongie? Kenapa baru pulang?"

Kim Sae Rin, wanita berusia 45 tahun itu menatap puterinya lembut. Dia tahu Jaejoong akan mengacuhkannya tapi ia tetap berusaha mengajak Jaejoong berbicara. Ia tahu, Jaejoongnya, puteri sulungnya itu, sikapnya sudah jauh berubah. Jika dulu Jaejoong adalah anak yang sangat manja padanya, kini Jaejoong yang sudah beranjak dewasa berubah drastis menjadi _yeoja_ yang bahkan tak tahu sopan santun meski dihadapan orang tuanya sendiri.

Seperti saat ini, saat Sae Rin berbicara, Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyahut bahkan tak menoleh sedikit pun. Gadis itu terus berlalu menuju kamarnya hingga kemudian Sae Rin akan mendengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan sangat keras.

**BRAK!**

Sae Rin menghela nafas. Bagaimana pun juga tak ada orang tua yang akan senang melihat sikap anaknya yang seperti ini. Tapi Sae Rin bisa apa? Jaejoong tidak bisa dinasihati dengan lemah lembut sekalipun. Memakai kekerasan? Tidak! Ia tak akan pernah melakukan hal nista semacam itu pada buah hatinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, bulir kristal bening itu kembali mengalir dari maniknya.

Saat itulah Yoona muncul dan langsung memeluk sang _eomma_ yang kini menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukannya. Beruntung Sae Rin masih memiliki Yoona yang menyayanginya. Entahlah, mungkin jika tak ada Yoona disisinya, Sae Rin tak yakin bisa menjalani hidup ini lebih lama lagi.

"_Uljima, eomma. Uljima..." _

.

.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam. Dan saat gadis itu membukanya, terlihat _doe eyes_ yang nampak basah karena... air mata.

Ya, Jaejoong menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Menangis, selama hanya dia yang tahu. Menangis dalam kesendirian. Menangisi apapun yang selama ini membuatnya kesal. Gadis itu memang sok tegar jika dihadapan orang lain tapi tidak jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Karena sisi lain dari seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah gadis itu sangat sensitif dan rapuh.

Jaejoong tahu jika sekarang sang _eomma_ pasti sedang menangis dalam pelukan sang adik. Tahu, Jaejoong sangat tahu dan sangat hafal dengan semua itu. Sudah terlalu sering ia membuat wanita itu menitikkan air mata. Dan Yoonalah yang akan menyapu air mata itu.

Yoona. Yoona. Dan Yoona!

Jaejoong akui ia sangat iri dengan adiknya sendiri. Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia seperti ini, cemburu pada adiknya sendiri. Entah alasan apa yang lebih tepat untuk bisa menggambarkan betapa irinya Jaejoong pada saudara kandungnya itu. Yang jelas Jaejoong iri! Iri! Dan iri! Ia iri pada Yoona! Sangat iri!

Jaejoong memukul-mukul tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu juga menyapu kasar air mata yang kini mengalir semakin deras dari kedua matanya. Air mata itu keluar dengan seenaknya padahal Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyukainya.

"Hiks..."

Jaejoong terisak. Sangat miris melihat keadaan gadis itu saat ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Benarkah hanya karena memikirkan kehidupan dalam keluarganya yang membuat gadis ini nampak begitu terluka?

Jawabnya tidak!

Gadis itu, Jessica. Jaejoong juga memikirkan tentang gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga, keduanya bersahabat tidak hanya satu atau dua hari melainkan sudah bertahun-tahun. Jaejoong memang tidak punya sahabat yang bisa ia percaya kecuali Jessica dan Junsu.

Sejak kecil, Jaejoong memang sudah bersikap sombong karena ia memang terlahir dikalangan keluarga kaya dan terpandang. Berteman dengan Jessica yang juga bersikap tak jauh berbeda dengannya, membuat keduanya merasa cocok dan menjadi sangat akrab. Sejak kecil, Jajoong tidak pernah punya teman. Selain karena sikapnya yang cenderung sombong, tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya kecuali para _namja_ yang sangat senang menggodanya. Itulah sebabnya Jaejoong selalu bersikap dingin terhadap semua lelaki yang coba mendekatinya.

Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin berteriak, mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa ia tidaklah seburuk yang orang lain katakan. Ia memang sombong –Jaejoong sadar itu–, tapi ia tak pernah berbuat buruk pada siapapun. Tapi sayang, tak ada yang mau mendengarnya sehingga Jaejoong pun semakin menjadi. Meski dulu pernah ada yang mencoba berteman dengannya dan Jaejoong pun sangat senang. Tapi ternyata orang itu hanya ingin berteman dengan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong kaya. Jaejoong benar-benar sakit hati karenanya. Sikapnya pun berubah menjadi semakin tak menentu. Kesombongannya juga semakin parah. Jaejoong bahkan tak mau lagi berteman dengan siapapun karena ia menganggap semua orang tak bisa dipercaya.

Saat Jaejoong terpuruk, hadir Jessica yang ternyata memiliki kisah hidup yang tak jauh berbeda darinya. Keduanya berbagi cerita. Keduanya pun mulai dekat, hingga akhirnya menjadi sahabat lekat sampai sekarang ini.

Tapi tidak lagi. Karena persahabatan keduanya sudah berakhir sejak kejadian di gedung olahraga itu.

Kecewa, sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat kecewa. Pada Jessica, juga pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong tidaklah serius saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Hyun Joong. Ia hanya ingin sedikit menge_test_apakah Jessica akan memilih lelaki itu atau dirinya yang notabeni adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan Jaejoong sama sekali tak menduga jika ternyata Jessica bahkan memutuskan untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai musuh dan memutus begitu saja tali persahabatan yang telah bertahun terjalin.

'Sebegitu mudahnya kah kau melepas sahabatmu hanya demi seorang lelaki?'

Jaejoong memang salah karena memulai perang yang tak ia sangka Jessica memilih jalan untuk mengobarkan api yang lebih besar. Mau bagaimanapun juga semua ini sudah terlanjur. Ia masih punya harga diri yang tinggi jika harus mengibarkan bendera putih terlebih dahulu. Paling tidak, ia yang memulai perang ini maka ia juga yang akan mengakhirinya dengan CARANYA sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**o)CONVEX(o**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Junsu menjalani kuliah mereka seperti biasa. Tidak, mungkin tidak se-biasa- biasanya karena saat ini mereka hanya berdua. _Well_, tentu saja tanpa Jessica. Sejak memutuskan persahabatannya dengan Jaejoong, gadis itu bahkan tak lagi bertegur sapa dengannya –tentu saja.

Jess mungkin masih bersikap baik pada Junsu karena ia tahu gadis polos itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah antara dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Tapi Jessica sama sekali tak berniat untuk merebut Junsu dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Tidak... tidak... bukan karena ia kasihan pada Jaejoong yang akan sendirian. Alasan yang lebih tepat adalah karena Jessica tak akan bisa melancarkan aksi 'balas dendam'nya pada Jaejoong jika ia mengajak gadis nan _innocent_ itu bersamanya. Karena itu, jangan heran jika kini Jessica terlihat akrab dengan mahasiswi yang dikenal sangat membenci Jaejoong. Diantaranya adalah Tiffany, Yuri, dan Hyeoyeon. Ketiga gadis itu adalah sekian dari mereka yang membenci Jaejoong. Alasannya, selain karena Jaejoong itu sangat sombong dan sering menghina mereka, ada juga yang membenci Jaejoong karena mereka diputuskan oleh kekasih mereka yang malah berpaling ketika melihat sosok Nona Kim yang angkuh itu. Dan alasan ini sangat cocok dengan Tiffany yang diputuskan oleh kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu karena kekasihnya yang bernama Siwon itu jatuh hati pada pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Dan mudah saja bagi seorang Jung Jessica yang pandai bermain kata itu untuk bisa 'merekrut' para gadis yang membenci Jaejoong itu dan menjadikan mereka sebagai komplotannya. Meski awalnya tampak aneh, tapi para _yeoja_ itu akhirnya terhasut juga oleh perkataan Jessica. Mereka pun memilih mengikuti Jessica. Mengapa tidak? Bahkan Jessica yang dikenal sangat solid terhadap Jaejoong saja akhirnya 'tidak betah' juga bersama gadis itu. Para gadis itu beranggapan, sebagai 'mantan sahabat', Jessica pasti mengetahui banyak hal tentang Jaejoong yang tentu saja akan memudahkan mereka yang ingin menghancurkan gadis itu. _Well_, tepuk tangan untuk Jess yang sudah berhasil menghasut _yeoja-yeoja_ bodoh itu! Mereka sangat bodoh karena mau saja diperalat oleh _yeoja_ macam Jessica yang mereka tak tahu seperti apa dalamnya.

"Jae, sore ini temani aku ke bandara, _ne_?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang di cafetaria. "_Wae_? Kau mau pergi kemana?" Junsu menggeleng.

"Bukan mau pergi, tapi aku ingin menjemput seseorang."

Jaejoong berhenti mengunyah sosis gorengnya. "Siapa?"

Jaejoong bisa melihat Junsu yang kini tersenyum penuh arti dengan muka yang nampak memerah. Oh baiklah, tak usah dikatakan pun ia akan tahu siapa yang akan Junsu jemput. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _namjachingu_ sahabatnya itu?

"Yoochunnie, hari ini dia pulang dari Amerika, Jae."

_See! _Tebakannya benar, bukan?

Junsu tak bisa menutupi betapa bahagianya ia setelah hampir setahun tak bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya itu. Terakhir kali bertemu adalah tahun lalu saat Yoochun sedang liburan musim panas. Hanya dua minggu dan lelaki itu harus kembali lagi ke Amerika karena suatu urusan. Meskipun keduanya tak pernah putus kontak, tapi tetap saja, antara bertemu lewat _video calls_ dengan bertemu secara langsung tentu berbeda, bukan?

Jaejoong meneguk sisa terakhir jus jeruknya. "Baiklah, jam berapa?"

Junsu tersenyum senang. Jaejoong memang sahabat terbaiknya. Meski Junsu itu cerewet, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah protes padanya. Berbeda denga Jessica –Junsu sebenarnya sedih karena kehilangan satu sahabatnya ini, meski Jess tidak menghindarinya– yang akan selalu marah jika sikap cerewet Junsu kambuh. Jaejoong dan Jessica memang berbeda. Tapi rasa sayangnya pada kedua sahabatnya itu tidak akan pernah berbeda. Junsu menyayangi keduanya sama rata.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam empat sore nanti." Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri saja. Aku tak mau lagi menjadi orang bodoh yang menonton opera sabun kalian berdua."

Junsu terkekeh. Ya sudahlah, saat Jaejoong bercanda memang terkadang menyakitkan jika didengar begitu saja. Tapi Junsu tahu jika sahabatnya itu tak bermaksud menyinggung atau bahkan menyakiti hati siapapun. Cara bicara Jaejoong memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu dan tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya meski Jaejoong dipaksa sekalipun.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan tetap menjemputmu supaya kita bisa ke bandara bersama-sama."

"Umm. Terserahmu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oppa_!"

Junsu langsung menghambur dalam pelukan sang kekasih tanpa peduli pada puluhan pasang mata yang melihatnya. Ayolah, gadis itu sangat merindukan kekasihnya jadi jangan pernah menyalahkannya. Cinta itu 'kan buta... Haha!

Yoochun memberi kecupan ringan pada bibir Junsu. Membuat Jaejoong yang melihatnya malah menunduk malu. Hei, kenapa Jaejoong yang malu? Ukh, oke. Satu hal tentang Jaejoong adalah gadis itu belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun –ciuman seperti yang dilakukan YooSu couple dihadapannya itu. Bagimana mau ciuman? Pacaran saja ia tidak pernah!

Yoochun merangkul pinggang Junsu erat. "Hai _baby_, apa kabarmu?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini, _Oppa_." sahut Junsu dengan cengiran lebarnya. Yoochun yang gemas pun kembali mencium gadisnya itu. Oh, ingatkan mereka bahwa mereka masih ada di bandara itu.

Kemesraan YooSu yang tidak pandang tempat itu membuat Jaejoong jengah melihatnya. Lihatlah, bahkan kekasih Junsu itu tak menyapa dirinya. Tentu saja, Yoochun sangat mengenal Jaejoong yang notabeni adalah sahabat sekaligus sepupu kekasihnya itu. Yoochun juga mengenal Jessica dan sudah tahu mengenai masalah antara Jessica dan Jaejoong –tentu saja, Junsu akan selalu bercerita apapun yang terjadi pada belahan jiwanya itu. Dan biasanya, Jaejoong akan ditemani oleh Jessica saat mereka menjemput Yoochun seperti ini. Sehingga Jaejoong tidak akan merasa seperti tiang bodoh yang hanya mematung melihat drama _lovey-dovey _didepannya.

"Ekhm!" Jaejoong berdehem. Mencoba memberitahukan pada kedua orang itu bahwa eksistensinya ditempat ini telah mereka abaikan. Yoochun yang pertama sadar pun segera menyapa gadis itu.

"Hai, Jae. Galak seperti biasa, eoh?"

Meski Yoochun hanya bercanda tapi Jaejoong selalu membalasnya dengan 'candaan' andalannya.

"Yeah, dan tetap lebar seperti biasa, _ne_, Yoochun _Oppa_?"

Junsu sudah terbiasa melihat 'pemandangan' seperti ini. Jika ada Jessica suasanannya pasti akan lebih parah lagi karena Jessica sangat suka mengompori Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang sangat suka adu mulut itu.

"Kita ke rumahku, _ne, jagi_?" Yoochun berucap pada Junsu dan mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu. Pasangan itu kemudian menatap Jaejoong.

"Em, aku ada urusan jadi tidak bisa ikut. Maaf hanya menjemputmu sampai disini, _oppa_." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau terlalu pengertian, Jae."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Jaejoong melewati **Coffee Cojjee **dan gadis itu memutuskan mampir sebentar meski hanya menikmati segelas cappucino. Jaejoong mengambil duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela kaca besar yang langsung mengarah pada pemandangan di jalan raya yang tampak masih ramai.

Setelah dari bandara tadi, Jaejoong tidak pulang ke rumah dan hanya berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Mampir sebentar di sebuah supermarket untuk membeli roti, ia tak mau makan karena merasa tak nafsu makan. Setelahnya gadis itu hanya diam berjam-jam di dalam mobilnya sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam dari pinggir Sungai Han. Barulah saat langit mulai menggelap, gadis itu berniat pulang tapi urung karena kini ia berada di cafe ini.

Jaejoong menopang dagu menatap pemandangan disampingnya yang tersuguh lewat yang besar itu. Sesaat kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan buku menu ditangannya.

"Selamat malam, Nona. Ingin pesan apa?"

Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh. Suara ini... sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara pelayan ini. Penasaran, gadis itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pelayan berbaju putih yang kini berdiri di depannya. Dan sukses! Matanya terbelalak sempurna melihat wajah pelayan itu. Kenal? Tentu saja. Ia sangat kenal dengan wajah itu.

"Yunho?"

Benar, pelayan itu adalah Yunho. _Namja_ itu memang kerja _part-time_ di cafe ini setiap harinya –kecuali hari Rabu dan Jum'at karena dua hari itu cafe ini tutup.

Tak berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho juga sama terkejutnya ketika melihat gadis itu. Selama bertahun-tahun Yunho bekerja di cafe ini, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Jaejoong datang ke tempat ini. Mengingat hubungannya dengan Jaejoong yang bisa dikatakan tidak cukup baik, Yunho pun nampak bingung harus bersikap seperti apa dihadapan gadis ini. Terlebih, ini adalah pertama mereka bertemu lagi sejak insiden dengan berandalan waktu itu. Sudah berapa lama, eoh?

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Jaejoong, matanya lekat menatap ke arah Yunho.

"Eum, ya. Begitulah."

Jaejoong melipat tangannya ke atas meja. "Bawakan segelas cappucino, _ne_."

Yunho mengangguk. "_Ne_. Tunggulah sebentar."

Yunho kembali ke bagian _counter_ dan menyerahkan pesanan Jaejoong pada seorang Barista. Taeyang yang tadi sempat memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong, segera menghampiri _namja_ itu.

"Aku melihatnya. Siapa gadis cantik itu? Pacarmu?" Ucap Taeyang tanpa basa-basi. Membuat Yunho menghela nafas.

Yeah, pertama teman-temannya di kampus. Lalu _eomma_nya sendiri. Dan sekarang Taeyang juga mengira hal yang sama? Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan orang-orang itu akan terus salah paham jika melihatnya bersama dengan gadis itu?

'Kenapa semua orang mengira Jaejoong itu pacarku? Memangnya kami terlihat seperti pasangan yang tengah menjalin cinta, eoh?' batin Yunho. _Namja_ itu pun menggeleng menatap Taeyang.

"Hanya kenalanku di kampus." Jawab Yunho. Taeyang pun manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Hei, kalau ada kesempatan kenalkan aku padanya, _ne_? Gadis itu benar-benar sangat cantik."

"Yunho _ah,_ ini cappucinonya." Barista menyodorkan secangkir cappucino dengan hiasan serbuk cokelat berbentuk _Ámor_ diatasnya_._

"_Ne, gomawo."_

Yunho menyodorkan nampannya yang berisi secangkir cappucino pesanan Jaejoong pada Taeyang yang disambut dengan tatapan bingung oleh _namja_ itu.

"Kau ingin mengenalnya, kan? Ayo! Ini kesempatanmu. Tapi jangan terkejut jika sudah mendengarnya bicara, _ne_?"

Setelah berbicara demikian Yunho langsung melarikan diri dengan menghampiri pelanggan yang baru saja masuk. Taeyang ingin sekali berteriak memanggil Yunho tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Akhirnya, ia pun membawa nampan itu ke meja gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali melihatnya itu.

"_**Tapi jangan terkejut jika sudah mendengarnya bicara, ne?"**_

Sebenarnya Taeyang ingin bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan Yunho itu tapi _namja_ itu sudah keburu kabur. Ya sudahlah, ia akan tahu sendiri jika sudah bertemu gadis itu nantinya.

"Permisi, maaf membuat Anda menunggu–"

"Dasar ka– Hei, kau bukan Yunho?"

Taeyang mengangguk. "_Ne_, aku Taeyang. Yunho sedang mengantar pesanan untuk pelanggan yang lain."

Jaejoong melirik meja di pojok kiri yang tak jauh darinya. Disana memang terlihat Yunho yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan untuk dua orang _yeoja_ yang duduk disana. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak senang melihatnya. Bukankah tadi ia memesan minumannya dengan _namja_ itu? Bagaimana bisa Yunho malah memilih mengantar pesanan orang lain dan mengacuhkan dirinya? Oh _My_... lucu sekali pemikiran gadis satu ini. Memangnya Yunho itu pelayan pribadinya, hm?

"Panggilkan Yunho dan suruh ia kemari!" Perintah Jaejoong pada Taeyang yang masih berdiri didepannya. Taeyang bahkan bisa melihat mata Jaejoong yang tak lepas menatap Yunho bahkan hingga _namja_ itu menghilang di balik pintu menuju dapur.

"B-baiklah."

Taeyang segera berlari ke dapur dan mendapati Yunho yang sedang minum segelas air putih.

"Yun, gadis itu mencarimu."

"Eh? Siapa?"

Taeyang menepuk kepalanya sendiri melihat sikap Yunho. "Gadis itu! Gadis cantik yang tadi!"

Mengerti siapa yang Taeyang maksud Yunho pun hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Kenapa dia mencariku?"

"Mana kutahu."

Yunho menatap Taeyang. "Hei, kau tidak jadi berkenalan dengannya?"

Taeyang menggeleng. "Tidak jadi. Matanya saja menatap galak begitu kearahku. Cantik sih, iya. Sangat malah. Tapi gadis itu terlihat galak sekali."

Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya. "Ya sudah. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan pesanannya tadi, _ne_."

"Hm. Cepatlah temui dia. Dia seperti orang kesurupan hanya karena mencarimu."

Yunho menatap Taeyang tak percaya. "_Jinjjayo_?"

"_Ne, ne, ne._ Makanya cepat temui gadismu itu sebelum aku berubah fikiran dan merebutnya darimu."

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Apanya yang gadisku? Kau berubah fikiran pun aku tak akan melarangmu."

"_Ya_! Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara!" Taeyang mendorong Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu. "jangan sampai kau menyesal karena tidak mengakui gadis itu adalah gadismu. Hus! Sana pergi!"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Aneh sekali, kenapa Taeyang jadi sewot seperti itu padanya? Dan apa maksudnya dengan menyesal? Kenapa ia harus menyesal jika tak mengakui Jaejoong itu adalah gadisnya?

'Jaejoong 'kan memang bukan gadisku jadi apanya yang harus kuakui? Aneh sekali.'

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hm, sebenarnya ga mau TBC sampe sini tapi karena sudah terlalu panjang, ya sudah. Lanjutannya dibikin di _Chap_ selanjutnya saja. Oh iya, maaf _chap_ ini dikit banget _YunJae's moment_nya. Tuntutan cerita, sih... #Plak

Yg nanya NC... *tengokLappie* Chap 6, un. Hehe...

.

.

_Mind to review again?_

.

.

**Sign,**

**Zhie'Cassiopeia'Hikaru**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tittle : Convex**_

_**Author :Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Cast :Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, and others.**_

_**Warning :Genderswitch for Ukes, OOC, Mature content, Junk language, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia nampak begitu diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan dari luarnya,**_

_**Tapi siapa yang tahu jika kenyataannya adalah dia begitu kesepian, diselubungi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae**_

"_**CONVEX"**_

.

.

.

_Previuos Chapter :_

"_Ne, ne, ne._ Makanya cepat temui gadismu itu sebelum aku berubah fikiran dan merebutnya darimu."

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Apanya yang gadisku? Kau berubah fikiran pun aku tak akan melarangmu."

"_Ya_! Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara!" Taeyang mendorong Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu. "jangan sampai kau menyesal karena tidak mengakui gadis itu adalah gadismu. Hus! Sana pergi!"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Aneh sekali, kenapa Taeyang jadi sewot seperti itu padanya? Dan apa maksudnya dengan menyesal? Kenapa ia harus menyesal jika tak mengakui Jaejoong itu adalah gadisnya?

'Jaejoong 'kan memang bukan gadisku jadi apanya yang harus kuakui? Aneh sekali.'

**.**

**.**

**o)CONVEX(o**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Jaejoong mendengus kesal karena Yunho yang ia tunggu sedari tadi tak muncul-muncul juga. Ia jadi berfikiran mungkin pelayan yang tadi ia suruh sama sekali tak menyampaikan pada Yunho bahwa ia memanggil _namja_ itu.

"Aish, awas saja jika dia tidak kemari dalam hitungan ketiga. Aku pasti akan mematahkan lehernya!"

"Leher siapa yang ingin kaupatahkan?"

Jaejoong yang terkejut langsung menoleh kesampingnya dan mendapati Yunho yang kini tengah berdiri disana. Hei, dia bahkan belum sempat memulai hitungannya dan _namja_ itu sudah muncul. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Lehermu, bodoh!"seru Jaejoong.

"Aku?" Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau ingin mematahkan leherku?"

"Karena kau itu menyebalkan! Aku sampai bosan menunggumu disini, bodoh!"

Suara Jaejoong yang tidak bisa dibilang tidak keras itu pun menyita perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang kini menatap ke arah meja dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong berada. Taeyang yang saat itu baru saja mengantar pesanan pelanggan hanya terkekeh melihat dua makhluk itu.

"Masih tidak mengakui kalau itu gadisnya? Cih, semua orang juga bisa melihat jika gadis itu tengah kesal pada kekasihnya. Dasar Yunho bodoh."

Yunho menunduk berkali-kali dihadapan semua orang. "_Jeosonghamnida_! _Jeongmal_ _jeosonghamnida_!"

Keadaan pun kembali seperti semula.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sementara gadis itu malah menatap keluar jendela. Yunho menarik nafas dalam.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Nona?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang masih berdiri didepannya. "Berhentilah bicara jika kau masih berdiri seperti itu." Dan gadis itu buang muka lagi.

Yunho menghela nafas. Gadis ini... Aish!

'Aku pasti sudah mati berdiri jika gadis seperti ini benar adalah gadisku.' Yunho membatin.

Tunggu! Tadi dia memikirkan apa? Jika Jaejoong adalah gadisnya? Hahaha... Yunho pasti sudah gila!

"Dengar Jae, aku sedang banyak kerjaan. Jika kau memang ada perlu denganku kau bisa menunggu sampai pekerjaanku selesai."

Jaejoong diam tak menyahut. Yunho meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Jaejoong? Kau Kim Jaejoong?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong serempak menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil nama Jaejoong itu. Saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Jaejoong langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"M-Manager?/_Teukie eonnie_?" seru Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

Yang dipanggi Teukie itu langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho sampai harus menyingkir kesamping karena tersenggol oleh wanita berusia kurang dari 35 tahun itu.

"_Jagi,_ kau kemana saja? Butik terasa sepi karena kau tak berkunjung hampir seminggu."

"Ah~ itu, em... aku ada urusan, _eonnie_. Jadi tidak sempat mampir. _Mianhae_."

"Aish, kau ini."

Teukie atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Leeteuk itu memiliki nama asli Kim Jung Soo. Awalnya ia bermarga Park, tapi setelah menikah dengan Kim Kang In setahun yang lalu, otomatis marganya pun berubah mengikuti sang suami. Leeteuk adalah pemilik butik favorit Jaejoong sekaligus manager di **Coffee Cojjee** –cafe tempat Yunho bekerja ini.

"_Eonnie_, aku baru tahu kalau kau punya cafe." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ah, _mian._ _Eonnie_ lupa memberitahumu. Awalnya cafe ini adalah milik suamiku. Tapi sekarang aku yang mengelolanya."

"Oh..."

"Em, permisi. Boleh aku kembali ke belakang, _Manager_-_ssi_?" suara Yunho menginterupsi. Ah, kedua makhluk ber_gender_ wanita itu baru sadar kalau Yunho sedari tadi masih berdiri seperti patung bodoh disamping mereka.

"Ah, Yunho _ah_. Maaf melupakanmu. Tentu saja, kembalilah bekerja. Tapi sebelumnya bawakan aku secangkir cappucino dan juga bawakan Jaejoongie _cake_ terbaru kita. Aku ingin minta pendapat gadis cantik ini tentang _cake_ terbaru itu." Leeteuk berucap panjang lebar.

Yunho mengangguk. "_Ne_, saya permisi dulu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sampai _namja _itu menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Leeteuk yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau mengenal Yunho, Joongie?"

Oh ya, selain Leeteuk, Junsu, dan sang _eomma_, Jaejoong tidak pernah suka orang lain memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Joongie' karena ia merasa seperti anak kecil saja jika dipanggil seperti itu. Dan pengecualian untuk tiga orang yang sudah disebutkan tadi.

Jaejoong menatap Leeteuk. "_Ne. _Dia kuliah di universitas yang sama denganku."

Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya."Dia tampan, kan?"

"_Ne_ –eh?"

Leeteuk lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau tahu, Jae. Yunho itu adalah pegawai kesayangan suamiku. Yunho sudah bekerja ditempat ini sejak ia masih SMA. Yunho sangat rajin dan disiplin. Dia adalah pegawai kepercayaan kami."

Jaejoong memimum cappucinonya. "Anak emas, kah?"

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Tidakkah itu akan membuat pegawai lain menjadi iri?"

Leeteuk menggeleng."Yunho memang 'anak emas' di cafe ini. Tapi bukan berarti kami memperlakukannya berbeda dibandingkan yang lain. Di cafe ini, semua pegawai diperlakukan secara adil, Joongie. Hanya saja kami menaruh kepercayaan lebih pada Yunho."

"Hm, begitu ya..."

"Karena pegawai disini banyak yang masih kuliah bahkan juga anak SMA, kami memberi keringanan bagi mereka untuk datang pada jam yang mereka bisa."

Jaejoong menatap Leeteuk bingung. "Lalu? Jika mereka tidak bisa datang bagaimana? Kuliah atau sekolah, kan cukup sibuk?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. "Disini ada sekitar dua puluh pegawai, dimana lima belas orangnya adalah sebagai pelayan. Dari lima belas orang itu, ada sekitar delapan orang yang masih kuliah dan SMA. Kami sudah membagi _shift_ mereka sebaik mungkin. Jika mereka memang berhalangan, biasanya ada pegawai lain yang akan menggantikan."

"Hm... _eonnie_ sangat hebat mengorganisir mereka." Puji Jaejoong.

Leeteuk mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya didepan Jaejoong. "_Ani._ Itu sudah kebijakan yang dibuat suamiku sejak dulu. Aku hanya melanjutkan saja."

Tak lama kemudian Yunho datang membawa secangkir cappucino untuk Leeteuk dan sebuah _cake_ yang nampak sangat cantik untuk Jaejoong. Setelahnya, Yunho kembali ke belakang.

"Nah, Joongie. Selamat mencoba."

"Eum."

Jaejoong memotong kecil _cake_ itu lalu memakannya. "_Eonnie,_ ini enak sekali!"

"_Jinjjayo_? _Ya_, Joongie _ah_, kau harus sering datang kesini. Aku akan memberikan bonus khusus untukmu nanti."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "_Ne. Gomawo, eonnie_."

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan pegawai-pegawai yang lain, Yunho dan Taeyang pun pamit untuk pulang. Selain di hari Sabtu dan Minggu yang tutup jam sebelas malam, di hari biasa –Senin, Selasa dan Kamis– cafe ini akan tutup jam sepuluh. Sekarang hari Kamis. Cafe pun tutup jam sepuluh. Oh iya, cafe ini buka mulai jam dua siang.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita nonton bola bersama?" Ucap Taeyang pada Yunho sambil mereka berjalan menuju keluar cafe. Besok hari Jum'at dan cafe tutup. Paling tidak mereka punya waktu luang untuk nonton acara sepak bola Liga Champion yang sedang seru-serunya saat ini.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku tak bisa."

"_Wae_? Kau mau kencan, ya?"

Yunho menatap Taeyang bingung. "Kencan? Dengan siapa?"

Taeyang menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang Yunho dengan ujung dagunya. "Tuh!"

Yunho pun menegok ke belakang seperti yang diisyaratkan oleh Taeyang. "Eh, Jaejoong? Kau belum pulang?"

Taeyang geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Yunho. _Namja_ itu menepuk pundak Yunho pelan. "Sudahlah, _Bro_. Jangan terlalu dingin seperti itu. Kau akan menyesal kalau gadismu itu nanti meninggalkanmu."

Yunho mendengus. Dia sudah mati-matian menjelaskan pada temannya itu bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah gadisnya, kekasihnya, pacarnya, belahan jiwanya, atau apapun yang sejenis dengan kata-kata itu. Tapi sayangnya Taeyang tak bisa diyakinkan semudah itu. Bahkan beberapa pegawai yang lain malah ikut terhasut dan menganggap Jaejoong adalah memang pacarnya Yunho.

"_Well, _Yunho _ah. _Aku duluan,_ ne? Bye! _Selamat 'bersenang-senang'_."_

"Hm."

Setelah Taeyang benar-benar pergi, barulah Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada mobil mewahnya itu. Bisa Yunho lihat mata berkilat Jaejoong yang menatap tajam padanya. Oke, Yunho sudah siap jika harus 'disemprot' lagi oleh Jaejoong. Bukankah gadis itu memang hobi marah-marah?

"Sudah selesai dengannya?" gumam Jaejoong tanpa suara melengking yang sudah Yunho perkirakan tadi. Wah, _tumben_ sekali gadis ini tak 'banyak' berteriak hari ini? –kecuali satu kali di dalam cafe tadi.

"Maksudmu Taeyang? Hm, sudah." Sahut Yunho.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung. "Masuk? Kemana?"

"Ke dalam mobilku, bodoh!"

"O-oh. Hei, untuk apa? Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Kau tidak lupa, kan kalau tadi aku ingin bicara denganmu?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Nah, tidak mungkin kita berbicara disini, bukan?" Yunho mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu jangan hanya mengangguk dan CEPAT MASUK!"

Oh yeah, meledak lagi, eoh?

"Tapi aku bawa motor?" ucap Yunho sambil menoleh ke tempat parkir dimana motor hitam _sport_ kesayangannya tengah terparkir disana. Hari ini Yunho buru-buru karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membawa motor.

Jaejoong menoleh pada motor Yunho itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan kemudian menutupnya lagi setelah mengambil tasnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ke rumahku?" tanya Yunho.

"_Ani._ Ke neraka!"

"Eh?"

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam. "Aish, kau ini selain bodoh ternyata juga lemot sekali."

.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah kedai pinggir jalan yang cukup ramai. _Namja_ itu bilang dia sangat lapar dan ingin mencari makan sekalian tempat untuk dia bisa bicara dengan Jaejoong. Yunho memilih kedai bibi Hwang langganannya yang terkenal dengan _Gimbop dan Soondae_nya yang sangat enak. Yunho bahkan sudah sangat akrab dengan bibi Hwang. Karena itu, sekali Yunho duduk, tanpa perlu memesan pun bibi Hwang sudah tahu bahwa Yunho pasti akan makan _Gimbop _dan_ Kimchi_ –favorit Yunho. Yunho tidak minum Soju karena itu bibi Hwang hanya memberinya air putih.

"Wah, Yunho membawa gadis, _ne_? Kufikir kau hanya makan dengan Taeyang saja." Ucap bibi Hwang sambil meletakkan _Gimbop _dan_ Kimchi_ di meja Yunho.

"Hanya temanku, bi. Tidak usah mencurigaiku seperti itu."

"_Aigo... aigo..._ tidak usah malu begitu, Yunho _ah_. Bibi juga pernah muda, _kok_."

Mendengar candaan bibi Hwang, Yunho hanya mengangguk sungkan.

'Jangan bilang kalau orang yang 'salah paham' akan bertambah lagi?' batin Yunho.

"Nona, kau mau pesan apa?" Bibi Hwang bertanya pada Jaaejoong.

Jaejoong tak menyahut. Sepertinya tidak sadar jika ada orang yang berbicara padanya. Gadis itu nampak seperti sedang mengeksplorasi kedai itu. Menatapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Jajeoong makan ditempat seperti ini. Tentu saja ia sangat asing dengan tempat yang bisa dibilang tidak luas itu. Duduknya saja hanya diatas kursi plastik yang Jaejoong yakin sudah sangat tua karena nampak begitu kusam. Tapi anehnya orang-orang yang ada di dalam kedai ini nampak tak peduli dan begitu menikmati makanan mereka.

"Yun,"

"Hm?"

"Apa makanan di tempat ini bersih?"

Tanpa merasa tersinggung atau apapun, bibi Hwang yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tersenyum renyah. Dari penampilan gadis itu, Bibi Hwang bisa menebak gadis macam apa yang tengah bersama Yunho itu. Sudah bertahun berjualan, hal macam ini bukanlah hal yang baru bagi wanita berusia sekitar 45 tahun itu.

"Tentu saja, Nona. Meski pun tempat ini hanya kedai yang kecil, kami menjamin semua makanan disini bersih dan aman. Jadi, Nona tidak perlu takut untuk memesan apapun." Ucap bibi Hwang.

Jaejoong menatap wanita itu dan Yunho bergantian. "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memesan apa?"

"Hmp."

Yunho menahan tawanya sementara bibi Hwang terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos yang baru saja terlontar dengan lucunya dari mulut seorang Kim Jajeoong. Baru kali ini Yunho melihat wajah polos dari gadis itu saat ia bicara. Biasanya, wajah itu sarat akan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Tapi sekarang?

Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Yunho. "Aku tahu kau menertawakanku, bodoh!"

**PLUK**

"Aw! Bibi, kenapa memukulku?" ringis Yunho.

Bibi Hwang baru saja menggeplak kepala Yunho meski tidak keras. Namun berhasil membuat Jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya. Gadis itu merasa lucu melihat Yunho yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir merah cherrynya.

Yunho tertegun sejenak melihat pemandangan langka itu. Menurut cerita teman-temannya, tidak mudah melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal arogan itu menyunggingkan senyum. Tapi sekarang Yunho melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tepat dihadapannya! Dan Yunho tahu bahwa senyum seorang Kim Jaejoong itu sangatlah... indah.

"Aish, Yunho _ah_. Kau ini kenapa malah menertawakan pacarmu sendiri? Sudahlah, Nona. Serahkan saja pada bibi Hwang ini." Bibi Hwang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku akan memberikan makanan yang pasti akan kau sukai. Tunggu sebentar,_ne_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Bibi Hwang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho yang ada dihadapannya. Jaejoong bingung melihat Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang menurut Jaejoong sangat bodoh.

"Apa yang kaulihat?"

"Kau cantik."

"Eh? Kau bicara apa?"

Yunho tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. "_A-ani_. Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan! Aku makan duluan, _ne? _Aku lapar sekali_._"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. Gadis itu tidak tuli untuk mendengar apa yang baru saja Yunho katakan. Dia bahkan bisa dengan jelas mendengar jika tadi Yunho menyebutnya cantik. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar saja. Karena yang sebenarnya adalah ia berusaha menutupi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Jaejoong bahkan bisa merasa pipinya yang sedikit memanas karena ucapan Yunho barusan.

'Aish, apa yang terjadi denganku?'

Beberapa saat kemudian bibi Hwang datang membawa sajian untuk Jajeoong.

"TARA!" Bibi Hwang meletakkan sepiring _Bibimbop _yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat ke atas meja di depan Jaejoong. "Silakan dicicipi. Kau pasti akan menyukai rasanya, Nona."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "_Ne._ Terimakasih."

"Apa kau minum Soju?" tanya bibi Hwang sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"_Ne_?"

"Jika kau mau aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Ba–"

"Tidak usah, Bi. Air putih saja." Yunho menyela bahkan sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan perkataannya. Membuat gadis itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Bibi Hwang yang melihat tingkah dua –menurutnya– sejoli itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Wah, Yunho _ah _posesif sekali. Baiklah, Nona. Ada baiknya kau menurut saja pada kekasihmu itu. Tunggu sebentar, _ne_? Bibi akan mengambilkan air putihnya dulu." Bibi Hwang kemudian pergi.

"Hei, bodoh!" seru Jaejoong.

"Hm." Sahut Yunho. Ia sebenarnya tak suka Jaejoong memanggilnya seperti itu tapi apa boleh buat? Lebih baik dari pada gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bengsek' seperti yang gadis itu lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kenapa bibi itu bilang kalau aku harus menurut pada kekasihku? Memangnya kau pacarku?"

Yunho mendongak menatap Jaejoong. "Menurutmu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Aku membencimu. Apa mereka tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Yunho tak menyahut. Lebih memilih menghabiskan makanannya daripada mendengar ocehan gadis cantik didepannya itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang nampak begitu lahap memakan makanannya. Diperhatikannya lekat wajah _namja_ itu. Hm, dia baru sadar kalau Yunho itu lumayan –jika ia tidak gengsi untuk mengatakan 'sangat'– tampan. Dengan rambut brunette berwarna hitam kecokelatan. Wajahnya cukup kecil untuk ukuran seorang _namja._ Tapi Yunho punya hidung mancung yang terpahat sempurna serta bibir tebalnya yang berbentuk hati. Mata yang indah dan tajam seperti musang itu bisa Jaejoong lihat dengan sangat jelas tanpa balutan kacamata yang– Hei! Sejak kapan _namja_ itu tidak memakai kacamatanya? Kenapa Jaejoong baru sadar?

"Yun,"

"Hm,"

"Kau tidak memakai kacamata?"

"Apa kau baru sadar?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Memangnya kau bisa melihat tanpa kacamata?"

Yunho mendongak menatap Jaejoong. Gadis itu sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya dan malah sibuk 'berkicau' sedari tadi. "Tentu saja aku bisa melihat tanpa kacamata karena mataku sehat. Aku tidak memakai kacamata minus asal kau tahu."

"Oh..."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membayar makananku?" tanya Yunho sambil menyerahkan helm pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerima helm itu dan memakainya. "Memang itu tujuanku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah berhutang budi karena kau menyelamatku malam itu."

Yunho terdiam. "Kau tidak suka aku menolongmu, ya?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Kenapa berfikir begitu? Aku 'kan hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu. Jangan salah paham padaku."

Yunho merogoh kunci motor dalam saku celananya. "Hm, baiklah. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa bersikap ramah juga padaku."

Jaejoong mendelik. "Kau! Suka sekali cari gara-gara denganku ya, dasar _pabo_!"

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku bodoh tapi kau mau saja dibonceng oleh orang bodoh sepertiku."

"_Ya_! Apa maksudmu? Kau mau aku pulang jalan kaki begitu? Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Yunho menghela nafas. Sudahlah, jika ia angkat bicara maka _fic _ini tidak akan berlanjut dan akan _stuck_ ditempat karena berdebat dengan Jaejoong bisa saja memakan waktu bertahun-tahun atau bahkan seumur hidup.

"Naiklah. Aku akan akan bertanggung jawab(?). Beritahu aku jalan yang benar menuju rumahmu."

"_Ne!_ Tentu saja akan kuberitahukan jalan yang benar. Kubunuh kau kalau tidak mengantarku sampai di rumah."

Yunho menyalakan mesin motor sementara Jaejoong mengambil tempat dibelakangnya.

"Yunho," panggil Jaejoong sebelum _namja_ itu menjalankan motornya.

"_Ne?"_ Yunho menatap Jaejoong melalu kaca spion.

"_Gomawo. Gomawo_ sudah menolongku malam itu."

Yunho tersenyum dibalik helmnya. "Hm."

**.**

**.**

**o)CONVEX(o**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tengah menikmati makan siang di cafetaria bersama Junsu ketika Hyun Joong datang menghampirinya. Melihat kehadiran Hyun Joong, Jaejoong tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan lelaki itu dan langsung mempersilakan _namja_ itu duduk disampingnya. Hm, benarkah jika Jaejoong tak menyukai _namja_ ini?

"_Oppa_, kenapa jauh-jauh makan siang kesini? Di fakultas _oppa_ tidak ada cafetaria, ya?"

Sekilas ucapan Jaejoong barusan bisa saja membuat Hyun Joong tersinggung. Tapi tidak, _namja_ itu sudah hafal dengan cara bicara Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Hyun Joong pun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku penasaran tadi malam kau tidak membalas pesanku. Ada apa?"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong. 'Jadi Jae memberikan nomor ponselnya pada _namja _ini? Hm, apa Jaejoong benar-benar serius dengan Hyun Joong _oppa_, ya?'

"Ah, _mianhae, oppa_. Aku ketiduran." Sahut Jaejoong. Hyun Joong pun mengangguk.

"Jaejoong _ah_,"

"_Ne?"_

"Emm, itu. Minggu ini kau ada janji?" tanya Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong nampak berfikir. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

Hyun Joong menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Itu... em... aku ingin mengajakmu nonton. Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa? Ada film yang sangat bagus, Jae."

"Entahlah, _oppa_. Aku tidak janji tapi akan kuusahakan."

"Benarkah?_Gomawo_, Jae. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Um."

Hyun Joong melirik jam tangannya. "Jae, aku ke kelasku dulu, _ne_? Aku ada mata kuliah sepuluh menit lagi."

"Um."

Dilain sisi, seorang gadis berdiri dengan mata yang terus menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong yang masih menikmati makan sianganya. Gadis itu –yang tak lain adalah Jessica–, bersama dengan Tiffany, Hyeoyeon, dan Yuri, sudah memperhatikan sejak Hyun Joong datang ke cafetaria itu sampai lelaki itu pergi. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana ekspresi _namja_ itu saat ia berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Nampak keceriaan terukir di wajah tampan lelaki yang menjadi pemicu retaknya hubungan persahabatan antara Jaejoong dan Jessica itu.

Jessica kemudian menghampiri meja Jaejoong. Tak lupa diikuti oleh Tiffany, Hyeoyeon, dan Yuri yang seakan kini menjadi pengawal kemana pun Jessica pergi.

Yeah, 'berpisahnya' Jaejoong dan Jessica yang kini malah menjadi musuh sudah diketahui oleh sebagian besar orang. Karena itu, tidak akan ada yang terkejut jika Jessica tiba-tiba menggebrak meja Jaejoong seperti saat ini.

**BRAK!**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _BITCH!"_ seru Jaejoong yang tak terima dengan perlakuan Jessica barusan.

Beruntung saat itu Junsu sudah pergi karena gadis itu dipanggil oleh dosen pembimbing akademiknya. Sehingga Jaejoong tidak khawatir akan melukai Junsu lagi jika memang ia harus adu kekerasan lagi dengan jalang dihadapannya ini.

"Aku?" Jess menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku baru saja menggebrak mejamu dan membuat makananmu tumpah. Itu saja."

Jaejoong geram. Padahal saat ini ia sama sekali tidak ingin cari masalah dengan mantan sahabatnya itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin dia hanya diam saja diperlakukan semena-mena seperti ini. Dengan sigap Jaejoong meraih gelas berisi air putih miliknya yang sisa setengah gelas itu.

**SPLASHHH!**

"OH!"

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar karena tak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan menyiram Jessica seperti itu. Hei, ini benar-benar lucu. Biasanya mereka akan melihat 'pertunjukan' dimana Jessica tengah mengumpat pada seseorang dibantu dengan Jaejoong disampingnya yang akan menambahkan kata-kata pedasnya. Tapi sekarang mereka melihat kedua gadis itu saling serang? Wow~

Sementara Jessica tak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang, Jaejoong malah tersenyum puas melihat 'hasil' perbuatannya pada gadis itu. Lihatlah seluruh wajah dan dada Jessica yang basah. Cih, bahkan_make up_gadis itu sampai luntur karena terkena siraman air oleh Jaejoong.

"KAU!" Jessica menunjuk Jaejoong. "Kau akan merasakan akibat dari perbuatanmu ini, Jae! Camkan itu!"

Berharap melihat wajah Jaejoong yang ketakutan, gadis itu malah hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terserah."

"Dengar, ya Kim Jaejoong! Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjauhi Hyun Joong _oppa_ tapi kau tetap membangkang! Kau memang gadis yang tidak tahu malu!"

Jaejoong ternganga. Yang benar saja, apa dia tidak salah dengar dengan apa yang barusan Jessica katakan?

"Kalau aku tidak tahu malu, lalu kau itu apa?" Jaejoong menatap Jessica geram. "kau lihat sendiri, bukan, yang mendekatiku itu adalah lelaki itu! Bukan aku! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja mendapatkan lelaki manapun dengan mudah, Nona!"

Jessica mendengus. Tanpa sengaja mataya melihat keluar cafetaria. Berdiri di luar sana tak begitu jauh adalah Yunho dan Seungri yang nampak berbincang dengan seseorang.

'Dia itu _namja_ yang kemarin menghalangi, Jaejoong, kan?' batin Jessica.

Tiba-tiba, ide cemerlang terlintas begitu saja dibenak gadis itu.

Beralih dari menatap Yunho yang nampak sibuk berdiskusi dengan seseorang diluar sana, Jessica menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum meremehkan khasnya.

"Baiklah Nona Kim yang cantik, bisa kita buktikan kalau kau bisa dengan mudah menaklukkan semua lelaki yang kau mau, hm?"

Jaejong menatap Jessica sinis. Ia yakin, dibalik ucapannya itu Jessica pasti menyimpan sebuah rencana yang busuk. Ia mengenal gadis keras kepala itu dengan baik. Dan ia tahu, Jessica tak akan berhenti sebelum apa yang ia inginkan tercapai.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang memiliki sikap yang sangat tidak suka diremehkan, tentu saja akan membuat perang antar mantan sahabat ini menjadi lebih seru lagi. Hm, lumayan. Tontonan gratis bagi mereka yang selama ini membenci kedua _yeoja_ itu.

"Apa maumu?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Hanya ingin menantangmu dengan taruhan. Jika kau berhasil, aku akan melepas Hyun Joong_oppa_dan tak akan pernah menganggu hubungan kalian berdua."

Bohong. Jaejoong bisa membaca kebohongan bahkan hanya dengan melihat gerak bibir _yeoja_ itu. Tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik.

"Kalau aku kalah?"

"Bukan kalah, Jae. Tapi tidak berhasil. Karena dalam tantangan ini hanya kau yang akan melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jessica tersenyum dengan ujung bibirnya. "Maksudku, aku ingin kau membuktikan padaku, pada semua orang yang ada disini kalau kau bisa menaklukkan lelaki manapun seperti yang kau katakan tadi." Jessica menatap Jaejoong lekat. "bagaimana? Apa kau takut? Kaubisa mundur jika kau memang takut dan semua orang disini akan mengingatmu sebagai _yeoja_ yang hanya bisa membual!"

Jaejoong tahu ia bodoh jika menerima tantangan melingkup perangkap dari Jessica ini. Tapi dia tidak akan semudah itu membuat harga dirinya jatuh dihadapan gadis ini. Tidak akan!

"Aku tak pernah takut dengan apapun yang kaukatakan, Nona Jung!"

Jessica mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Hm, bersikap sok seperti biasa. Baiklah, kuharap kau tidak akan berubah fikiran setelah aku mengatakan siapa lelaki yang harus kau taklukkan dalam waktu satu bulan."

"Satu bulan? Cih, itu terlalu lama."

Jessica terkekeh. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Jae. Kau akan sangat menyesal jika tidak bisa memenuhi ucapanmu sendiri. Aku hanya menantangmu untuk membuat _namja_ itu menyatakan cintanya padamu dalam waktu sebulan dan setelahnya kau harus mencampakan _namja_ itu. Kau sanggup?"

"Cih, katakan saja siapa orangnya, sialan!"

Jessica tak menyahut tapi menuntun Jaejoong untuk melihat ke arah pintu cafetaria. Dimana dua orang dari fakultas 'tetangga' mereka itu baru saja memasuki cafetaria yang untuk sementara harus digunakan bersama antara Fakultas _Fashion Design_ dan Fakultas Hukum dan Peradilan itu. Keduanya berhenti ketika salah seorang mahasiswa –bernama Yesung– yang duduk didekat pintu keluar memanggil mereka.

Salah satu dari _namja_ itu yang memakai kaca mata frame cokelat, Jaejoong mengenalnya. _Namja_ itu adalah orang yang tidak ia sukai karena sifat sok pahlawannya. Sekaligus _namja_ yang pertama kali ia berikan ucapan 'terima kasih' karena telah menolongnya dari suatu kejadian yang akan sangat memalukan baginya jika saja _namja_ itu tidak datang menolongnya. _Namja_ itu... adalah Yunho dan temannya Seungri. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya gemetar dan ia juga merasa gugup.

'Tidak, jangan bilang kalau Jessica ingin aku menaklukkan _namja_ itu. Oh _My_...'

"Jung Yunho. Ketua Senat Universitas Dong Bang." Jessica berucap dengan sedikit berbisik. Tidak mungkin, bukan ia membuat 'target' taruhan mereka sadar bahwa dirinya akan dijadikan 'bahan' taruhan? Cih, itu tidak lucu!

"Kau harus menaklukkan dan mencampakannya dalam waktu sebulan, Kim Jaejoong." Lanjut Jessica.

Jaejoong menatap Jessica tak percaya. Memang ia sudah menebak adalah kesalahan jika ia menerima tantangan bodoh gadis ini. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika Yunho 'lah yang akan menjadi 'bahan' taruhan mereka.

Lelaki itu... Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa bersikap 'wajar' pada _namja_ itu dan Jessica tahu itu. Cih! Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Jessica itu adalah wanita rubah yang amat licik. Ia pasti akan memanfaatkan segala sesuatu yang ia tahu tentang Jaejoong untuk kemudian menjatuhkan mantan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jae?" Jessica berucap sok perhatian. "Kau ingin mundur? Hah... aku tak menyangka jika kau–"

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan mundur? Aku bukanlah _yeoja_ yang akan mengumbar kata-kata palsu sepertimu, Jess." Seru Jaejoong.

Jessica berdecak kesal. "Ck. Baiklah, Jae. Waktumu dimulai dari besok sampai sebulan ke depan tapi lebih cepat lebih baik. Kuharap kau bisa menunjukkan padaku paling tidak sebuah foto saat kau dan Yunho berciuman sehingga kami bisa percaya padamu. _Bye_!"

Jaejoong berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Ia sadar ia sudah melempar dirinya sendiri dalam jebakan Jessica jadi ia juga harus bisa keluar dari jebakan itu dengan caranya pula.

Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho yang tersenyum padanya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Hai, Jae."

Lihatlah, meskipun Jaejoong bersikap tak bersahabat pada _namja_ itu tapi Yunho tetap bersikap seolah mereka adalah teman yang sangat akrab.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ditatapnya lekat wajah kecil _namja_ itu. Oh _Shit_! Jadi _namja_ ini yang harus ia taklukkan dan ia campakkan dalam waktu satu bulan?

"_**Kuharap kau bisa menunjukkan padaku paling tidak sebuah foto saat kau dan Yunho sedang berciuman sehingga kami bisa percaya padamu."**_

Jaejoong meremas rambutnya frustasi.'Mati saja kau, Kim Jaejoong!'

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Apakah membosankan?

.

**.**

_**Sign,**_

**Zhie'Cassiopeia'Hikaru**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tittle : Convex**_

_**Author :Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Cast :Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, and others.**_

_**Warning :Genderswitch for Ukes, OOC, Mature content, Junk language, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia nampak begitu diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan dari luarnya,**_

_**Tapi siapa yang tahu jika kenyataannya adalah dia begitu kesepian, diselubungi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae**_

"_**CONVEX"**_

.

.

.

_Previous Chapter:_

Jaejoong berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Ia sadar ia sudah melempar dirinya sendiri dalam jebakan Jessica jadi ia juga harus bisa keluar dari jebakan itu dengan caranya pula.

Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho yang tersenyum padanya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Hai, Jae."

Lihatlah, meskipun Jaejoong bersikap tak bersahabat pada _namja_ itu tapi Yunho tetap besikap seolah mereka adalah teman yang sangat akrab.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ditatapnya lekat wajah kecil _namja_ itu. Oh _Shit_! Jadi _namja_ ini yang harus ia taklukkan dan ia campakkan dalam waktu satu bulan?

"_**Kuharap kau bisa menunjukkan padaku paling tidak sebuah foto kau dan Yunho sedang berciuman sehingga kami bisa percaya padamu."**_

Jaejoong meremas rambutnya frustasi.'Mati saja kau, Kim Jaejoong!'

**.**

**.**

**~CONVEX~**

**.**

**.**

**#Hari ke-1**

Jaejoong sedang berada di rumah –atau tepatnya di kamar– Junsu. Gadis itu terus berguling-guling seperti roti gulung diatas ranjang _Queen Size_milik Junsu. Sementara Junsu duduk di atas lantai beralaskan karpet bulu berwarna ungu. Ia sudah melihat tingkah autis Jaejoong sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Karena gemas, Junsu lalu melempar bantal kecil yang sedari tadi ia pegang tepat mengenai wajah Jaejoong. Membuat gadis itu langsung terduduk.

"_YA_! BEBEK! KAU INGIN KUSEMBELIH, EOH!"

Junsu memeletkan lidahnya. "Kalau kau frustasi jangan hanya berguling-guling, Jae. Jessica pasti akan menertawakanmu kalau kau terus seperti ini. Fikirkanlah jalan keluarnya. "

'Kenapa aku malah mengompori Jaejoong, ya?' batin Junsu.

Ya, Jaejoong sudah menceritakan seluruh detail 'tantangan' yang diberikan oleh Jessica. Awalnya Junsu menyuruh Jaejoong untuk membatalkan saja tantangan itu tapi Jaejoong tetap keras kepala untuk melakukannya. Ini menyangkut harga diri, kata Jaejoong saat itu. Akhirnya, Junsu pun mengalah dan membiarkan saja Jaejoong menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jessica. Tapi, karena Junsu tahu Jaejoong itu tidaklah berpengalaman dalam masalah percintaan, mau tidak mau ia harus ikut turun tangan membantu sahabatnya itu.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jaejoong harus memulai 'misi'nya untuk menaklukkan Yunho. Tahu apa yang terjadi? Ck, bahkan bertemu dengan _namja_ itu saja hari ini ia tidak bisa. Mau tahu apa yang Jaejoong lakukan?

Selama jam istirahat atau setelah selesai jam kuliah, Jaejoong akan langsung berlari ke cafetaria. Untuk apa? Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menunggu Yunho. Jaejoong berfikir, Yunho pasti akan makan siang di cafetaria itu karena untuk sementara waktu cafetaria fakultas Yunho sedang dalam masa perombakan. Tapi apa yang Jaejoong dapatkan? Nihil.

Jika dikalkulasikan, mungkin hari ini Jaejoong sudah menunggu Yunho selama kurang lebih dua jam. Tapi sayangnya _namja_ itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Cih!

Singkatnya, di hari pertama Jaejoong, GAGAL!

Jaejoong turun dari ranjang dan langsung bersimpuh didepan Junsu sambil memegang kedua pundak sahabatnya itu. "Su-ie, aku harus bagaimana?"

"_Ya,_ Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa sekarang kau seperti anak kecil yang suka merengek begini, eoh? Dimana Jaejoong yang angkuh dan selalu bersemangat? Kenapa hanya karena seekor(?) Yunho kau jadi seperti ini?"

Jaejoong bungkam ketika Junsu memarahinya seperti itu. Dalam hati ia membenarkan semua perkataan gadis imut itu. Hanya gara-gara Yunho ia jadi seperti ini? Aish! Yang benar saja!

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dalam. "Kau benar, Su. Kalau begitu, kau harus membantuku supaya bisa membuat makhluk itu takluk padaku, _ne_? Kau 'kan pasti punya pengalaman karena kau kekasih si Jidat Lebar itu."

Junsu mengerutkan dahi. "Kau ini mau minta tolong tapi masih sempat menjelekkan Chunnieku."

Jaejoong nyengir. "Ehehehe... bantu aku, ya?"

"Hm. Baiklah."

.

.

**#Hari ke-2**

Hari ini Jaejoong bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena ia bisa bertemu dengan Yunho. Hm, meski hanya sekedar menyapa, Jaejoong masih bisa melihat raut terkejut dari wajah kecil bak alien milik _namja_ itu. Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong 'menyapa' _namja_ itu, bukan? Wajar rasanya jika Yunho dan siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi bingung karena Jaejoong yang arogan tiba-tiba menyapa Yunho dengan... senyuman?

Artinya, hari kedua Jaejoong, BERHASIL!

.

.

**#Hari ke-5**

Hari ini hari Kamis. Jaejoong berencana untuk menemui Yunho di cafe saja karena itu seharian ini di kampus ia sama sekali tak menemui Yunho.

Beberapa hari terakhir memang sedikit berbeda. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Dong Bang sekarang seakan melihat suatu kejadian dimana dunia sedang terbalik. Dimana seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal arogan sekarang sangat sering menemui Yunho dalam kesempatan apapun. Meski merasa janggal dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah, Yunho sama sekali tak ambil pusing. _Namja_ itu menyambut dengan baik Jaejoong yang menurutnya berubah menjadi sosok yang ramah karena gadis itu ingin berteman dengannya. Yeah, meskipun ia harus terima menjadi bahan ejekan dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang kembali menggosipkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho _stay-cool_ saja.

.

.

**#Hari ke-10**

Jessica bukan tidak tahu dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. Gadis itu tentu saja terus memantau 'perkembangan' hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dan Jessica pun mengakui, sikap tak mau mengalah dan keras kepala yang mantan sahabatnya itu miliki memang sangat kentara dan sangat jelas terlihat.

Sejauh pengamatan yang Jessica lakukan, sekarang hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho memang terlihat begitu akrab. Beberapa kali ia melihat kedua makhluk itu makan berdua di cafetaria. Atau saat Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk bersama di kursi di depan koridor dan nampak berbicara begitu akrabnya. Dari sana Jessica bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar serius ingin menaklukkan lelaki itu.

Hm, tentu saja ini bukanlah hal yang baik bagi Jessica jika Jaejoong nantinya berhasil. Karena jika itu terjadi, maka ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadikan Hyun Joong sebagai kekasihnya. Sungguh, gadis ini benar-benar serius menyukai _Sunbae_nya itu. Maka dari itu, jika Jess tidak ingin kalah begitu saja oleh Jaejoong, ia juga harus melakukan 'sesuatu'.

_So_, jika sekarang Jaejoong tengah berusaha dengan 'misi'nya untuk menaklukkan dan kemudian mencampakkan sang Ketua Senat, maka Jessica juga tengah berjuang dengan 'misi'nya sendiri.

"Kau harusnya tahu semua ini tidaklah mudah, Kim!"

**.**

**.**

**#Hari ke-12**

Yunho sedang rapat bersama anggota Senat saat _namja_ itu merasakan getaran dari balik saku celananya. Yunho kemudian merogoh ponselnya yang kini menampilkan nama Jaejoong pada layar _touchscreen_nya. Permisi sebentar, Yunho memilih keluar ruangan untuk menerima telpon itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_. Ada apa, Jae?"

"**Kau dimana?" **terdengar suara Jaejoong diseberang sana.

"Di ruang Senat. Ada rapat. _Wae_?"

"**Oh... rapat tentang apa?"**

"Tentang kegiatan amal ke Panti Asuhan." Sahut Yunho.

Yunho bisa mendengar suara ribut seperti dua orang yang sedang beradu argument. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian barulah suara Jaejoong kembali terdengar.

"**Em, Yunho?"**

"_Ne?"_

"**Boleh aku ikut?"**

"Ikut? Maksudmu ikut kegiatan _charity_ Senat?"

"**Hu'um."**

Yunho menengok sekilas ke dalam ruangan Senat dimana teman-temannya masih melanjutkan rapat tentang kegiatan bakti sosial itu.

"**Yunho? Kau masih disana?"**

"_Ne."_

"**Aku boleh ikut, kan? Aku bisa jadi donator jika kau mau mengajakku."**

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Donator? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong itu kaya. Kalau hanya menjadi donator acara ini gadis itu tak akan bangkrut dengan kekayaan orang tuanya yang melimpah. Bukankah ide Jaejoong menjadi donator tidaklah buruk?

"Baiklah. Akan kubicarakan dulu dengan anggota yang lain." Ucap Yunho.

"**Um. Akan kutunggu. **_**Bye**_**!"**

**PIK**

Yunho memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan segera kembali menemui teman-temannya. Yunho duduk kembali ke kursinya dan mendengar perdebatan antara Heechul dan Jungmo.

"Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan memakai dana dari kampus. Kalian tahu sendiri, kan, pengeluaran kita bulan ini sudah sangat banyak?" ucap Jungmo.

Jungmo yang notabeni adalah bendahara Senat. _Namja_ itu berusaha menjelaskan pada teman-temannya agar untuk kegiatan kali ini mereka mencari dana dari luar atau dengan kata lain mengajukan proposal ke perusahaan atau instansi apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan ini. Walaupun dana dari kas mereka terbilang cukup banyak, Jungmo hanya khawatir jika pada akhir tahun nanti pengeluaran mereka akan membludak. Karena masih ada beberapa kegiatan besar yang belum mereka lakukan yang tentu saja akan membutuhkan dana yang cukup besar pula.

Heechul menghela napas. "Lalu apa gunanya kas kita yang jutaan Won itu jika tidak kita gunakan, heh?"

Jungmo menggeleng. "Tentu saja kita akan menyimpan dana untuk akhir tahun. _Nuna_ tahu sendiri, kan kalau di akhir tahun kegiatan kita cukup banyak dan memerlukan dana yang tak sedikit pula?"

Heechul menarik nafas dalam. "Tapi kita tidak akan kehabisan uang juga jika kita hanya mengambil sekitar tiga juta Won saja untuk kegiatan ini."

"Tapi, _Nuna_–"

"Ekhm."

Jungmo dan Heechul langsung terdiam mendengar sang Ketua Senat berdehem. Bagaimana pun juga, tidak sopan rasanya mengabaikan seseorang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi dari mereka itu.

Yunho menatap seluruh anggotanya. "Boleh aku berbicara?"

"_Ne_." Jawab mereka serentak. Yunho tersenyum.

"_Ne_, terimakasih." Yunho menarik nafas. "Pertama, aku ingin bertanya apakah kegiatan kita benar-benar sudah _fix_? Percuma kita berdebat masalah biaya jika kegiatan yang akan kita lakukan nanti belum rangkum." Yunho menoleh ke arah Taeyeon yang duduk disebelah kirinya. "Taeyeon _ah_, bagaimana dengan acara yang akan dilakukan?"

Taeyeon mengangguk. Gadis yang notabeni adalah _hoobae_ dari semester dua itu merupakan koordinator seksi acara untuk kegiatan _charity_ kali ini.

Sedikit penjelasan tentang para anggota Senat, mereka semua berasal dari mulai tingkat satu sampai tingkat tiga. Jika Taeyeon adalah mahasiswi tahun pertama bersama 20 orang lainnya. Yunho, Seungri, Jungmo dan 30 orang lainnya adalah mahasiswa tingkat kedua. Sedangkan Heechul dan 20 orang lainnya berasal dari tingkat 3. Jadi total keseluruhan anggota Senat adalah 70 orang yang berasal dari 12 fakultas berbeda yang ada di Dong Bang _University._ Akan tetapi, untuk kegiatan 'kecil' seperti _charity_ ini, biasanya mereka hanya memakai separuh atau sekitar 30 orang saja agar kegiatan bisa berjalan lebih efisien dengan seluruh anggota yang pasti akan mendapat 'jatah kerja'. Jika kegiatan yang dilakukan lebih besar –seperti festival beberapa waktu lalu– biasanya mereka akan menambahkan panitia dari luar anggota Senat.

"_Ne, sunbae_. Untuk acara semuanya sudah rangkum_._ Kita akan melaksanakan kegiatan _charity_ di Panti Asuhan _Cheonsa_ dengan jumlah anak yatim piatu sekitar 350 orang. Ditambah jumlah pengelola mereka 50 orang jadi totalnya 400 orang."

Yunho mengangguk. Taeyeon membuka lembar laporan selanjutnya dan melanjutkan laporannya kembali.

"Kita akan mengadakan acara berupa hiburan seperti bernyanyi bersama dan juga menari. Anak-anak akan menampilkan beberapa pertunjukan. Setelah itu, kita juga mengadakan kegiatan berupa doa bersama. Membagikan pakaian, makanan, serta alat-alat sekolah untuk seluruh anak-anak. Terakhir, kita akan makan siang bersama seluruh panitia dan juga penghuni panti." Taeyeon menutup buku laporannya.

Yunho mengangguk kembali. "_Ne,_ terimakasih banyak atas laporannya." _Namja_ itu kemudian memandang lurus seluruh anggotanya. "Jadi, masalah kita ada dibagian dana, _ne_?"

Jungmo mengangguk. "Menurut Rancangan Anggara Dana kegiatan ini, kita membutuhkan paling tidak lima juta Won untuk semua keperluan."

"Lalu?"

"Kita bisa saja mengambil dari dana kas. Tapi rasanya kita masih bisa mendapatkan dana itu diluar. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jungmo menatap Yunho, berharap ketua Senat itu sependapat dengannya.

"Hm. Aku sependapat denganmu."

Jungmo tersenyum lega. Paling tidak ketua Senat memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Dan aku tahu dimana kita bisa mendapatkan donator yang bersedia untuk membantu kita dalam acara ini."

Semua anggota Senat menatap ke arah Yunho penuh tanya. Bertanya-tanya siapa kiranya donator yang Yunho maksud tersebut?

.

.

**#Hari ke-15**

Hari ini, 30 orang anggota Senat Universitas Dong Bang ditambah dengan satu orang panitia tambahan sekaligus donator mereka –Kim Jaejoong– pergi bersama-sama menuju Panti Asuhan_Cheonsa_yang ada di ujung kota Seoul. Sejak pukul 7 pagi seluruh panitia –termasuk Jaejoong– sudah berkumpul di aula kampus mereka. Dan tepat pukul 7.30, tiga buah bus yang membawa 31 orang beserta seluruh keperluan mereka pun sudah melaju di jalanan kota Seoul.

Ada yang bertanya mengapa Jaejoong mau menjadi donator? Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan.

Gadis itu, cih! Bahkan berfikir ke arah sana pun tak pernah. Jika bukan karena dorongan dari Junsu, maka Jaejoong tak akan pernah mendonasikan uang sakunya senilai 5 juta Won itu dalam acara seperti ini. Jaejoong tidak akan mengikutsertakan nama perusahaan orang tuanya dalam acara macam ini karena ia bisa melakukannya dengan uang pribadinya sendiri –yang tentu saja diberikan oleh orang tuanya juga tentunya–. Tentu saja, gadis itu akan lebih senang jika ia berburu barang-barang semacam baju mewah, tas, atau sepatu daripada pergi ke tempat macam panti asuhan. Oke, itu pemikiran awal Jaejoong.

Setelah Junsu mendesaknya dengan alasan ini adalah salah satu cara untuk membuat Yunho 'jatuh hati' padanya, Jaejoong pun mengangguk antusias. Kalian tahu? Saat Jaejoong menelpon Yunho waktu itu pun atas dasar suruhan dari Junsu dan gadis imut itu ada disamping Jaejoong saat itu.

Jadi... disinilah Nona Kim kita yang cantik. Duduk didalam sebuah bus –yang mana Jaejoong baru sekali ini berada di dalam kendaraan jenis ini– dengan Yunho disampingnya. Tentu saja, semua itu sudah diatur oleh teman-teman Yunho agar mereka berdua bisa duduk bersama.

Yeah, sikap Jaejoong yang kini 'berubah' –meski hanya pura-pura– menjadi lebih 'ramah' ternyata memiliki sisi positifnya juga. Paling tidak para anggota Senat ini tidak ada yang membencinya. Justru mereka senang menyapa Jaejoong. Emm... mungkin sedikit pengecualian untuk Heechul yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tapi toh, itu bukan masalah bagi Jaejoong. Karena Jajeoong ingin terlihat 'baik' dihadapan Yunho yang menjadi 'target'nya itu, mau tak mau ia pun harus bersikap 'ramah' pula pada semua orang. Meski dalam hati ia sering mengumpat mengapa ia bisa bersikap menjijikkan seperti ini. Tersenyum pada siapapun yang menyapanya? Hei, mana Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal angkuh itu, eoh?!

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya. Sedari tadi gadis cantik itu hanya diam. Dan diamnya Jaejoong itu adalah satu hal yang aneh menurut Yunho. "Kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lagi. "Aku hanya tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini saat hari libur dan kegiatan ini membuatku harus terbangun saat aku masih sangat mengantuk."

Yunho tertegun. "Kau... apa kau tidak suka ikut kegiatan kami? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mau?"

Mendengar ucapan Yunho demikian Jaejoong pun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "B-bukan begitu. M-maksudku aku hanya kurang tidur. Um! Begitu."

Dalam hati Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar sudah keceplosan bicara seperti itu pada Yunho. Bukan apa-apa, Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin Yunho jadi _illfeel_ padanya. Bagaimana pun juga ia sudah rela bertindak sampai sejauh ini hanya untuk memenuhi tantangan bodoh dari si gadis rubah –Jessica– itu. Karena itu ia tidak akan membuat semua yang telah ia lakukan selama ini menjadi sia-sia.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai nanti."

"Oh. Em. Baiklah."

.

.

**30 menit kemudian...**

Yunho menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan. "Jae, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Jaejoong menggeliat saat Yunho membangunkannya. Gadis itu bangun dengan mata yang sedikit memerah. "Sudah sampai, ya?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Ayo, kita turun."

...

Kegiatan _charity_ kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Anak-anak itu nampak sangat antusias dengan kedatangan Yunho dan teman-temannya. Sebelumnya, mereka sudah pernah mengadakan acara yang sama di tempat ini tahun lalu. Karena itu, tidak heran jika beberapa anak-anak disini sudah mengenali Yunho dan teman-temannya. Bahkan khususnya untuk Yunho sendiri, dulu _namja_ itu sudah puluhan kali mengunjungi panti asuhan ini bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, semenjak Yunho SMP, dia tidak pernah berkunjung lagi dan barulah saat Yunho sudah berkuliah _namja_ itu bisa kembali ke tempat ini.

"Kami sangat senang kalian datang mengunjungi kami lagi." Ucap Bibi Go Min Ra selaku pemilik panti sambil menyalami Yunho. Beliau sudah sangat akrab dengan Yunho. Bahkan menganggap Yunho seperti anaknya sendiri.

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. "_Ne, _bibi. Kami juga senang anak-anak selalu menyambut kedatangan kami dengan antusias."

"_HYUNG!" _

Seorang bocah lelaki berusia sekitar empat tahun tiba-tiba berlari dan menubruk Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Yunho harus bergeser agak ke belakang. Yunho yang melihat bocah itu berlari padanya langsung membentangkan lengannya kemudian menggendong bocah itu.

"Hai, Sun Woong _ah_. Apa kabar?"

Sun Woong tersenyum renyah. "Baik, Hyung_ie_. Kenapa hyungie lama cekali tidak kemali?"

Suara cadel dari bocah itu membuat Yunho gemas. _Namja_ itu lalu menjawil hidung bocah yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya itu sendiri. "_Mianhae, hyung_ sibuk jadi tidak sempat berkunjung. Woong_ie_ mau memaafkan _hyung_, kan?"

Sun Woong meletakkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk kanannya di dagu kecilnya, menirukan gaya Detective Cilik favoritnya saat sedang berfikir. Tak lama kemudian bocah itu pun mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Um. Kalena _hyung_ tampan Woong_ie_ akan memaafkan _hyung_."

Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan bocah itu. "_Ne. Gomawo,_ Woongie_ ah_."

Sun Woong yang masih dalam gendongan Yunho kemudian melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakang Yunho. Bocah itu pun tersenyum lima jari melihat Jaejoong yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"_Annyeong_, _nuna_ cantik. _Nuna_ pacalnya _hyung_, ya?"

Baik Jaejoong, Yunho maupun Bibi Go yang mendengar ucapan dari bocah nan polos itu sam-sama tak menyangka jika bocah seperti Sun Woong sudah bisa berfikiran ke arah sana. Bibi Go pun geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan bocah itu. Bibi Wong lalu mengambil Sun Woong dari gendongan Yunho.

"Woong_ie_, kenapa bicara begitu? Tidak sopan, sayang..."

Woong_ie _mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tapi _nuna_ itu sangat cantik, _eomma_. Sangat cocok dengan _hyung _yang tampan."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak tahu harus menyembunyikan wajah mereka dimana. Saking malunya, wajah mereka sudah merah merona sekarang.

'Hah... bahkan seorang bocah juga salah paham? Astaga...' batin Yunho.

"_Aigo... aigo... _Woong_ie_ _ah_, sudah, _ne_? Lebih baik kita ke depan saja. Acaranya sudah di mulai,_tuh._"

"_Jinjja? Ne, eomma_. Ayo cepat kita kesana!"

Bibi Go menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. "Baiklah. Kalian kutinggal dulu, _ne_? Aku harus menemani bocah nakal ini dulu."

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hah..." Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela nafas bersamaan. Keduanya lalu saling menatap satu sama lain.

Yunho menghela nafas lagi. "Sudahlah, tidak usah difikirkan, _ne_?"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "M-memangnya apa yang harus kufikirkan? Aish."

Yunho hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

...

Pukul lima sore dan acara _charity_ pun berakhir. Saat ini seluruh anggota Senat plus Jaejoong sudah berada di kampus mereka kembali untuk mengambil kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Yunho dan Jaejooong. Yunho mengambil motor hitamnya, dan Jaejoong mengambil Audinya –mobil Jaejoong yang dulu sudah ia lupakan.

Yunho sudah bersiap menyalakan mesin motornya saat Jaejoong menghampirinya dan kini berdiri disampingnya. Yunho membuka kaca helmnya.

"_Wae?"_

Jaejoong memainkan jarinya. "A-aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang tenang dan sepi. T-tempat dimana aku bisa menyendiri. Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke tempat seperti itu?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Kau ingin menyendiri tapi meminta aku mengantarmu?"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya lucu. "Kau tidak mau mengantarku? Ya sudah. Lupakan."

Jaejoong baru akan berbalik saat Yunho memanggilnya. "_Ne, ne_. Baiklah. Aku tahu tempat seperti itu. Kalau kau mau naiklah."

Jaejoong tersenyum kegirangan dengan posisi masih membelakangi Yunho. Gadis itu dengan senyum sumringah kemudian menghampiri Yunho lagi.

"_Jinjjayo_? Kau akan mengantarku?"

Yunho mengangguk."_Kajja!_"

.

.

Dan disinilah Yunho dan Jaejoong berada. Duduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau di atas sebuah bukit kecil. Tidak ada pepohonan disini. Sejauh mata memandang hanya hamparan rumput hijau yang nampak bergoyang disapu lembutnya angin sore hari. Dari atas bukit ini kita bisa melihat pemandangan dibawah sana yang menghamparkan kota Seoul yang begitu luas. Penuh dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan padatnya rumah penduduk.

Jaejoong kemudian berdiri. Memejamkan mata sambil membentangkan kedua lengannya di udara. Rambut almondnya yang panjang terurai lembut karena angin. Jaejoong nampak berkilau terkena sinar matahari sore itu. Membuat Yunho tertegun melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dari sampingnya itu. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia terus memandangi wajah damai seorang Kim Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.

"Yunho, apa kau sering pergi ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong. Gadis itu sudah kembali duduk disamping Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ini adalah tempat favoritku. Setiap kali aku ingin menenangkan fikiran atau hanya sekedar ingin menyendiri, aku pasti akan datang ke tempat ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

Dulu, Jaejoong juga sering pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Sangat lama sekali saat terakhir kali ia berada di tempat nan sejuk seperti ini. Dulu, saat masih sekolah dasar, kedua orang tuanya sangat senang mengajaknya piknik di sore hari ke tempat-tempat seperti ini. Tapi semua itu tidak lagi menjadi rutinitas sore keluarga Kim setelah kedua orang tua Jaejoong itu menjadi orang yang sukses dan disibukkan oleh pekerjaan-pekerjaan mereka.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Gadis itu meraih kedua lututnya dan memeluknya erat. Menumpukan kepalanya ke atas ke dua tangan yang ia letakkan diatas lututnya.

"Dulu aku juga sering pergi ke tempat seperti ini bersama _eomma, appa_ dan _yeodongsaeng_ku. Tapi semenjak _eomma _dan _ appa_ mulai sukses dengan pekerjaan mereka kami tidak pernah lagi berkumpul seperti itu."

Yunho menarik lututnya mengikuti Jaejoong. Lelaki itu meletakkan kepalanya miring menghadap Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat kecewa dengan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan kebersamaan kami."

Setetes air mata terlepas begitu sajadari _doe eyes_ itu. Jaejoong pun membiarkannya saja. Tak berniat untuk menghapusnya sama sekali.

"Dan adikku, Yoona. A-aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tentangnya. Aku... aku sangat iri dengannya. Semenjak kehadiran Yoona, aku merasa bahwa orang tuaku tak lagi menganggapku sebagai anak mereka. Mereka lebih memperhatikan Yoona yang _perfect_ dari pada Jaejoong yang biasa saja. Hiks..."

Hati Yunho yang tiba-tiba tergerak entah oleh apa, menuntun lelaki itu untuk meraih bahu Jaejoong dan menyandarkannya pada dadanya. Jaejoong pun tak menolak saat Yunho merangkulnya. Kali ini saja, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan beban hati yang selama ini membuatnya sesak sampai-sampai untuk bernafas pun rasanya sangat sulit baginya.

"Yoona sangat dibanggakan oleh _eomma _dan _appa_. Mereka selalu memuji Yoona yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dikelasnya. A-aku tahu aku tidak secerdas adikku t-tapi tidakkah mereka bisa menghargai lukisanku saat itu? Aku melukis potret kedua orang tuaku dengan susah payah dan mereka sama sekali tak mau melihatnya walau sedikit saja. A-aku kecewa, Yun. Aku kecewa dengan mereka. Hiks..."

Yunho tak bisa berkata apapun. Hanya mengusap punggung yang kini bergetar itu. berharap Jaejoong bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku tahu sikap sombongku itu buruk. Aku tahu! Tapi tidak bisakah mereka melihat ke dalam hatiku? Aku hanya ingin mereka memperhatikanku dengan semua kekacauan yang kulakukan. Aku ingin mereka melihatku sedikit saja. Sedikit..."

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang kini menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"A-aku merindukan mereka, Yun. Aku merindukan kebersamaan dengan mereka. Kedua orang tuaku. A-aku menyayangi _eomma _dan _appa_..."

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Tak peduli jika nanti Jaejoong akan marah padanya, Yunho hanya merasa tidak sanggup lagi melihat Jaejoong yang berurai air mata. Ini menyakitkan baginya. Mau tidak mau, cerita Jaejoong kembali membuka luka lama yang telah ia simpan begitu rapat.

"Kau masih beruntung, Jae." Suara Yunho nampak sedikit bergetar.

Jaejoong yang masih sesenggukan mendongak menatap Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya. "A-apanya yang beruntung?"

"Paling tidak kau masih memiliki orang tua yang utuh. Tidak sepertiku."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan menatap bingung pada lelaki itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho tersenyum menatap Jaejoong sebelum memulai ceritanya. Cerita, yang sungguh lebih menyedihkan dari semua yang telah diungkapkan Jaejoong. Sebuah peristiwa masa lalu yang sempat membuat Yunho berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Kejadian, yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau pasti mengira bahwa _appa, eomma_ dan adikku sekarang ini adalah keluargaku." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka bukan orang tua kandungku, Jae."

Jaejoong terbelalak. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Yunho menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskannya dengan berat. Baiklah, mungki ia akan 'sedikit' bercerita pada gadis ini. Membagi kesedihan masa lalu seperti yang telah gadis itu lakukan.

"Orang tua kandungku sudah meninggal sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ adalah seorang dokter. Dan aku adalah anak tunggal mereka. Satu-satunya anak yang bisa lahir dari rahim seorang ibu yang kemudian di vonis menderita kanker."

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ adalah dokter yang sangat hebat saat itu. Tapi _appa_ sangat kecewa karena ia tidak bisa mengobati _eomma_ yang jelas-jelas tengah sakit keras. Hingga akhirnya _eomma_ menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dihadapanku dan juga _appa_. Saat itu _appa _sangat terpukul. Bahkan _appa_ sampai kehilangan berkilo-kilo berat badannya karena _appa_ tidak mau makan dan terus-terusan bersedih." Yunho sudah berurai air mata saat ini.

"Dua tahun kemudian _appa_ memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang. Saat itu aku baru berusia 12 tahun. Kami menetap di Jepang tidak lama karena dua tahun kemudian Paman Shim, yang sekarang menjadi _appa_ku, datang menjemputku dan membawaku kembali ke Korea." Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada _appa_ku, Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"_Appa_ku meninggal, Jae. Meninggal dengan cara yang sangat tragis. _Appa_ ditemukan telah meninggal bersimbah darah di ruangan tempatnya bekerja sebagai dokter, dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan."

"B-bagaimana, Yun?"

"_A-appa_. _A-appa_ bunuh diri dengan menusuk jantungnya sendiri menggunakan pisau bedah yang sering ia gunakan saat bekerja."

Yunho menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong yang melihat keadaan Yunho yang demikian, hanya mampu menggigit bibir menyaksikan betapa Yunho yang selalu nampak tersenyum hangat itu ternyata memiliki cerita hidup yang bahkan berpuluh kali lebih menyedihkan dari cerita hidupnya selama ini.

"Dan apa kau tahu alasan mengapa _appa_ku bunuh diri, Jae? _Appa_ melakukan semua itu karena _appa _sangat mencintai _eomma_. _Appa_ sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat orang yang sangat dicintainya tengah berjuang melawan penyakit yang seharusnya sudah bisa mereka deteksi sejak lama. _Appa _menyalahkan dirinya yang lalai hingga _eomma_ harus meninggal dalam keadaan seperti itu. _ Appa_ benar-benar sangat mencintai _eomma_."

Jaejoong meraih Yunho. Memeluk _namja_ itu sama seperti yang tadi Yunho lakukan padanya.

"Karena itu, Jae. _Appa_ sempat berpesan padaku agar aku bisa mencintai seseorang dengan sekuat hatiku. Tidak pernah mengecewakan orang yang kucintai. Apalagi sampai membuatnya hidup dalam penderitaan. Aku... aku tidak boleh mempermainkan cinta."

**DEG!**

_**Tidak boleh mempermainkan cinta**_

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Jaejoong menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk Yunho, kini bergetar dan terlepas begitu saja dari punggung tegap _namja_ itu. Tubuh Jaejoong juga menegang. Intinya, Jaejoong merasa gugup bukan main.

'T-tidak boleh mempermainkan cinta? L-lalu apa yang kulakukan sekarang?'

Yunho yang merasakan perubahan sikap pada Jaejoong, segera menarik diri dari pelukan gadis itu. Meski langit sudah gelap, Yunho masih bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kini nampak pucat. Yunho pun jadi panik.

"J-Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu diam. Hanya menatap Yunho dengan mata sembabnya. Tak ayal Yunho pun jadi semakin panik dibuatnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

Yunho segera merogoh kunci motor yang ada di kantung celana jinsnya. Meraih helm yang tadi ia letakkan diatas motor besar itu dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Yun,"

"_Ne_?"

"_Mianhae..."_

**.**

**.**

**#Hari ke-20**

Jessica nampak begitu cantik dengan balutan dress berwarna putih kebiru-biruan yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya yangg biasanya tergerai lurus berwarna pirang itu hari ini nampak sedikit lebih bergelombang. Sambil ditemani segelas jus apel dihadapannya, Jessica menunggu seseorang yang sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengannya hari ini di restoran bergaya Eropa ini. Tapi sayang, sudah tiga puluh menit menunggu tapi orang itu tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sebenarnya gadis itu kesal. Tapi mengingat kembali siapa yang tengah ia tunggu sekarang, Jess pun mengesampingkan perasaannya kesalnya itu. Hah... Sabar...

"Jika dalam lima menit ke depan dia tidak datang juga, maka aku yang akan pergi!"

Dan seperti sudah diatur saja, lelaki yang Jessica tunggu itu akhirnya datang juga. Dengan sedikit tergopoh, lelaki itu mengambil duduk dihadapan Jessica sementara gadis itu nampak merenggut kesal.

"_Mianhae_, Jess. Aku banyak sekali urusan jadi terlambat menemuimu. _Mianhae..._"

Jessica mungkin akan terus merajuk tapi saat ia melihat senyum memohon dari lelaki dihadapannya itu, bahkan sudah mampu meluluhkannya. Hah... Jessica menghela nafas.

_"Ne, oppa. Arraseo._Kau kumaafkan."

Lelaki itu nampak tersenyum penuh kelegaan._"Gomawo._"

Jess yang tadi memajang wajah kesal kini sudah berubah menjadi kebalikannya. Penuh dengan keceriaan dan gadis itu benar-benar sudah siap dengan 'misi'nya.

"Kita mulai kencan kita, _ne, Oppa_?"

Hyun Joong mengangguk._"Ne_. Aku pesan makanan dulu, ya."

Jessica mengangguk diiringi dengan senyum manisnya. Senang, tentu saja. Gadis itu sangat bahagia karena hari ini ia bisa pergi bersama dengan Hyun Joong yang notabeni adalah _namja_yang ia sukai. Memang, semenjak Hyun Joong mendekati Jaejoong, secara diam-diam Jessica juga berusaha mendekati namja itu. Meski Jess hanya mendekati begitu saja, Jess tetap senang karena ternyata Hyun Joong menyambutnya dengan baik. Mungkin, jika keadaan bisa lebih baik lagi, ada kemungkinan gadis itu akan menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki itu.

Lalu, bagaimana taruhannya dengan Jaejoong?

Hm, bukan Jessica namanya jika tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada didepan matanya sebaik mungkin.

Biarlah Jaejoong sibuk dengan urusannya bersama ketua Senat dan tantangan bodohnya itu. Sedangkan dirinya bisa bergerak bebas untuk mendapatkan Hyun Joong dengan caranya sendiri.

Licik? Oh, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?

...

Keduanya tengah asyik menikmati makan siang mereka.

"_Oppa_, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Hyun Joong mendongak menatap gadis dihadapannya. "_Ne_? Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

Jessica menarik nafas. "Apa... _oppa_benar-benar menyukai Jaejoong?"

Hyun Joong berhenti mengunyah makanannya seketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Jessica._Namja_itu menatap Jess yang duduk didepannya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Jessica mengernyit. "Kenapa _oppa_balik bertanya?"

Hyun Joong terkekeh. "_Ne,_aku menyukainya. Apa kau cemburu?"

Jessica terbelalak. "_Y-ya_! Siapa yang cemburu? Aish, _oppa_percaya diri sekali."

Hyun Joong kembali terkekeh. "Kau semakin terlihat cemburu kalau memeletkan lidah seperti itu."

_"Oppa,_aku serius!"

Hyun Joong tersenyum. "_Ne,_sudahlah. Aku tahu kau serius."

Jessica berdecak kesal. "_Oppa, just answer my question, please_."

Hyun Joong menarik nafas. "_Ne,_aku suka." Jeda sebentar, "Suka... padamu."

Jessica menahan nafas mendengar perkataan Hyun Joong. Sementara lelaki itu tersenyum penuh harap ke arah Jessica.

"K-kau... jangan main-main, _oppa_,"

Hyun Joong menggeleng. "Aku serius. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Jessica menatap Hyun Joong tak mengerti. "T-tapi, bukankah _oppa_ menyukai Jaejoong?"

Hyun Joong tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku memang menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang aku menyukaimu."

"Kau mau mempermainkanku?" Jessica menatap tajam _namja _didepannya itu.

"Tidak seperti itu. Kalau kau mau mendengar penjelasanku, aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku padamu. Kau mau mendengarkanku?"

Jessica terdiam. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tak menyangka dengan pernyataan Hyun Joong barusan. Benarkah lelaki itu menyukainya? Jika iya, tentu Jessica akan sangat bahagia karena memang dirinya juga menyukai _namja_ ini. Tapi... bukankah Hyun Joong menyukai Jaejoong?

"_Ne_, _oppa_. Aku akan dengarkan."

**.**

**.**

**#Hari ke-27**

Junsu tahu ada yang berubah dari sahabatnya yang terkenal galak ini. Jaejoong yang sering marah-marah, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini terlihat begitu 'pendiam'. Sangat jarang melihat Jaejoong dengan 'kicauannya'. Junsu sudah pernah mencoba bertanya pada Jaejoong mengapa sang sahabat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendiam tapi Jaejoong selalu dan hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Jae." Gumam Junsu.

Jaejoong tak mengindahkan celotehan Junsu. Gadis itu lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan kertas sketsa ditangannya. Terus mencoret-coret kertas itu hingga membentuk sebuah rancangan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah. Hm, Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya sendiri. Jaejoong punya impian, jika suatu saat nanti dia menikah, ia ingin memakai rancangannya sendiri untuk gaun pernikahannya. Juga untuk calon suaminya, ia juga akan membuat rancangan dengan tangannya sendiri. Ish, lihatlah, hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Kau demam, Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba Jessica Cs datang menghampiri Jaejoong dan Junsu. Seperti biasa, keempat gadis itu selalu 'menyapa' Jaejoong dengan begitu 'ramahnya.'

"Hai, Joongie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Hm, aneh sekali. Akhir-akhir ini rasanya kau begitu pendiam. Apa _baby_ Joongie sakit, hm?"

Tiffany, Hyeoyeon, dan Yuri tertawa mendengar cara bicara Jessica yang begitu kekanakan.

Jaejoong menatap Jessica sinis. "Apa maumu?"

"Ish, galak sekali. Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau waktu yang tersisa untuk menaklukkan ketua Senat itu hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi."

Jaejoong terdiam. Benar juga yang dikatakan Jessica. Waktu yang ia miliki hanya tiga hari lagi. Tapi ia sama sekali tak melihat tanda bahwa Yunho akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Cih, lelaki itu memang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Tapi bukan berarti Yunho menyukainya, kan?

"Ck... ck... padahal aku berharap lebih padamu, Jae. Tapi ternyata sampai sekarang pun kau belum berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, ya? Hah... benar-benar pembual."

"Jaga bicaramu, Jung! Aku masih punya tiga hari ini untuk menyelesaikan permainan bodohmu ini! Ingat itu!"

"Oh... oke, oke. Baiklah. Kau benar, masih ada tiga hari untukmu. Jadi gunakan saja waktumu sebaik mungkin. Sebelum kau menyesal, Kim!" Dan Jessica beserta anak buahnya pun pergi.

**BRAK!**

Jaejoong melempar kertas sketsanya ke atas meja. Pusing! Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Andai otaknya adalah sebuah bom waktu, mungkin dalam satu menit lagi kepalanya itu akan meledak.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja, Su!"

Junsu mengerti sebenarnya Jaejoong tidaklah ingin melakukan hal bodoh macam menaklukkan seorang Jung Yunho lalu mencampakkan lelaki itu dalam waktu sebulan. Jaejoong hanya terbawa emosi dan egoisme saat ia menerima begitu saja tantangan Jessica. Terkadang, harga diri yang terlalu dijunjung tinggi oleh gadis itu, secara tidak langsung juga membuat gadis itu jatuh dalam masalah yang merepotkan seperti ini.

"Jae..."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf, utk chap ini dan beberapa chap selanjutnya saia ga bisa janji bisa _update_ cepat. Coz selain masa liburan udah selesai, untuk semester ini juga saia bakalan sibuk banget. Tapi saia tetap usahakan buat update sebisa saia. jadi saia bener2 mohon maaf... Oke, Chap depan NC... Ehehe...

_**Mind to review again?**_

.

.

**Sign**

**Zhie'Cassiopeia'Hikaru**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tittle : Convex**_

_**Author :Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Cast :Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, and others.**_

_**Warning :Genderswitch for Ukes, OOC, Mature content, Junk language, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia nampak begitu diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan dari luarnya,**_

_**Tapi siapa yang tahu jika kenyataannya adalah dia begitu kesepian, diselubungi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae**_

"_**CONVEX"**_

.

.

**Note :**

_NC Chapter for_ YunJae. Yunho OOC. Jangan berharap banyak sama 'sesuatu' yang _hot_ karena saia sangat amatir dalam menulis _NC _*_bow_

.

_**Previous Chap :**_

**BRAK!**

Jaejoong melempar kertas sketsanya ke atas meja. Pusing! Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Andai otaknya adalah sebuah bom waktu, mungkin dalam satu menit lagi kepalanya itu akan meledak.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja, Su!"

Junsu mengerti sebenarnya Jaejoong tidaklah ingin melakukan hal bodoh macam menaklukkan seorang Jung Yunho lalu mencampakkan lelaki itu dalam waktu sebulan. Jaejoong hanya terbawa emosi dan egoisme saat ia menerima begitu saja tantangan Jessica. Terkadang, harga diri yang terlalu dijunjung tinggi oleh gadis itu, secara tidak langsung juga membuat gadis itu jatuh dalam masalah yang merepotkan seperti ini.

"Jae..." lirih Junsu.

.

.

.

.

**C****.****O****.****N****.****V****.****E****.****X**

.

.

.

**#Hari ke-30**

Terserah jika kalian ini mengatakan Jessica itu makhluk jenis apa yang begitu tega bahkan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Jessica tahu betul bahwa dalam taruhan bodoh yang ia lakukan dengan Jaejoong **pasti** berakhir dengan sia-sia bagi gadis manis bermata _doe_ itu –Jaejoong. Karena Jessica sudah memegang **kunci** di tangannya.

Hyun Joong.

Ya. _Namja_ itu sudah resmi **bersamanya. **Menjadi** miliknya.**__ Dan gadis itu menyembunyikan semuanya dari siapapun. Jessica sengaja menutupi hubungannya dengan Hyun Joong. Sepertinya, gadis itu ingin sedikit **bermain **dengan mantan sahabatnya itu. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit menyesal mungkin tak terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa membaca fikiran gadis ini kecuali Jessica sendiri.

"Sedikit pelajaran untuk temanku yang manis," gumam Jessica diiringi senyum penuh tanda tanya.

...

Jaejoong memukul stir mobilnya membabi buta. Tidak hanya dengan kedua tangannya, beberapa kali gadis itu juga menjedotkan sendiri jidatnya ke atas stir mobil itu. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan hingga ujung-ujungnya ia akan menyumpahi mobilnya yang polos(?) dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

Jaejoong frustasi? Jawabnya iya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari ke-30, hari terakhir dia harus membuat Yunho menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi hasilnya apa? Bahkan seharian ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan _namja_berwajah kecil bak alien yang seakan hilang ditelan bumi itu.

Jaejoong berfikir tidak bisakah Yunho muncul sebentar saja untuk menyelamatkan dirinya yang harus rela di_bully_sejadi-jadinya oleh Jessica dan kawanannya serta harus rela ketika orang-orang mengecapnya sebagai gadis pembual yang hanya bisa bicara omong kosong!

"_**Kau bilang bisa menaklukkan semua lelaki? Cih, SEORANG saja kau tidak bisa bagaimana mau SEMUA? Makanya, Kim, jangan SOK kalau bicara**__**!"**_

"AKKHHHH!"

Jaejoong rasanya ingin sekali memutilasi Jessica yang sudah membuatnya malu semalu-malunya dihadapan semua orang yang saat itu menyaksikan bagaimana dirinya dipermalukan oleh gadis licik itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sedikit banyak apa yang dikatakan Jessica ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana mau menaklukkan semua lelaki bahkan seorang Jung Yunho saja dia tidak bisa?

"BRENGSEK KAU, JUNG YUNHO!"

.

.

.

Pukul dua dini hari dan Jaejoong masih betah ditempatnya. Entah berapa gelas minuman beralkohol yang sudah masuk ke dalam lambungnya, gadis itu nampak tak peduli dan masih terus memaksa _bartender_disana untuk menuangkan minuman haram itu ke dalam gelasnya.

"S-satu lagi, hik!"

Mabuk berat. Jaejoong memang tengah mabuk berat. Meski gadis itu sudah sering meminum minuman seperti itu, tetapi baru kali ini ia minum sebanyak ini. Bahkan _bartender_dihadapannya sudah enggan menuangkan minuman untuk Jaejoong karena gadis itu sudah terlihat sangat mabuk. Wajah Jaejoong sudah sangat merah dan bicaranya juga sudah tidak karuan alias ngaur.

"Hei, Tuan. Kau tidak dengar, ya? Hik. Aku b-bilang tuangkan lagi! Jangan bersikap bodoh seperti Jung Yunho! Hik."

Bartender itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Menurut kesimpulan yang bartender itu buat, gadis ini pasti sedang punya masalah atau bahkan sedang putus cinta dengan _namja_bernama Jung Yunho yang terus-terusan gadis itu sebut sejak tadi.

"Jung Yunho itu _pabo! Stupid!_Bego! Hik. B-bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolak gadis secantik Kim Jaejoong ini, eoh? Dia _pabo_sekali, bukan?"

Lagi, _bartender_itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi menghampiri meja dimana Jaejoong berada. Pria itu lalu mengajak bicara _bartender_yang ada disana.

"Sebaiknya suruh wanita itu pulang. Dia sudah sangat mabuk. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya hanya akan membuat masalah bagi kita."

"Baik, Manager_nim_." Sahut _bartender__r_itu.

_Bartender_itu keluar dari mejanya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Nona, Anda sudah sangat mabuk. Sebaiknya Anda segera pulang."

Jaejoong menatap_bartender_itu dengan mata yang sudah sangat sayu karena mabuk berat.

"KAU! Hik. Bodoh! Seperti Jung Yunho! Hihihi..."

_Bartender_itu menghela nafas. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat ponsel Jaejoong yang tergeletak di atas meja. _Bartender_itu nampak terdiam. Berfikir sejenak. Akhirnya, meskipun merasa tidak sopan, diambilnya ponsel itu dan segera mencari nomor dengan nama kontak yang sama dengan nama orang yang terus-terusan dicaci maki oleh gadis itu.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa ini benar nomor ponselnya Jung Yunho?"

"_Ne_, saya sendiri. Bukankah ini nomor Jaejoong? Anda siapa?"

"Em, begini Tuan. Nona yang Anda maksud sedang mabuk berat dan saya terpaksa menghubungi Anda karena Nona itu terus-terusan menyebut nama Anda sedari tadi."

"Dimana?"

"**Mirotic Pub**."

.

.

.

.

"APA?! Yang benar saja? Motel ini cukup besar tapi kenapa hanya bisa disewa dengan satu kamar?"

Pria berusia hampir setengah abad itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum melihat ekspresi anak muda yang menurutnya sangat polos itu.

"Kau fikir motel seperti apa yang masih menerima tamu hampir jam tiga pagi, eoh?"

Yunho terdiam. Aish! Bodoh sekali dirinya baru sadar sedang berada dimana ia sekarang.

"Hei, anak muda. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin "bersenang-senang", paling tidak kau bisa membiarkan gadismu tidur di atas ranjang dan kau tidur di sofa."

Yunho melirik sebentar Jaejoong yang kini nampak tertidur dipunggungnya seperti seekor bayi koala besar. Yeah, bayi koala besar yang mabuk berat, tentunya.

Setelah beradu dengan berbagai pertimbangan di dalam otaknya, akhirnya_namja_itu pasrah dan memilih pilihan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia pilih. *ribet bahasanya*

"Baiklah. Berikan kuncinya."

Pak tua itu pun tersenyum senang. Satu lagi pasangan yang akan menambah isi kasnya untuk malam ini.

"Nomor 10-06."

Yunho menerima kunci itu dan segera menuju kamar nomor 10-06 seperti yang telah disebutkan oleh pak tua tadi.

**CEKLEK**

Yunho lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas setelah melihat bagaimana isi kamar yang akan dia –em, maksudku dia dan Jaejoong– tinggali malam ini. Bukan, bukan karena tempat ini jorok atau apa. Kamar ini sangat bersih dan terkesan begitu nyaman. Bahkan aroma kamar ini sangat enak. Hm, sepertinya Pak tua itu sengaja meletakkan lilin aroma terapi untuk kamar ini.

Nah! Itu dia masalahnya! Lilin!

Di kamar ini tidak ada penerangan dari lampu listrik yang cukup terang. Walaupun berasal dari listrik, lampu itu sangat redup dan terkesan remang-remang. Lebih banyak terdapat lilin yang menerangi kamar ini. Bahkan lampu remang itu hanya berjumlah sekitar tiga buah yang tentu saja tidak akan cukup untuk menerangi kamar dengan luas sekitar enam kali empat meter itu.

Yunho pasrah. Bagaimana pun juga ia sudah terlanjur menyewa tempat ini dengan pilihan awal tidak mungkin membawa Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya mengingat jam berapa saat ini. Atau mengantar gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya? Tidak! Yunho tidak siap bertemu keluarga Jaejoong yang pasti akan mengintrogasinya meskipun seharusnya mereka berterima kasih karena Yunho yang membantu membawa pulang puteri mereka.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas tempat tidur satu-satunya yang ada di kamar itu. Setelah meregangkan sedikit ototnya yang kaku akibat menggendong Jaejoong yang ternyata cukup berat, Yunho kemudian duduk ditepian ranjang guna melepas sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong.

"Kenapa wanita senang sekali memakai sepatu lancip seperti ini, ya?"

Setelah kedua sepatu itu terlepas, Yunho kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jaejoong sampai sebatas leher. Setelahnya, Yunho pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka sebelum ia melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat ter'_cancel_' karena harus mengurus Nona Kim satu itu.

Yunho terkejut saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Jaejoong malah duduk diatas ranjang dengan mata yang masih sayu akibat pengaruh minuman beralkohol yang ia telan. Tanpa berniat mengacuhkannya, Yunho berlalu begitu saja menuju sofa yang berhadapan dengan ranjang untuk meletakkan jaket yang sudah ia lepas ke atas sofa dan duduk disana.

"Kenapa bangun? Kau tidak bisa tidur, ya?" gumam Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dari sofa yang kini ia duduki.

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Gadis itu malah turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan ke arah Yunho yang kini menatap bingung gadis mabuk di depannya.

Jaejoong bisa saja duduk di samping Yunho karena sofa itu masih cukup luas hingga empat orang yang duduk disana tak akan merasa kesempitan. Tapi anehnya gadis itu malah memilih duduk diatas kedua paha Yunho. Tanpa sungkan ataupun malu, Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher_namja_itu. Membuat Yunho terpaku melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang sangat tidak biasa ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur jika aku hanya berdua denganmu disini, Yunho..._ah_."

**GULP**

Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. Tentu saja dia gugup. Dia masih seorang_namja_normal yang pasti bisa tergoda kapan saja melihat pemandangan yang menggairahkan seperti dihadapannya ini. Bahkan Yunho baru sadar kalau gadis itu hanya memakai dress selutut yang kini mengekspos paha putih mulus yang tepat berada didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"_Wanna to ride me, dear?"_

**GULP**

Dan Yunho harus menelan ludah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menarik lengannya dari leher Yunho. Beralih memainkan jemari lentiknya pada dada bidang _namja_dihadapannya.

Yunho masih diam ditempatnya. Mungkin terlalu syok dengan perubahan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba hingga membuat _namja_itu tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Meski Yunho tak merespon, Jaejoong tetap meneruskan kegiatannya menjamahi dada itu. Jemari lentikknya mulai bermain pada kancing kemeja berwarna hitam yang Yunho kenakan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga seluruh kancing itu terbuka. Menampilkan kulit kecokelatan dan _six-pack_yang kini membuat Jaejoong merona melihatnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jaejoong kembali meraba tubuh terbuka milik Yunho. _Well_, Jaejoong nampak sangat menikmati kegiatannya itu sementara Yunho masih seperti patung bodoh yang diam saja saat tubuhnya dipermainkan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong. Mungkin Yunho tetap akan diam ditempat tetapi yang dilakukan Jaejoong kemudian akhirnya mampu menyadarkan Yunho dengan dunia nyata yang sedang terjadi.

Jaejoong mencium ganas bibir tebal itu. Membuat Yunho terkejut bukan main. _Well,_ini bukanlah ciuman pertama bagi Yunho tapi ini adalah yang pertama baginya dicium seganas ini oleh seorang wanita. Oke, Yunho kembali bingung sekarang.

Sadar akan Yunho yang masih tak memberikan respon padanya, Jaejoong menarik diri dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kesal karena Yunho sama sekali tak menyambutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik. "Kenapa? Kau masih tanya kenapa? Cih, dasar tidak peka!"

Jaejoong yang sangat kesal lalu turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan kembali ke atas ranjang. Gadis itu lantas menarik selimut dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Kesal! Marah! Terhina!

Yunho benar-benar tidak peka pada perasaannya!

Yunho menghela nafas melihat tingkah Jaejoong. _Namja_itu melepas sama sekali kemeja hitamnya dan meninggalkannya di atas sofa. Yunho kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya. _Namja_itu duduk ditepian ranjang.

"Jae,"

"..."

"Kau marah?"

"..."

_"Mianhae_. Kau serius ingin melakukannya denganku?"

"..."

Yunho memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hei, jangan bilang kau hanya mabuk!"

Jaejoong menyingkap kasar selimutnya. "Mabuk? Kau bilang aku mabuk? Katakan, manusia mabuk seperti apa yang bisa bicara senyambung ini denganmu, YUNHO_SSI_! KATAKAN!"

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap Jaejoong yang kembali meledak. Oh _Well_, Yunho akan mengakui sekarang kalau gadis dihadapannya 100% SADAR!

"Baiklah, aku percaya kau tidak mabuk, Nona."

Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan berbisik tepat di telinga sebelah kanan gadis itu.

"Jadi, kau mau bertanggung jawab, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Milikku terlanjur _hard_karena ulahmu yang terlalu 'nakal'. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Baiklah, kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau Yunho sudah terangsang, bukan? Hei, tentu saja Yunho itu hanyalah manusia biasa yang tentu saja punya nafsu! Ada Jaejoong dihadapannya! Tentu saja ia akan mengesampingkan pilihan kamar mandi sebagai tempat hasratnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Gadis itu lalu melirik tubuh _topless_Yunho yang nampak begitu menggoda. Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Em, baiklah kalau kau bicara begitu,"

Yunho terkekeh. Hm, sepertinya jiwa _pervert namja_ ini mulai bangkit(?).

Belum sempat Yunhomengambil langkah, Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu meraup bibir tebalnya. Dengan ganas gadis itu melumat dan sesekali menggigit bibir Yunho. Tak mau kalah, Yunho segera mengambil tindakan alternatif dengan menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong hingga membuat gadis itu meringis dan secara otomatis membuka mulutnya.

"Akh!"

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Yunho langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalam rongga hangat itu. Yunho menyeringai saat lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah sang tuan rumah. Menyapa sebentar, Yunho langsung mengajak lidah kaku Jaejoong dalam sebuah pertarungan sengit yang kini menghasilkan bunyi kecipak aneh serta saliva yang kini menetes begitu saja dari mulut keduanya.

"Akkhhh... Ummpp..."

Suasana yang pada dasarnya sudah panas itu semakin bertambah panas manakala Yunho mendengar suara desahan Jaejoong. Jadilah Yunho semakin beringas. Didorongnya tubuh Jaejoong hingga gadis itu bersandar di sandaran ranjang. Masih dengan bibir yang saling terpaut satu sama lain, Yunho mulai melancarkan aksi lainnya. Kini dengan menggunakan lengan kanannya, _namja_ itu mulai meraba tubuh bagian belakang Jaejoong.

"U-ukhh..."

Jaejoong menggelinjang tak karuan saat dirasakannya jemari Yunho menggelitik punggungnya yang masih terbalut oleh mini dress itu. Yunho tak peduli meski Jaejoong tak bisa diam saat ia mengelus-elus punggung itu. Ia justru menyukai saat Jaejoong menggelinjang karena kegelian seperti ini.

Ciuman Yunho berpindah dari bibir ke ujung dagu Jaejoong. Menyesap saliva –yang entah itu saliva milik gadis itu sendiri atau sudah bercampur dengan milik Yunho– yang kini mengalir di dagu lancip gadis itu. Ciuman itu terus turun hingga kini bibir tebal Yunho sudah sampai pada perpotongan antara leher dan pundak Jaejoong.

"Ahhh..."

Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho menyesap dengan lembut kulit lehernya. Yunho menyeringai. Satu titik sensitif Jaejoong ternyata adalah leher. _Namja_ itu pun terus melancarkan aksinya. Mencium, menyesap, menjilat, bahkan sampai menggigit kulit putih susu itu hingga meninggalkan banyak bekas –bekas gigitan tentunya.

"Yu-Yunhoohh..."

Lengan kanan Yunho masih berada di punggung Jaejoong. Kini tangan itu tengah berusaha menarik zipper dari mini dress Jaejoong. Agak kesusahan karena Yunho melakukannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangannya yang lain sedang asyik menggerayangi pinggang Jaejoong yang kemudian Yunho tahu adalah titik sensitif kedua gadis itu.

**Sreetttt**

Berhasil! Yunho menarik zipper itu sampai habis. Tangan kanannya itu kemudian naik ke pundak kiri Jaejoong. Mengelusnya pelan dan penuh godaan.

Sementara tangan Yunho yang tadi berada di pinggang Jaejoong, entah sejak kapan sudah berada di punggung gadis itu. Tepatnya berada dikaitan bra milik Jaejoong. Dan yeah, seperti satu tangan kanannya tadi, hanya dengan tangan kirinya pula Yunho bisa melepas pengait itu dengan begitu mudahnya.

Setelah membuka kedua jalur akses yakni zipper dan pengait bra, kedua tangan Yunho kini berada di kedua pundak Jaejoong. Yunho melepas ciumannya dari leher Jaejoong, membuat gadis itu melenguh karena kenikmatannya dihentikan begitu saja oleh Yunho. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kedua manik mereka sama-sama terlihat sayu namun sarat akan nafsu.

"_Wae?"_ tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh. Hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Perlahan –sangat pelan, Yunho menurunkan dress itu dari tubuh Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu sepertinya tengah menikmati apa yang sedang dia lakukan terbukti dengan matanya yang tak berkedip saat ia melakukan kegiatannya itu. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan –yeah! Dress itu terbuka seluruhnya bersamaan dengan bra milik Jaejoong yang juga tanggal dari tempatnya. Yunho menatap (lebih) nafsu makhluk didepannya.

"Jae, kau indah sekali."

Jaejoong tersipu mendengar ucapan Yunho. "S-sudahlah. Lebih baik cepat selesaikan saja."

Lagi-lagi Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Tidak sabaran sekali." Membuat gadis itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

Yunho mengecup bibir itu sekilas. Lalu ditariknya tubuh Jaejoong hingga gadis itu berada diatas pangkuannya. Tanpa banyak bicara Yunho langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua buah dada Jaejoong. Menyesap aroma strowberry dan juga rasa hangat yang ada disana.

"Auuhh... Y-Yuhooohh..."

Merasa tak cukup hanya dengan meletakkan wajahnya(?) disana, Yunho kemudian mencium gemas buah dada sebelah kanan Jaejoong. Sementara yang sebelah kiri tengah dipermainkan oleh jemari kanan Yunho. Mencium, menjilat, mengulum, dan juga menghisap _nipple_Jaejoong hingga benda kecil berwarna _pink_ itu mengeras dan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Karena gemas, Yunho menggigit _nipple_ Jaejoong yang sudah ereksi itu lebih kuat.

"AAKKHHH! YUNHO BODOH! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, YA!?"

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya karena pengang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang cetar membahana. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, _namja_ itu menatap Jaejoong polos. "_Wae?"_

Jaejoong menatap geram. "Kau menyakiti _nipple_ku, bego!"

"O-oh... _mianhae._ Aku hanya gemas saja. Hehe..."

Wajah datar dengan sebulir keringat di kepala. Begitulah ekspresi Jaejoong jika bisa digambarkan layaknya animasi-animasi yang ada.

Yunho yang tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong lebih kesal, menjawil ujung hidung gadis itu. "Kita teruskan, ya?"

Jaejoong menghela nafa. Menolak? Tidak! Dia juga sudah 'terlanjur'. Lanjut?

"Tentu saja."

Gadis itu tanpa aba-aba langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga lelaki itu jatuh terlentang diatas ranjang. Dengan beringas, Jaejoong melucuti sisa pakaian yang masih ada di tubuh Yunho. Mulai dari melepas sabuk, membuka zipper, melempar celana jeans Yunho, sampai hal terkahir yang membuat Jaejoong gugup, melepas boxer berwarna hitam milik Yunho. Jaejoong melakukan hal terakhir dengan mata terpejam.

**BRUK**

Onggokan kain terakhir yang sudah terlepas dan Jaejoong lempar entah kemana. Yunho geli sendiri melihat Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya. Lucu sekali gadis ini, fikirnya.

"Hei, buka matamu."

Perlahan dan bahkan terlalu perlahan, Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya. Pertama yang gadis itu lihat adalah lutut Yunho. Naik sedikit, paha Yunho. Ke atas lagi... dua pertiga paha Yunho. Ke atas lagi, dan...

"Benda apa itu?" Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya.

Yunho _sweatdrop_. 'Milik'nya yang bahkan sedari tadi sudah mengeras dan mengacung setinggi-tingginya juga ikut _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

'Sabar, Yun... sabar...' Yunho berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, cepat masukkan ke dalam mulutmu!"

"Oh... gitu, ya, cara pakainya." Gumam Jaejoong.

Perlahan, Jaejoong menundukkan dirinya didepan junior Yunho yang sudah kembali tegak setelah sempat _sweatdrop_ bersama pemiliknya. Jaejoong memperhatikan benda asing itu sejenak sebelum mulai mendekatkan mulutnya. Yunho yang aslinya sudah 'sakit' menahan nafsunya sedari tadi, dengan jahil memajukan miliknya hingga masuk secara paksa ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut, tapi tidak juga menolak. Gadis itu beberapa detik lamanya hanya membiarkan saja benda itu di dalam mulutnya. Sampai Yunho mengatakan padanya untuk menganggap juniornya itu seperti lollipop. Jadi, apa yang biasanya orang lakukan terhadap lollipop?

'Diemut.' Batin Jaejoong.

Gadis itu benar-benar mengemut batang yang mengeras itu sama seperti saat ia mengemut lollipop rasa vanilla kesukaannya. Membuat Yunho yang terbaring disana mendesah keenakan karena perlakuan Jaejoong terhadap nyawa keduanya itu.

"U-ukkh... Jaehh..."

'Dijilat,'.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan junor Yunho dari dalam mulutnya. Ganti menjilat benda itu dengan sangat seduktif. Mulai dari ujung sampai pangkal batangnya. Hm, junior Yunho itu tidaklah kecil. Cukup lama bagi Jaejoong untuk bisa menjilat keseluruhannya. Apalagi lidah Jaejoong termasuk pendek. Tidak sesuai dengan panjang benda pusaka milik Yunho yang luar binasa(?) itu. Meski begitu, Jaejoong tetap menikmati kegiatannya menjilat junior Yunho yang sekarang sudah ia anggap seperti lollipop sungguhan.

'Aku baru tahu rasanya bahkan lebih enak dari lolli vanilla yang biasa kumakan,' batin polos seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Ahhh..."

Yunho terus mendesah k karena sensasi basah dari lidah Jaejoong benar-benar mampu membuatnya seperti melayang ke langit ke delapan –yeah, langit baru yang juga baru saja ia ciptakan. Dimana hanya ada dia dan Jaejoong disana.

"T-terus, Jae! Ahh..."

"Selanjutnya..." gumam Jaejoong. 'Digigit, hihihi...' yang tentunya hanya ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Yunho bingung karena merasa tak ada lagi pergerakan dari bawah sana. Penasaran, Yunho mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Jaejoong. Ternyata, gadis itu hanya melongo sambil menatap junior Yunho yang semakin tegak dan semaki panjang saja.

"Kenapa, Jae?"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho dan menggeleng. "Aku sudah mengemutnya. Menjilatnya juga. Seharusnya sekarang aku menggigitnya. Itu yang kulakukan jika sedang makan lolli. Tapi apa aku juga harus –"

"–TIDAK! M-maksudku, tidak usah digigit. Yang itu di_skip_ saja. Gu-gunakan tanganmu saja, Jae."

'Digigit? Yang benar saja? Bisa mati aku.' Batin Yunho. Jaejoong memang terlalu polos, fikirnya. Apa itu artinya dia yang terlalu mesum? Hei, bukankah Yunho itu polos?

"Tanganku? Apa begini?"

Jaejoong meletakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam milik Yunho. Gadis itu mengusap sebentar milik Yunho lalu mengocoknya dengan gerakan yang pelan saja.

"O-oh yeah... b-baguslah kau mengerti, ahhh..."

Jaejoong menyeringai menatap Yunho. 'Kau fikir aku bodoh? Aku hanya ingin 'mempermainkan'mu saja, Jung.'

Jaejoong menaikkan intensitas kocokkannya. Lebih cepat dan lebih cepat. Membuat desahan Yunho juga terdengar lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan benda dalam genggamannya mulai membesar dan sepertinya sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan cairan kebanggaan setiap lelaki itu.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi Yunho pasti akan mencapai puncaknya bahkan sebelum _namja_ itu melakukan 'ritual' yang sebenarnya. Jaeoong menyeringai. 'Kau akan kalah, Jung.' Batinnya. Seakan gadis itu tengah bertaruh dengan sesuatu. Tidak, dia hanya bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan hal macam taruhan.

**BRUK**

"Akh!"

Tanpa Jaejoong kira, Yunho tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya hingga gadis itu kini terlentang diatas tempat tidur dengan Yunho yang berada diatasnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa membuatku klimaks lebih dulu, Kim Jaejoong!" seringai Yunho. Dan Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas.

Oke, bukan saatnya bermain-main lagi. Mereka harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini jika keduanya masih ingin punya beberapa menit untuk tidur setelahnya.

Yunho menarik celana dalam Jaejoong –satu-satunya kain yang masih tersisa pada tubuh gadis itu. Yunho bisa merasakan tangannya yang basah saat ia melepas benda itu. Hm, Jaejoong sudah 'keluar' rupanya. Banguslah. Bukankah semakin 'basah' semakin baik? Jadi Yunho tak akan kesulitan saat melakukan penetrasi nantinya.

Yunho meraup bibir merah Jaejoong. Melumatnya ganas. Jaejoong tak mau tinggal diam. Gadis itu megalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho. Sesekali menjambak rambut brunette itu saat Yunho dengan nakal menggigit bibir maupun lidahnya.

"Auuhhh... Yunhooh... ahh..."

Sementara mulut bekerja, tangan Yunho juga sibuk 'bekerja' dibawah sana. Jemari kanan Yunho meraba bagian paha dalam Jaejoong untuk memberikan sensasi tersendiri supaya Jaejoong tidak kaku. Setelahnya, jemari itu naik ke atas. Tepat didepan _hole_ Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah sangat basah. Yunho tahu, inilah saatnya. Tapi, sebelumnya, ia harus memastikan _hole_ Jaejoong benar-benar siap dengan cara memasukkan satu jari ke dalamnya.

"Akh! Y-Yun apa yang kaulakukan?"

Yunho mengusap dahi Jaejoong dengan lengan kirinya. "Aku ingin memastikan kau benar-benar siap untuk tahap sebenarnya, Jae."

Merasa Jaejoong mulai tenang, Yunho kembali memasukkan jarinya yang kedua. Kali ini Jaejoong tak sempat berteriak maupun meringis karena Yunho langsung membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan mulutnya. Bahkan sampai jari yang ketiga, Jaejoong nampak tak lagi peduli dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan dibawah sana. Gadis itu malah sibuk menggigit leher Yunho. Meniggalkan _kissmark_ yang sama seperti yang Yunho berikan pada lehernya.

Merasa cukup dengan ketiga jarinya, Yunho lalu menarik diri dan juga ketiga jemarinya dari Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu berdiri didepan Jaejoong dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututunya. Yunho menjilat ketiga jarinya yang tadi ia masukkan ke dalam _hole _milik Jaejoong. Membuat gadis itu menatap jijik.

"Kenapa dijilat?"

Yunho menggeleng. "_Nothing."_

Dengan tangan yang sama, Yunho mengocok sendiri junior kebanggaannya. Bermaksud menyiapkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu, _hole_ Jaejoong itu sempit, karena itu ia harus mempersiapkan diri karena sepertinya penetrasi yang akan ia lakukan cukup melelahkan nantinya.

Cukup dengan kocokkannya, Yunho kembali memposisikan dirinya di atas Jaejoong. Kali ini dengan bantuan tangan kirinya, lelaki itu memposisikan benda miliknya agar tepat berada didepan _hole_ Jaejoong. Sementara tangan kanan Yunho membuka paha Jaejoong lebih lebar. Yunho kemudian menunduk mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Kau siap?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangguk. "_Ne_, aku siap_."_

Yunho tersenyum. Sekali lagi dikecupnya puncak kepala gadis itu. Yunho merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang ada dibawahnya. Membuat ujung juniornya sedikit masuk ke dalam _hole_ Jaejoong. Gadis itu nampak meringis.

"Gigit saja leherku kalau nanti terasa sakit. Ingat, gigit saja." Jaejoong mengangguk.

Gadis itu lalu memeluk erat punggung Yunho yang sudah basah karena berkeringat. Tak jauh beda dengan dirinya sendiri. Intinya, mereka berdua sama-sama sudah harus mencapai puncaknya sekarang juga.

"Aku akan melakukannya dalam sekali hentakkan. Tak apa, kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Baiklah."

Yunho menarik nafas. Tangannya sudah ia jauhkan dari juniornya. Inilah saatnya. Menarik nafas sekali lagi, ia harus bisa melakukannya dalam sekali hentakan jika tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong merasa sakit berkali-kali.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dan...

**JLEB!**

"AAAKHHHHHH!"

Saking sakitnya dengan apa yang terjadi pada miliknya dibawah sana, Jaejoong bahkan tak sempat lagi menggigit leher Yunho. Jangankan untuk menggigit, berfikir kesana saja dia tak sempat. Sakit. Sakit sekali! Rasanya seperti dibelah dengan paksa oleh pisau. Sangat perih. Air mata kini mengalir dari kedua _doe eyes_ itu.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong pasti merasa sakit tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan berteriak sekencang itu. Untung saja ia berhasil melakukannya dalam sekali hentakan hingga seluruh juniornya kini sudah berada didalam _hole_ Jaejoong. Yunho menyapu air mata yang keluar dari manik gadis itu. Rasa bersalah dan tidak tega kini menyelimuti hati _namja_ berusia 20 tahun itu. Tapi, jika harus menghentikan semua ini?

"_G-gwaenchana_. B-bergeraklah, Yun," Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Yunho. Gadis itu memang merasa sakit. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan menyerah dengan rasa sakit itu. Ia sudah berbuat sampai sejauh ini, jadi dia harus menyelesaikannya.

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho tersenyum. Dengan tergesa _namja_ itu mencium bibir Jaejoong membabi buta. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku akan bergerak,"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho menarik sedikit juniornya dan menghentakkanya kembali dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya Jaejoong masih meringis kesakitan akibat ulahnya tersebut.

'Masih belum.' Batin Yunho.

Lelaki itu kembali menarik juniornya. Kali ini lebih jauh dan menghentakkannya lebih keras dibandingkan tadi.

**JLEB!**

"Ahhh... uuhhh... _t-there_!"

Yunho menyeringai karena akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan _sweet-spot_ Jaejoong. Yunho pun kembali menusuk-nusukkan juniornya di tempat yang sama berkali-kali. Membuat desahan keluar bersamaan dari mulutya maupun dari Jaejoong. Mendesahkan nama satu sama lain.

"Ahh... Yunhoohh..."

"Jaaeehhh..."

"L-lebih cepat, Yunhh..."

Yunho menuruti apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Lelaki itu menarik dan menusukkan juniornya lebih keras dan lebih cepat. Membuat desahan Jaejoong yang bagi Yunho terdengar seperti alunan lagu paling merdu yang pernah ia dengar, terdengar semakin menggairahkan di telinga Yunho.

"Oohh... Yunhoohhhh..."

"Jaehh..."

Yunho terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Jaejoong sendiri memeluk erat punggung lembab milik Yunho. Sementara kedua bibir mereka tentu saja tak pernah lepas satu sama lain. Terus berpaut. Menciptakan lebih banyak benang saliva. Berbagi rasa dari mulut ke mulut.

Sementara miliknya asyik mengobrak-abrik _hole_ Jaejoong dibawah sana, kedua tangan Yunho juga tak tinggal diam untuk ikut bermain dengan terus mengerjai kedua buah dada Jaejoong yang tidak cukup bagi tangan Yunho yang besar itu untuk menangkupnya. Yunho benar-benar merasa sangat puas dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat indah dan sangat menggairahkan.

"Aahhh..."

"Uukkkhh..."

Yunho bisa merasakan miliknya yang kini masih menusuk-nusuk _hole _Jaejoong, terasa semakin mengeras dan semakin membesar. Membuat _hole_ Jaejoong yang memang sudah sempit terasa semaki sempit. Yunho tahu, dia akan klimaks. Sementara Jaejoong sudah klimaks berkali-kali sejak tadi.

Yunho menegang. Urat tubuhnya juga menegang. Bahkan akan terlihat jelas pada leher Yunho dengan vena yang sangat jelas terlihat dipermukaan kulit lehernya. Rahang lelaki itu juga mengeras. Yunho benar-benar akan klimaks sekarang.

"Jae, a-aku akan keluar..."

"K-keluarkan saja, Yunhhh..."

Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat... cepat... dan...

"JAEEHHH!"

"YUNHOOHHH!"

**SSHHHHHH**

Yunho menghembuskan nafas yang tadi sempat ia tahan beberapa saat. Klimaksnya sudah ia capai dan hal itu membuatnya sangat lega. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong, gadis itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dari bawah sana yang kini terasa memenuhinya.

Yunho menarik keluar juniornya dari _hole _Jaejoong dengan perlahan. _Namja_ itu lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping tubuh Jaejoong. Mencium sekilas bibir ranum Jaejoong kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Jaejoong yang _naked_ dan penuh dengan keringat. Berusaha menetralkan kembali pernafasan mereka yang masih saja memburu karena aktivitas yang sudah mereka lakukan. Memandang satu sama lain, keduanya kemudian sama-sama tertawa.

"Kau hebat!" puji Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau juga."

Jaejoong tak sengaja melirik jam dinding yang tertempel pada dinding di kamar itu. Meski remang, Jaejoong masih bisa melihat jam disana sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh menit. Hm... Jadi, berapa lama mereka bercinta?

"Jae, tidurlah," gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Gadis itu berbaring menatap Yunho. Dengan sigap, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat tidur."

_"Ne,_selamat tidur."

...

Pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit saat Jaejoong membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya terbaring sendirian diatas tempat tidur yang sangat kacau. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang. Jaejoong bisa merasakan sedikit pusing pada kepalanya dan juga rasa nyeri sekaligus lengket pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Gadis itu mengernyit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Jaejoong.

**KRIEETT**

Jaejoong menatap horor pada sosok _topless_yang baru saja keluar dari balik pintu yang Jaejoong yakin itu adalah pintu kamar mandi. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang. Dengan selembar handuk putih kecil, lelaki itu nampak mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah. Lelaki itu menatap Jaejoong yang masih terbengong diatas ranjang.

"Selama pagi, Jae." sapa Yunho.

Jaejoong terbelalak. Sedetik kemudian Yunho harus menutup telinganya rapat karena mendengar teriakan gadis itu.

"KYAAA!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kemeja milik Yunho tanpa bawahan apapun sehingga kemeja yang kebesaran itu hanya mampu menutupi sampai sepertiga paha putih Jaejoong. Tahu apa yang terjadi pada mini dress Jaejoong?

Mini dress itu bernasib naas akibat percintaan mereka –Yunho dan Jaejoong– semalam karena Yunho tanpa sengaja melempar pakaian itu tepat mengenai lilin yang menyala diatas lantai. Mengakibatkan mini dress itu bolong dibagian tengahnya akibat terkena nyala lilin. Dan Yunho harus terima dimarahi Jaejoong habis-habisan karena hal itu.

Gadis itu mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih yang disediakan oleh pemilik motel ini. Jaejoong lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Duduk dengan kaki berjuntai. Hanya sendirian, karena setelah Jaejoong puas memarahi Yunho, _namja_itu kemudian ia suruh pergi keluar untuk membelikannya pakaian dan sarapan. Hah... Jaejoong benar-benar kelaparan.

**CEKLEK**

Suara pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok Yunho –yang hanya terbalut jaket berwarna putih karena kemejanya dipakai Jaejoong– dengan _papper bag_di tangan kanannya dan sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih di tangan kirinya. Lelaki itu lalu meletakkan barang bawaannya ke atas sofa bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang juga ia hempaskan ke atas sofa berwarna cokelat itu.

"Kau beli baju untukku, kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ada dalam _papper bag_. Aku tidak tahu ukuranmu jadi kubelikan kaos saja."

Jaejoong mengambil _papper bag_itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama kemudian gadis itu sudah keluar dengan mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah dan celana training hitam.

"Kenapa beli pakaian seperti ini? Kau fikir aku mau _jogging_?" seru Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Memang itu tujuanku."

Jaejoong mengernyit. "Kau fikir aku mau?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau _jogging_bersamaku. Kau bisa melepas kaos itu dan tetap tinggal disini. Aku pergi."

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar perkataan Yunho. Cepat-cepat gadis itu berlari dan menahan Yunho didepan pintu dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja ditempat ini!" seru Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh. "Kalau tidak mau ditinggal, ya, kau ikut _jogging_denganku."

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

'Aku tidak suka _jogging!_' batin _yeoja_bermata _doe_itu sambil menatap Yunho kesal.

Jaejoong memang tidak pernah suka _jogging_karena dia paling malas bangun pagi kecuali jika ada mata kuliah pagi. Tapi, jika harus memilih untuk tinggal di motel ini, lebih baik dia ikut Yunho _jogging_daripada berada di motel itu lebih lama lagi. Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja. Berlari kecil dipagi hari tak akan membuatnya mati juga.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut _jogging_denganmu. Tapi paling tidak biarkan aku memakan roti ini dulu. Aku tidak kuat jalan kalau tidak makan apa-apa." ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "_Ne_, makanlah. Aku akan menunggumu."

Jaejoong membuka bungkus roti dan mulai memakannya. Sementara Jaejoong asyik mengunyah roti, Yunho memilih beranjak menuju jendela kecil bertirai putih. Membuka jendela kaca itu, dan melihat pemandangan dari jalan raya yang mulai dipadati oleh kendaraan dan juga orang-orang yang nampak berlari kecil alias _jogging_. Hm, jalanan di depan motel ini memang terbilang kecil tapi sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat berolahraga di pagi hari. Yunho tersenyum. Pagi yang sangat segar memang cocok untuk berjalan-jalan.

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya saat tiba-tiba sebungkus roti terpampang begitu saja dihadapannya. _Namja_itu menoleh kesampingnya dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tersenyum begitu manis padanya.

"Makanlah. Kau , kan?"

Yunho tersenyum dan meraih roti dari tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong baru saja berbalik untuk membuang bungkusan roti yang ia makan tadi tapi lengan Yunho yang menariknya membuat gadis itu harus tertahan dipelukan Yunho.

Yunho sendiri terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, sambil menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Melakukan semua ini di pagi hari seakan mereka berdua adalah sepasang suami istri. Eh?

Jaejoong tidak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya saat ini. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajahnya juga terasa memanas. Hah~ Apa sebenarnya maksud Yunho melakukan semua ini?

"Yu-Yunho..."

"Hm,"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "K-kenapa memelukku?"

"Jangan tanya. Sebentar saja,_ne_?"

Jaejoong tak lagi bersuara. Hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu memilih membiarkan Yunho melakukan apa yang _namja_itu inginkan. Lagi pula, berada dalam pelukan Yunho rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Mereka berdua memang aneh. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa antara mereka berdua semalam. Keduanya bersikap biasa saja. Walaupun sedikit aneh karena Yunho tiba-tiba lebih agresif dari biasanya. Mungkin, setelah mereka _making love_semalam membuat keduanya merasa lebih dekat. Tapi, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, kan?

.

.

**CONVEX**

.

.

Sarapan pagi keluarga Kim pagi ini nampak begitu suram. Nyonya Kim terlihat sangat kacau. Dengan mata sembab dan lingkaran hitam menyeramkan yang mengelilingi kedua matanya. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau. Tuan Kim yang duduk disamping istrinya memijat pelipisnya. Pusing. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah karena memikirkan puteri sulungnya yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong. Apalagi kalau bukan karena ulah gadis itu, yang membuat kedua orang tua itu harus mengelus dada dan bersabar.

Semalam Jaejoong tidak pulang. Tidak pula memberi kabar kepada sang _eomma_ yang rela tak tidur semalaman demi menunggu kepulangannya. Yeah, memang biasanya Jaejoong tak pernah memberi tahu kapan ia pergi ataupun kembali ke rumah. Tapi Nyonya Kim akan senantiasa menanti kepulangan anak sulungnya itu meski itu artinya ia harus menunggu sampai larut malam. Tapi dari semua itu, baru kali ini Jaejoong berulah dengan tidak pulang ke rumah sama sekali. Mau tak mau membuat Nyonya Kim selaku _eomma_ kandung gadis itu menjadi sangat khawatir hingga menangis semalam. Yoona bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk menenangkan sang ibu. Yang ia tahu hanya jika kelakukan Jaejoong sang kakak sudah berlebihan!

"_Yeobo_, kita lapor polisi saja!" seru Nyonya Kim. Menatap penuh harap semoga sang suami sependapat dengannya.

"Belum 24 jam dan kita tidak bisa melapor semudah itu_, eomma_." Yoona yang menyahut.

**PRANG **

Nyonya Kim melempar sendok yang tadi ia pegang ke atas meja. Membuat suami dan puteri bungsunya terkejut.

"AKU MENGKHAWATIRKAN JAEJOONG! APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA MNGERTI?" seru wanita berusia 45 tahun itu.

Yoona segera berpindah tempat menghampiri sang ibu. Mengusap punggung wanita paruh baya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"_Eomma_, tenanglah..."

"_Eomma_ tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum kakakmu kembali, Yoona _ah_. Hiks,"

Yoona mengeratkan rangkulannya kala air mata itu kembali mengalir dari manik sang ibu. _"Eomma..."_

Tuan Kim yang melihat istrinya bersikap demikian, lagi-lagi harus memijat pelipisnya. Ini begitu memusingkan bagi beliau. Sungguh, Jaejoong benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!

**BRAK**

Tuan Kim berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan rahang yang mengeras dan mata yang menatap tajam entah pada siapa. Yoona tahu, ayahnya itu tengah marah besar. Hm, sepertinya sarapan pagi ini akan terbuang sia-sia.

"Biar aku yang mencari anak itu." gumam Tuan Kim.

"_Y-yeobo..."_

_"Appa..."_

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan anak dan istrinya, _namja_ dewasa itu berlalu begitu saja. Satu yang ada dalam fikiran Tuan Kim saat itu, membawa pulang Jaejoong dan memberi hukuman yang bisa membuat gadis itu jera.

'Kau mengecewakan _appa,_ Jae.' bathin Tuan Kim

Sementara itu, tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di kediaman Kim, kedua orang tua dan _namdongsaeng_ Yunho juga sama khawatirnya karena lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang pagi ini. Changmin sempat memeriksa motor sang kakak yang ternyata masih terparkir rapi di dalam garasi. Ia hanya mengira jika Yunho pergi dengan motornya berarti _namja_ itu tengah pergi jauh. Tapi dugaan Changmin salah. Tak ada alat transportasi di rumah itu yang raib. Bahkan _handphone_ Yunho sekalipun masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur saat Min _eomma _masuk ke dalam kamar itu untuk membangunkan Yunho yang tak kunjung muncul di ruang makan. Jadilah, ketiga orang itu ribut memikirkan kemana kiranya Yunho pergi.

"Hyung benar-benar tidak memberitahuku, _eomma_." ucap Changmin untuk kesekian kalinya karena sang _eomma _terus memaksanya berkata bahwa Yunho pergi dan sudah terlebih dahulu memberitahu sang adik.

Meski Yunho bukan anak kandung keluarga Shim, tapi kedua orang tua itu juga Changmin sangat menyayangi Yunho seperti keluarga kandung mereka sendiri. Terutama Shim _eomma._ Beliau amat sangat menyayangi Yunho yang memang dikenal sebagai anak baik dan sangat berbakti pada orang tua.

Yunho tidak pernah berulah atau membuat kedua orang tuanya sampai meluapkan emosi berlebih. Tapi yang namja itu lakukan kali ini; yakni menghilang dari rumah tanpa kabar yang jelas, tentu membuat suami istri Shim itu sangat Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Shim _eomma_ pun berniat untuk melaporkannya pada polisi atas kasus orang hilang. Tapi Changmin tak setuju.

"_Eomma,_ sebaiknya tidak perlu sampai melapor polisi. Akan rumit nantinya. Kita tunggu saja sampai pagi ini. Aku yakin Yunho _hyung_ pasti punya alasan."

Tuan Shim mengangguk. Setuju dengan pendapat sang anak. Sementara sang istri nampak masih bergelut dengan fikirannya.

"Aku sangat khawatir pada _hyung_mu itu, Changmin _ah._" lirih Shim _eomma._

Changmin mengusap pundak sang ibu. "_Ne, eomma_. Kita semua khawatir. Tapi percayalah pada Yunho _hyung._ Ia pasti punya alasan sampai melakukan ini."

Shim _eomma_ mengangguk sambil mengusap lengan Changmin yang berada di punggungnya. "Iya, nak. _Eomma _akan percaya pada_ hyung_mu."

Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong hingga tidak kunjung pulang ke rumah mereka dan membuat semua orang khawatir?

**.**

**.**

**C.O.N.V.E.X of Y.U.N.J.A.E**

**.**

**.**

Junsu merenggut kesal. Berkali-kali ia berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong namun yang ia dapati selalu sama. Hanya operator yang menyahut setiap telpon yang Junsu tujukan untuk Jaejoong. Ck, kemana sebenarnya gadis itu, eoh?

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja pagi ini mereka ada kelas tepat jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit nanti. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit. Tinggal lima menit lagi waktu yang tersisa sebelum mata kuliah pertama dan Seul Gi _seosaengnim_ itu sangat menyeramkan. Tapi Jaejoong tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Junsu jadi khawatir karena Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengabarinya apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, Jessica menghampiri Junsu. Berdiri tepat di depan meja gadis imut itu. Junsu menatap Jessica bingung.

"Junsu _ah_, selesai kelas ini temui aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Jessica.

Junsu tak mengerti tapi ia hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Jessica tersenyum lembut. Sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, bukan, bahwa Jessica itu hanya bermusuhan dengan Jaejoong. Tidak dengan Junsu.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak menatap kursi kosong disamping Junsu. Biasanya Jaejoong ada disana bersama Junsu. Jadi, kemana gadis itu hari ini?

"Su, boleh aku duduk denganmu?"

Junsu sempat terdiam tapi sedetik kemudian gadis itu mengangguk. "_Ne,_ duduklah. Kurasa Jae tidak masuk hari ini."

Jessica tersenyum senang. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya terlebih dahulu ke atas meja sebelum ia mengambil duduk disamping Junsu.

"Memangnya Jae kemana_, _Su_?_"

Junsu menggeleng. "Entahlah, Jess. Dia tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku."

"Hm. Begitu, ya..."

.

.

Sesuai yang Jessica katakan pagi tadi, selesai mata kuliah Seul Gi_ seosaengnim_ Junsu pun datang menghampiri Jessica di cafetaria. Saat Junsu sampai, Jessica sudah duduk manis di kursi yang dekat dengan dinding sambil tersenyum ke arah Junsu. Segera saja Junsu menghampiri Jessica dan mengambil duduk berseberangan dengan gadis itu. Rupanya, Jessica sudah memesankan makanan dan juga minuman untuk Junsu. Karena itu Junsu hanya perlu duduk manis dan mendengarkan apa kiranya yang ingin dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja, Jessica masih sahabatnya. Sama seperti Jaejoong.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf." Lirih Jessica.

Junsu hanya diam. Memilih membiarkan Jessica berbicara. Hm, memang begitulah mereka jika sedang serius. Junsu akan membiarkan Jessica berbicara dan mengungkapkan semua yang ingin gadis itu sampaikan padanya. Jika Jessica sudah selesai, barulah Junsu akan angkat bicara.

"Kau pasti kecewa padaku karena aku memusuhi Jaejoong, kan?" Jessica menatap Junsu.

Junsu menghela nafas berat. Mengangguk. Hanya itu yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jessica barusan.

Jessica tersenyum kelu. "Maafkan aku, Su. Kau wajar kecewa padaku. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa berbicara pada Jaejoong. Kau mengerti, kan? Dia membuatku kecewa."

"Aku... kecewa. Jaejoong tahu aku menyukai Hyun Joong _oppa_ tapi ia tetap membiarkan _oppa_ mendekatinya. Aku juga tak percaya saat Jae bilang ia menyukai _oppa_. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu, Su? Sakit! Aku sakit hati, Su. Aku merasa telah dikhianati oleh sahabatku sendiri. Aku menyukai _oppa_ sudah sejak lama. Maaf karena tidak pernah bicara jujur pada kalian tapi aku benar-benar kecewa dengan sikap Jaejoong." Suara Jessica bergetar. Nampak sekali kalau gadis itu tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya. Junsu yang mengerti keadaan Jessica, menarik lengan sahabatnya itu dan mengusapnya lembut.

"A-aku tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong melakukan hal seperti itu. S-sejak dulu Jae selalu bersikap baik. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti alasannya mengecewakanku seperti ini."

"Jae ingin melindungimu, Jess." Lirih Junsu.

"Apa?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Jae ingin melindungimu. Dia tidak setuju jika kau menyukai lelaki seperti Hyun Joong _sunbae_. Karena dia bukan lelaki yang baik."

"A-apa maksudnya, Su?"

"Jaejoong menceritakan semua yang ia tahu tentang Hyun Joong _sunbae_ padaku. Seperti, apa sebenarnya tujuan _Sunbae_ itu mendekati Jaejoong, semuanya sudah Jae ketahui."

Jessica menggeleng. "Apa sebenarnya yang Jae ketahui, Su?"

Junsu menarik nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan semuanya."

"Hyun Joong _sunbae_ mendekati Jaejoong karena Jae adalah anak dari pemilik _Kim's Entertainment. _ Kau tahu? Hyun Joong _sunbae_ ingin memanfaatkan Jae agar bisa masuk dalam agensi milik ayah Jae. Dia licik, Jess."

Jessica menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak mungkin begitu. _Oppa _sangat baik padaku."

Junsu menghela nafas. "Sayangnya kau salah, Jess. Aku dan Jaejoong punya bukti saat Hyun Joong _sunbae_ mengancam salah satu staff di agensi **Kim's **dengan alasan bahwa ia sangat dekat dengan puteri pemilik perusahaan itu. Untungnya, staff itu tidak sebodoh yang diperkirakan karena ia langsung melapor pada ayahnya Jae. Dan tentu saja, Hyun Joong _sunbae_ langsung diseret keluar saat itu."

Jessica benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Hyun Joong. _Namja_ yang ia sukai –yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya–, benarkah... benarkah seperti itu?

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya padaku dan juga Jaejoong. Karena aku yakin kau selalu tahu kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Jess." Lirih junsu.

Jessica menatap Junsu dengan mata yang nampak berkaca-kaca. "T-tapi, Su... Aku dan _oppa_ s-sudah berpacaran."

"_Mwo?"_ Junsu terbelalak. Berharap apa yang ia dengar dari sahabatnya itu adalah bohong. "Kau jangan bercanda, Jess!"

Jessica menggeleng. Junsu menatap Jessica tak percaya.

"Lihatlah, Jess. Setelah gagal mendekati Jaejoong, sekarang kau malah berpacaran dengan _sunbae_ itu? Sadarlah, Jess! Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu!"

Jessica menggeleng. "Aku menyukainya, Su. _Sunbae _ itu, aku mencintainya." Lirihnya.

Junsu memejamkan mata sejenak. Menyebalkan! Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing!

Junsu menghela nafas menatap sahabatnya itu. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Jess."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Err... apa cerita ini masih menarik? Saia merasa alurnya jadi sedikit **'kacau'** disini. Entahlah, mungkin karena otak saia sedang bercampur aduk dengan berbagai **hal** saat ini. Sedikit pusing hingga imajinasi saia agak terhambat. Maaf, _ne_...

Terima kasih banyak untuk tanggapan kalian terhadap FF ini. Saia sangat menghargai apapun 'nilai' yang kalian berikan untuk cerita ini. Maaf sampai saat ini tidak membalas _review_ kalian **m(=.=)m** Tapi semuanya sudah saia baca, kok! Selalu!

_Gamsahamnida!_ *nundukbareng**YunJaeYooSuMin**

**.**

**.**

_**Sign,**_

**Zhie'Cassiopeia'Hikaru**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tittle : Convex**_

_**Author :Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre :Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Cast :Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, and others.**_

_**Warning :Genderswitch for Ukes, OOC, Mature content, Junk language, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia nampak begitu diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan dari luarnya,**_

_**Tapi siapa yang tahu jika kenyataannya adalah dia begitu kesepian, diselubungi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae**_

"_**CONVEX"**_

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter :**_

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya padaku dan juga Jaejoong. Karena aku yakin kau selalu tahu kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Jess." Lirih junsu.

Jessica menatap Junsu dengan mata yang nampak berkaca-kaca. "T-tapi, Su... Aku dan _oppa_ s-sudah berpacaran."

"_Mwo?"_ Junsu terbelalak. Berharap apa yang ia dengar dari sahabatnya itu adalah bohong. "Kau jangan bercanda, Jess!"

Jessica menggeleng. Junsu menatap Jessica tak percaya.

"Lihatlah, Jess. Setelah gagal mendekati Jaejoong, sekarang kau malah berpacaran dengan _sunbae_ itu? Sadarlah, Jess! Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu!"

Jessica menggeleng. "Aku menyukainya, Su. _Sunbae _ itu, aku mencintainya." Lirihnya.

Junsu memejamkan mata sejenak. Menyebalkan! Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing!

Junsu menghela nafas menatap sahabatnya itu. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Jess."

**.**

**.**

**C.O.N.V.E.X**

**.**

**.**

**[Masih di hari yang sama]**

Pukul 11 di pagi hari menuju siang ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang berada di apartemen Jaejoong. Ternyata jarak antara apartemen dan motel tempat mereka menginap semalam cukup dekat. Jadi, sekalian _jogging_mereka berjalan menuju apartemen.

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya dengan menggunakan kartu yang berfungsi sebagai kunci. Setelah terbuka, Jaejoong dan Yunho pun masuk ke dalam. Yunho nampak kagum melihat apartemen mewah itu. Karena semua yang ada disana tertata sangat rapi, bersih, dan tentu saja mewah. Yunho bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jaejoong termasuk tipe yang punya selera tinggi dalam memilih tempat tinggal.

"Apa sekarang kau tinggal disini?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ini hanya tempat persinggahan."

Yunho mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa berwarna merah di ruang tamu. Diikuti Yunho yang mengambil duduk disampingnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Aku membeli apartemen ini dengan uang yang kukumpulkan sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu orang tua maupun orang lain tentang apartemen ini. Kecuali Ahra _eonni_ yang selama ini merawat tempat ini. Yah, anggap saja ini tempat tinggal rahasia milikku."

"Tapi kau mengajakku kesini? Aku, kan, orang lain?" gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk. "Hehe... anggap saja aku baik padamu."

Yunho terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas. "Kau ini lucu sekali."

"Baru tahu, ya?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar bunyi bel berdering. Jaejoong segera membukakan pintu. Disana, berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Ahra. Wanita yang merawat apartemen Jaejoong selama ini. Melihat kedatangan Ahra, Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"_Eonni,_lama tidak bertemu denganmu." seru Jaejoong.

Ahra tersenyum lembut. Ia memang sudah sangat akrab dengan Jaejoong. Terpaut usia 6 tahun diatas Jaejoong, Ahra sudah menganggap _yeoja _manis itu seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Baik, Jaejoong _ah.__ Em, _apa aku mengganggumu?" gumam Ahra sambil menoleh ke arah ruang tamu dimana Yunho duduk disana. Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya saat Yunho menyapanya dengan cara yang sama.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, _eonni. _Ayo masuk!_ Eonni_ pasti membawa sayuran, kan?"

Ahra mengangguk sambil mengangkat kantung plastik yang ada di tangan kanannya. Hm, berisi berbagai macam bahan makanan sepertinya.

Meskipun Jaejoong tidak tinggal di apartemen, Ahra akan selalu mengisi kulkas dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan. Jaejoong sendiri yang meminta demikian karena terkadang gadis itu akan datang ke apartemennya dengan tiba-tiba sehingga jika ia lapar ia tak akan kesulitan jika ingin memasak. Asal tahu saja, Jaejoong itu sangat hobi memasak dan gadis itu benar-benar pandai melakukannya. Semua itu ia pelajari dari Ahra sejak ia membeli apartemen ini tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tentang Ahra, wanita berusia 26 tahun itu Jaejoong kenal sejak empat tahun lalu. Jaejoong bertemu dengan Ahra saat gadis itu tengah berada disebuah taman kota dan menemukan Ahra yang sedang menangis sendirian dibawah sebuah pohon Maple. Jaejoong yang meski tidak tahu apa-apa, merasa penasaran dan akhirnya memilih menghampiri gadis itu Jaejoong masih duduk di kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama.

Jaejoong menghampiri Ahra dan merasa sangat kasihan melihat kondisi Ahra yang nampak begitu kacaudengan mata sembabnya. Akhirnya, Jaejoong ikut duduk di kursi taman dan keduanya mulai berkenalan dan sangat cepat akrab. Ahra juga menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa sampai menangis seperti itu di taman.

Ternyata, Ahra baru saja diputuskan oleh tunangannya sendiri setelah gadis itu mengaku tengah hamil. Sang kekasih rupanya tak mempercayai Ahra dan memilih untuk memutuskan tali pertunangan mereka.

Sebelumnya, Ahra dan kekasihnya saling berjanji untuk tidak akan melakukan seks sebelum mereka menikah. Suatu saat, mereka pernah melakukannya sekali dan saat itu kekasih Ahra itu tengah mabuk berat. Ahra sudah menceritakan semuanya tapi sang kekasih tak percaya. Ahra sudah mati-matian berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya tapi tetap saja ia di dustakan. Hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah, dan Ahra benar-benar terpukul karenanya.

Jaejoong yang saat itu masih tak mengerti apa-apa, mencoba untuk menenangkan Ahra dan berjanji untuk berteman dengannya. Dan akhirnya, keduanya pun berteman hingga sekarang. Ahra juga memilih untuk melahirkan dan merawat anaknya sendiri. Tanpa berniat untuk menuntut tanggung jawab dari mantan kekasihnya maupun mencari penggantinya.

Sekarang, Ahra tinggal bersama dengan ibu dan anak lelakinya yang kini berusia tiga tahun di sebuah rumah kecil tak jauh dari apartemen Jaejoong. Sambil bekerja dengan Jaejoong, Ahra juga memiliki pekerjaan lain yakni sebagai guru bahasa Inggris disebuah sekolah menengah pertama swasta di dekat rumahnya. Yah, pendapatan yang memang tak seberapa namun cukup untuk menghidupi ia dan keluarga kecilnya. Ahra termasuk gadis yang rajin dan pekerja keras. Karena itu Jaejoong sangat senang berkenalan dengannya dan sudah menganggap Ahra seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"_Eonni,_ hari ini aku akan menginap disini. Jadi _eonni_ tidak perlu membersihkan apartemen hari ini." ucap Jaejoong sambil ia dan Ahra berjalan menuju dapur.

Ahra akan datang setiap jam 9 atau 10 pagi setiap hari minggu untuk membersihkan apartemen. Tapi hari ini sepertinya Ahra sedikit kesiangan dari pada karena Ahra memiliki kunci cadangan, ia bisa tetap masuk kapan saja ke apartemen ini. Jaejoong tidak akan khawatir karena Ahra sangat baik dan dapat dipercaya. Karena itu ia menyerahkan pada Ahra untuk merawat tempat ini karena ia tidak bisa tinggal disini setiap saat.

Bertanya mengapa Jaejoong membeli apartemen? Jawabnya adalah karena gadis itu merasa suatu saat ia pasti akan memerlukan tempat tinggal sendiri tanpa harus selalu bergantung pada orang tuanya. Cih, Jaejoong selalu merasa kesal jika mengingat keluarganya. Karena Jaejoong merasa tak pernah diperlakukan adil. Yoona adalah segalanya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanyalah pengganggu yang hanya bisa membuat kekacauan. Ia tak akan sanggup jika harus seumur hidup tinggal bersama orang-orang yang tidak pernah menghargai dan peduli padanya. Tak terkecuali orang tua dan adiknya sendiri.

Ahra tersenyum girang. "Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali aku ingin mengajak Moonjae pergi ke taman bermain hari ini."

Moonjae adalah anak lelaki Ahra yang kini berusia 3 tahun. Biasanya, Jaejoong akan mampir ke tempat Ahra untuk mengunjungi balita periang itu. Jujur saja, Jaejoong sangat menyukai anak-anak. Dan bersama Moonjae, Jaejoong biasanya menghabiskan akhir pekannya jika tidak ada acara bersama dengan sahabatnya.

"_Jinjja?_ Kalau begitu pergilah, _eonni_. Sampaikan salamku untuk Moonie. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengunjunginya. Apa ia merindukanku?"

Ahra mengangguk. "Tentu saja dia merindukanmu. Dia selalu menanyakanmu karena sudah hampir sebulan kau tak bermain bersamanya."

Jaejoong merasa bersalah karenanya. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Moonjae. Tapi kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar mampir ke rumah Ahra. Jaejoong Menghela nafas.

_"Eonni_, katakan pada Moonjae aku akan mengunjunginya saat aku sudah tidak sibuk lagi. Aku janji."

Ahra menutup kulkas setelah selesai memasukkan semua bahan makanan yang tadi ia beli ke dalamnya. "_Ne,_ Jae. Akan kusampaikan."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Jae. Sampai jumpa." pamit Ahra.

_"Ne, eonni_. Sampai jumpa."

Sepeninggal Ahra, Jaejoong beranjak kembali ke dapur. Mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas yang tadi baru di beli Ahra. Hm, sepertinya gadis manis ini ingin memasak.

"Kau mau memasak, Jae?"

Jaejoong yang tengah asyik memotong wartel nampak terkejut. Gadis itu berbalik menatap _namja _yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"_Ne._ Kita, kan belum sarapan." sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya ber'oh' saja mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu memasak?" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau duduk saja. Atau menonton televisi lebih baik." sahut Jaejoong.

Dan Yunho lebih memilih duduk di meja makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Menatap punggung Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk dengan bahan masakannya. Jaejoong sempat melirik Yunho yang duduk sambil memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah memasak. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa dadanya berdebar dan wajahnya memanas. Gadis itu baru sadar. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memasak dihadapan orang lain kecuali Ahra dan Go _ahjumma_ –ibu Ahra. Tapi sekarang, seorang _namja_ tengah duduk di kursi makan sambil menatap ke arah Jaejoong. Wow!Rasanya jantung Jaejoong mendadak berdetak menggila. Membuat gadis itu merasa gugup.

'Memasak dihadapan Yunho? K-kenapa aku merasa seperti seorang istri, ya?' ucapan yang tentu saja hanya Jaejoong utarakan dalam hati. Sangat berisiko jika Yunho mendengarnya. Karena Jaejoong belum siap dengan reaksi Yunho nantinya.

Tapi, ada hal yang sejak tadi bergejolak di hati Jaejoong. Tentang Yunho. Bukankah semalam ia dan lelaki itu sudah bercinta? Tapi kenapa keadaan canggung yang seharusnya tercipta itu tidak ada? Jujur saja, meski setengah mabuk, Jaejoong masih sadar saat Yunho berada di atasnya semalam. Bahkan setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan masih terekam dengan jelas dibenak gadis itu. Mabuknya Jaejoong semalam hanya sebentar. Tidak, setelah mereka melakukan _foreplay._ Jaejoong sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya saat itu.

**DEG **

Jaejoong tersentak. Aish! Kenapa tidak terfikir sedari tadi?

Pasti! Pasti Yunho mengira Jaejoong tidak sadar saat mereka bercinta semalam. Karena itu Yunho bisa bersikap biasa saja. Tapi... bagaimana jika terjadi 'sesuatu' pada Jaejoong akibat perbuatan mereka semalam, dan Yunho tetap bersikap biasa saja. Apa... apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan?

"Jae, telurnya gosong."

"Ah!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget karena teguran Yunho barusan. Cepat-cepat gadis itu mengeluarkan telur mata sapi dari dalam wajan. Hitam. Telur itu benar-benar gosong.

"Kau melamun? Ada apa?" tanya Yunho_. Namja_ itu kini berdiri disebelah kanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "_Gwaenchana._ Tunggu sebentar lagi, _ne_? Aku akan segera menyiapkan sarapan. Kau duduklah lagi."

Yunho menghembuskan nafas berat. Lebih baik turuti saja apa kata gadis itu. Karena Yunho tahu Jaejoong pasti sedang ada masalah hingga ia melamun seperti itu. Dan _namja_ itu pun mengambil duduknya kembali seperti tadi.

...

Yunho dan Jaejoong menyelesaikan sarapan mereka yang 'kesiangan' dalam diam. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Sampai Jaejoong selesai dengan cucian piringnya, mereka berdua kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Masih dalam diam yang sangat menyebalkan sebenarnya. Risih dengan keheningan yang ada, Yunho akhirnya berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Jae, bicaralah. Jangan diam saja."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang duduk disampingnya. _Namja_ itu menatapnya dengan manik tajamnya yang begitu lembut. Jaejoong lagi-lagi merasa wajahnya memanas.

'A-aku kenapa, sih?'

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menghindar dari bertatapan dengan mata musang Yunho. "A-apa, sih!"

Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong agar gadis itu kembali menatap padanya. "Jae, boleh aku bertanya?"

Jaejoong menunduk. Tak mau menatap Yunho didepannya. "_W-wae?"_

"Kau... apa kau ingat yang kita lakukan semalam?"

Kali ini Jaejoong mendongak menatap langsung manik Yunho. Sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. Rupanya benar bahwa Yunho menganggap dirinya –Jaejoong– tengah mabuk semalam dan melakukan semuanya tanpa sadar.

Jadi, bagaimana Jaejoong harus menjawabnya?

"_Ne._ Aku ingat. Semuanya." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam. Sepertinya tengah memikirkan suatu hal hingga membuat jeda beberapa saat diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Eh?"

"Apa pun yang terjadi padamu nanti, aku janji aku akan bertanggung jawab." Lirih Yunho.

**GREP**

Yunho terkejut saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi _namja_ itu membiarkan saja. Tak menolak, tak juga membalas pelukan Jaejoong padanya.

"Aku tidak mau."

Yunho mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mau kau bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi kalau itu semua hanya karena rasa bersalah." Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Menunduk. Gadis itu merasa gugup jika harus menatap Yunho.

"Aku menyukaimu." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Yun."

**BRAK**

Jaejoong dan Yunho tersentak mendengar suara pintu depan yang didobrak. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya melihat siapa yang kini muncul dihadapannya. Cepat-cepat gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya. Tak percaya menatap sosok yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"_A-appa_–"

**PLAK**

"Jadi ini alasanmu membeli apartemen secara diam-diam, eoh? Kau menyembunyikan lelaki ditempat ini?"

"Ukh..."

Jaejoong hanya mampu meringis menahan perih pada pipi kanannya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan yang cukup keras dari ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar mengecewakan, KIM JAEJOONG!"

"_A-appa_, sakit!"

Jaejoong meringis karena sang ayah menyeret pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat keras. Tak bisa melawan karena memang ayahnya itu terlalu kuat mencengkeram lengannya.

"_Appa_, lepaskan!"

**PLAK**

Sekali lagi lengan kasar sang ayah mendarat di pipinya tepat pada pipi yang sama dengan yang ditampar sebelumnya. Menyebabkan perih yang Jaejoong rasakan semakin menyakitkan.

"KAU INGIN_APPA_MELEPASKANMU DAN MEMBIARKANMU BERDUA DENGAN _NAMJA_ITU, EOH? APA KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN NAMA BAIK KELUARGA KITA, KIM JAEJOONG? ITUKAH YANG KAU MAU?"

Murka. Tuan Kim benar-benar marah. Tak pernah sebelumnya Jaejoong melihat ayahnya semarah ini. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat perlakuan kasar dari orang tuanya. Saking _shock_nya melihat sikap sang ayah, gadis itu bahkan tak terfikir lagi bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu tentang apartemennya.

"Maaf, Tu–"

"DIAM, KAU!"

Tuan Kim mengacungkan jari telunjuk kirinya kearah Yunho. Sementara tangan kanan beliau masih mencengkeram kuat pada pergelangan kiri sang anak.

Yunho _stuck_ditempat. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengatakan pada ayah Jaejoong bahwa beliau salah paham. Akan tetapi, melihat amarah yang sudah terlampau besar, akan sangat sulit baginya untuk bisa meyakinkan Tuan Kim yang tengah kalap tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapan puteriku lagi!" bentak Tuan Kim.

"_Appa_, kau–"

"Aku tidak minta kau berbicara, KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sama seperti Yunho, ia ingin mengatakan pada sang ayah bahwa ini hanyalah suatu kesalahpahaman. Jaejoong tahu, apa yang ayahnya fikirkan sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi jika ayahnya terus emosi, tentu saja ia tak akan bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Kita pergi!" seru Tuan Kim sambil menyeret Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**BRUK!**

"Akh!"

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan manakala sang ayah melemparnya dengan kasar ke atas lantai saat mereka baru saja memasuki kediaman Kim. Mendorong Jaejoong sangat keras hingga membentur lantai berbahan marmer itu. Yakin saja, setelah ini pasti kaki Jaejoong akan nyeri dan membiru. Tapi gadis itu diam saja.

Nyonya Kim dan Yoona yang tadi berada di ruang tamu segera berlari keluar menghampiri. Nyonya Kim terbelalak melihat Jaejoong yang terpuruk di atas lantai sambil meringis. Segera dipeluknya puteri sulung yang amat disayanginya itu.

"Joongie, kau baik-baik saja, nak? Kemana saja, kau, _jagi_?"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. Tak ingin berkomentar apapun.

Tanpa sengaja, Nyonya Kim melihat bekas memerah di pipi sebelah kanan Jaejoong. Betapa terkejutnya beliau mendapati hal itu. Wanita itu berpaling menatap tajam ke arah sang suami.

"_Yeobo,_apa yang kaulakukan pada Jaejoong?"

"Lebih baik kautanyakan pada puteri kesayanganmu itu APA SEBENARNYA yang sudah ia lakukan hingga membuatku marah!" sahut Tuan Kim.

Nyonya Kim tak mengerti. Ia pun coba bertanya pada Jaejoong tapi lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan. Melihatnya, Tuan Kim semakin terbakar emosi.

"KENAPA HANYA DIAM, JAE? JELASKAN PADA IBUMU KALAU KAU SELAMA INI DIAM-DIAM MEMBELI APARTEMEN UNTUK TINGGAL BERSAMA LELAKI!"

Nyonya Kim terkejut bukan main. Yoona menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diteriakkan oleh sang ayah. Itu tidak benar, kan?

"J-Joongie... katakan pada _eomma_kalau semua itu tidak benar. Iya, kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "_A-appa_salah paham–"

**PRANGG!**

Tuan Kim melempar vas bunga hias yang berada di dekatnya ke atas lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Dengar, Jae! Jika terjadi sesuatu yang membuat malu nama baik Kim, _appa_tidak akan segan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari rumah ini!"

"_Yeobo!" / "Appa_!"

Nyonya Kim dan Yoona berteriak tanda tak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja diputuskan oleh sang kepala keluarga. Tapi Tuan Kim tak peduli.

"_Yeobo_, kenapa tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jaejoong dulu? Kita bisa–"

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Jadi tidak ada yang perlu anak kurang ajar ini jelaskan! Keputusanku bulat!"

Dan Tuan Kim berlalu tanpa peduli lagi akan reaksi anak dan istrinya. Yang jelas, keputusan beliau sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat! Ia akan mengusir Jaejoong dari rumah ini jika puterinya itu menghasilkan hal yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga Kim akibat kelakuannya. Apapun yang terjadi, Tuan Kim tak bisa dibantah.

...

Sepeninggal ayahnya pergi, Jaejoong segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak mempedulikan lagi ibu dan adiknya yang memanggilnya. Ia hanya ingin sediri.

Jaejoong menelungkupkan dirinya diatas kasur. Sudah sedari tadi ia berusaha menahan tangisnya dan kini ia pun menumpahkan air mata sejadi-jadinya. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

"Hiks..."

Diam-diam, Yoona masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak. Sampai gadis itu duduk ditepian ranjang, barulah Jaejoong sadar ada orang lain di dalam kamarnya. Ia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas kasur. Menatap tajam sang adik yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"A-apa maumu?" ucap Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang sedikit serat.

Yoona menggeleng. "_Eonni_, sadarlah._Eonni_sudah keterlaluan."

Jaejoong memalingkan muka. "Pergi! Lebih baik keluar dari kamarku kalau kau hanya ingin menghakimiku seperti yang dilakukan _appa_."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghakimi, _eonni_."

"Sama saja! Kau dan _appa_–bahkan _eomma_juga, tak akan pernah mau mendengarkanku. Hanya peduli pada pendapat kalian sendiri."

Yoona geram. Gadis itu secara kasar menarik bahu sang kakak. Membutnya kini saling bertatapan.

"_Eonni_, dengarkan aku! Seharusnya _eonni_tahu kalau selama ini yang tidak pernah mendengarkan itu adalah _eonni_sendiri!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Eonni_tidak pernah peduli padaku, _eomma_, atau _appa_sekalipun!"

Jaejoong mendelik. "Untuk apa aku peduli pada orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak–"

"_EONNI_SALAH!"

Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar suara tinggi dari sang adik. Tak pernah menyangka jika Yoona bisa membentaknya seperti itu.

"_Eonni_tidak mengerti. _Eonni_selalu membenciku. Tidak pernah peduli pada _eomma. Eonni_juga tidak pernah mau mendengarkan _appa. Eonni_bersikap seolah kita ini bukanlah sebuah keluarga."

Jaejoong terdiam. Yoona masih memegangi bahunya.

"A-apa _eonni_tahu? _Eomma_dan _appa_sangat menyayangi _eonni._Lebih dari yang _eonni_tahu, _eomma_dan_appa_selalu membanggakan _eonni._Terlebih _eomma._Meski _eonni_sama sekali tak peduli, _eomma_akan selalu menunggu _eonni_. Berharap bisa mendapat pelukan dari _eonni._Bukan dariku..." Suara Yoona agak merendah diakhir kalimatnya.

"Apa _eonnie_tahu? _Eomma_bahkan selalu membangga-banggakan _eonni_disetiap kesempatan ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di rumah ini. _Eomma_selalu berkata kalau kelak _eonni_pasti akan menjadi seorang _designer_handal! Bahkan desain pertama yang _eonni_tunjukkan saat pameran di kampus _eonni, eomma_sendirilah yang membelinya dengan harga jutaan Won. _Eomma_ingin orang pertama yang memiliki karya terbaik _eonni_adalah _eo__m__ma_sendiri. Apa _eon__n__i_tahu? _Eomma_bahkan memajangnya di restoran! Seakan memberitahukan pada siapapun, inilah karya Kim Jaejoong, seorang yang kelak akan menjadi perancang busana terbaik di dunia. Hiks... _eonni_pasti tidak tahu semua itu, kan?"

Jaejoong membatu. Bertahun ia tinggal bersama keluarganya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berfikir demikian.

Semenjak ia merasa tidak suka dengan adiknya sendiri, inilah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Yoona berbicara panjang lebar padanya.

Ini menohoknya!

Jaejoong bahkan tak pernah terpikir bahwa karyanya saat itu, _eomma_nya sendirilah yang membelinya. Entahlah, gadis itu hanya merasa bahwa selama ini orang tuanya selalu salah. Tak pernah adil memperlakukan anak-anaknya. Tapi... benarkah ada sebanyak itu hal yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui tentang orang tuanya?

"_Jebal, eonni_... berbaikanlah dengan _eomma_dan _appa_. Tak apa jika kau terus membenciku tapi jangan buat _eomma_selalu meneteskan air matanya. Itu menyakitkan, _eonni_... hiks,"

Yoona menarik tangannya dari bahu Jaejoong. Beralih menangkupkannya pada wajahnya sendiri, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sembab dan basah miliknya. Jaejoong menatap sendu adik semata wayangnya. Perlahan, dengan jemari yang nampak bergetar, sang kakak meraih adiknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Saat itulah Yoona tak dapat lagi menahannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Jaejoong mengusap pelan punggung sang adik. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan semenjak mereka beranjak dewasa.

Yoona masih meraung dengan tangisannya sementara Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Hanya air mata yang mengalir tanpa suara, membasahi punggung Yoona. Mereka terus seperti itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, air mata juga ikut mengalir dari sepasang mata sendu yang mengintip dibalik pintu.

"Terima kasih, Yoona _ah_. Terima kasih, Jaejoong _ah. Eomma _benar-benar bahagia kalian berdua telah terlahir di dunia ini. _Eomma_ menyayangi kalian..." lirih Nyonya Kim.

.

**Seminggu kemudian...**

.

Semenjak kejadian Jaejoong yang tertangkap basah oleh ayahnya sendiri tengah bersama seorang lelaki di apartemen, setiap harinya sekarang Jaejoong tidak lagi diizinkan pergi kemana-mana secara bebas. Bahkan untuk pergi ke kampus sekalipun, gadis itu akan selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh sopir pribadinya. Tak ada celah sedikit pun bagi Jaejoong untuk dapat bertindak bebas seperti biasanya. Tentu saja, semua ini adalah keputusan sang ayah. Dan asal tahu saja, perintah Tua Kim itu mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat! Jadilah, Jaejoong uring-uringan sendiri karena kebebasannya benar-benar terkekang sekarang.

Jaejoong duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar nan rimbun yang ada di taman belakang kampus. Taman ini tidak terlalu luas dan cenderung lebih sepi dibandingkan taman yang ada di depan kampus yang tentu saja lebih luas. Meski sepi, tempat ini sangat cocok bagi Jaejoong yang ingin menenangkan diri. Sepi dan damai. Hanya semilir angin yang bergemirisik diantara dedaunan yang menjadi irama tersendiri untuk ketenangan diri.

Jaejoong menghela nafas.

Hari ini dia sendiri lagi. Sejak dua hari yang lalu sang sahabat alias Junsu tengah pergi ke luar kota untuk mengunjungi kakeknya yang sedang sakit. Jaejoong memang belum sempat bertemu dengan Junsu karena Jaejoong sendiri baru kembali ke bangku kuliah sejak sehari yang lalu. Sejak ayahnya marah besar, Jaejoong hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Jika bukan karena bujukan sang ibu, mungkin ia tak akan mau melanjutkan pendidikannya dan memilih bunuh diri seperti yang sempat ia ingin lakukan. Beruntung, Yoona masih bisa mencegahnya. Cih, bahkan ia sekarang menyesal karena pernah terfikir untuk mengakhiri hidup dengan cara yang begitu menyedihkan.

Tetapi, dibalik setiap masalah yang terjadi tentu ada hikmah yang tersembunyi.

Jaejoong bisa bernafas lebih lega. Senyum pun sudah bisa kembali terukir di wajah cantiknya. Mengapa? Tentu saja, sekarang hubungannya dengan sang ibu dan juga adiknya sudah jauh lebih baik. Yah, meskipun masih ada perang dingin dengan sang ayah. Jaejoong merasa sangat menyesal karena selama ini telah bersikap begitu bodoh dengan membenci keluarganya sendiri. Gadis itu sadara kalau egonya selama ini terlalu tinggi. Ia memang butuh perhatian tapi tak pernah peduli pada orang lain. Dengan tekad yang bulat, Jaejoong berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa bersikap lebih baik lagi pada siapapun. Terutama pada adik dan ibunya sendiri. Untuk ayahnya, Jaejoong akan berusaha memenangkan kembali hati sang ayah. Dengan begitu, keluarganya akan kembali utuh seperti dulu. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin keluarganya bahagia. Dan mengambil kepercayaan dari sang ayah adalah cara terbaik yang harus ia lakukan mulai sekarang!

Tanpa sadar, seutas senyum terukir manis di bibir merah gadis pemilik _doe eyes_ itu.

Namun, sedetik kemudian senyum itu memudar. Berganti dengan rasa tegang yang tiba-tiba menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya. Memandang lurus ke arah depan. Dimana sesosok yang sempat ia lupakan beberapa waktu kini muncul dihadapannya. Tidak, ia tidak siap! Tidak siap untuk bertemu dengannya.

Secepat kilat gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Berniat pergi dengan langkah seribunya namun ia kalah karena lengan itu lebih cepat sepersekian detik darinya.

**GREP**

Membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan!"

Yunho tak bergeming. Tetap memeluk erat Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Tidak, ia tak akan melepaskan gadis ini. Tidak lagi.

"Yunho, _please_..." lirih Jaejoong.

Tidak bisa! Yunho tak akan pernah sanggup mendengar suara Jaejoong yang demikian. Mau tak mau, ia pun melepas Jaejoong dari dekapannya.

"Tolong jangan pergi," pinta Yunho saat Jaejoong berbalik membelakanginya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tak sanggup untuk melangkah. Kakinya terasa berat untuk menjauh hanya karena ucapan Yunho barusan. Lalu, gadis itu pun berbalik menatap Yunho yang masih berdiri tegak di belakangnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho memiringkan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya.

Jajeoong mengangguk tanpa menatap Yunho. Gadis itu memainkan bunga berwarna kuning yang baru saja ia petik dari sampingnya. Yunho menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Yunho mengulum senyum mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Bunga yang tadi ia mainkan kini tergeletak diatas tanah tak ia hiraukan.

"Aku tidak melihat kau sedang baik-baik saja." ucap Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" sahut Yunho.

"Coba kuamati." Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam. "Em... wajah pucat, rambut acak-acakan, kemeja yang tak disetrika, lebih parah lagi lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mata yang terlihat jelas karena kau tidak memakai kacamata. Tsk, kau terlihat seperti monster, Jung."

Yunho terkekeh mendengar hasil pengamatan Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu lalu meraih tangan kanan Jajeoong. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tak pernah peduli dengan penampilanku. Yang penting aku masih hidup." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong ikut terkekeh lalu menyandarkan kepalalanya di bahu kanan Yunho. "Yah... kau benar. Yang penting kau masih hidup sekarang."

"Jae..."

"Hm,"

"Benar, tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu?"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Ck. Kau aneh, Jung." Dan gadis itu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bahu Yunho. Kali ini lebih dalam menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Yun,"

"_Ne?"_

"Kau merindukanku, tidak?"

"Hm. Begitulah. Aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi sejak hari itu. Aku sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu." Lirih Yunho.

Tanpa Yunho bisa melihatnya, sebuah senyum lebar terukir dibibir Jaejoong. Gadis itu benar-benar berbunga mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Yunho khawatri padanya? Ah, Jaejoong bahkan tak berani membayangkannya. Sejak kejadian waktu itu, ia bahkan berusaha melupakan Yunho tanpa menghilangkan perasaannya pada _namja_ itu. Tapi nyatanya, meski bertekat tak ingin bertemu, Jaejoong tetap tak bisa menolak keinginan hatinya untuk bertemu Yunho. Karena itulah, Jaejoong semakin yakin bahwa ia benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada _namja_ yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

"Yun..."

"_Ne,_ Jae?"

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Jemari Yunho yang tadi memainkan surai hitam Jaejoong kini terhenti. Tubuh _namja_ itu menegang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Meski ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaannya, tetap saja membuat Yunho terkejut mendengarnya.

Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho. Beralih menatap lekat _namja_ itu.

"Jangan diam lagi." Ucap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ingin sekali berteriak dan memaksa Yunho untuk mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu juga menyukainya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tak mungkin memaksa Yunho untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Meski begitu, egoisme tetaplah ada pada dirinya. Berharap Yunho memiliki rasa yang sama. Jadi... bisakah Jaejoong berharap untuk Yunho membalas perasaannya?

"Jae, aku..."

Sungguh, Jaejoong tak tahu harus berkata apa jika nanti Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia harapakan sebelumnya. Jaejoong tegang. Ia gugup sekarang.

"Jae, menikahlah denganku."

Eh?

"_MWO?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Maaf untuk update yg sangat terlambat dan juga typo yg bertebaran~

**.**

_Sign,_

_Zhie Cassiopeia Hikaru_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tittle : Convex**_

_**Author : Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, and others.**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch for Ukes, OOC, Mature content, Junk language, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia nampak begitu diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan dari luarnya,**_

_**Tapi siapa yang tahu jika kenyataannya adalah dia begitu kesepian, diselubungi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae**_

"_**CONVEX"**_

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter :**_

Jaejoong ingin sekali berteriak dan memaksa Yunho untuk mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu juga menyukainya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tak mungkin memaksa Yunho untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Meski begitu, egoisme tetaplah ada pada dirinya. Berharap Yunho memiliki rasa yang sama. Jadi... bisakah Jaejoong berharap untuk Yunho membalas perasaannya?

"Jae, aku..."

Sungguh, Jaejoong tak tahu harus berkata apa jika nanti Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia harapakan sebelumnya. Jaejoong tegang. Ia gugup sekarang.

"Jae, menikahlah denganku."

Eh?

"_MWO?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.O.N.V.E.X**

**.**

**.**

Jessica memaikan _gadget_nya. Berusaha melakukan apapun hal yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan rasa gugupnya saat ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Tangannya bahkan terus gemetar semenjak ia memegang _gadget _ itu. Jantunganya masih saja berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya masih saja terasa tak nyaman. Jessica mendesah lirih.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Waktu memang baru menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Lebih cepat lima belas menit dari waktu yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya saat gadis itu membuat sebuah janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Hyun Joong?

Bertanya-tanya apa kiranya yang membuat gadis bak boneka itu begitu gugup hanya karena menunggu kekasihnya?

Jawabnya adalah karena pertemuan mereka kali ini akan menentukan apakah hubungan mereka masih akan berstatus sama seperti sekarang, atau akan berubah menjadi status yang sebelumnya tak pernah Jessica inginkan. Apapun itu, keputusan tidak bisa ditentukan sekarang.

Sekali lagi gadis itu melirik jam yang tertera pada layar _gadget_nya. Hanya lima menit berbeda dari waktu terakhir ia melihat jam digital itu. Tapi Jessica merasa sudah begitu lama berada di restoran ini. Tsk, menunggu itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Tapi salahnya sendiri yang datang terlalu cepat, memang.

"Brengsek! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, _sih_?" gerutu Jessica pada dirinya sendiri.

Hei, lupakah gadis ini kalau kekasihnya itu bukanlah tipe lelaki yang _on time_ dengan waktu? Bahkan Hyun Joong cenderung tipe yang mengabaikan. Dan menunggu lebih awal bukanlah pilihan yang tepat jika ingin membuang kesal. Ckck~ kau salah besar, nona Jess...

"Terlambat satu menit saja, aku tak akan berpikir untuk menarik semua kata-kataku nanti." Gumam Jessica.

.

.

.

**C.O.N.V.E.X**

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Lihatlah, gadis itu nampak melamun sambil berjalan. Ia sadar tapi tak merespon sama sekali saat pelayan di kediamannya menyapa. Aneh. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran setiap orang yang melihatnya saat ini. Termasuk sang adik. Kim Yoona pun segera menghampiri sang kakak yang nampak gontai melangkah diatas tangga.

"_Eonni,_ ada apa? Kenapa melamun seperti itu?"

Seakan suara sang adik hanyalah angin lalu baginya sehingga Jaejoong sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Gadis itu terus berjalan hingga masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Merasa kesal karena diacuhkan, Yoona pun mengikuti sang kakak hingga ke dalam kamar.

Sampai di dalam, Jaejoong hanya duduk di tepian ranjangnya dengan pandangan kosong seperti orang ayan. Tsk, andai Jaejoong itu tidak cantik, siapapun yang melihat keadaannya saat ini pasti akan lari ketakutan melihat muka tanpa ekspresi seperti itu. Mulutnya terus komat-kamit menggumamkan entah apa yang sama sekali tidak jelas.

"_Eonni!"_

Yoona masih kukuh mengajak bicara sang kakak yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Coba saja kalau Jaejoong itu bukan kakaknya sudah pasti Yoona akan menggeplak kepalanya karena mengacuhkannya terus sedari tadi.

"_Eonni _kau–"

"Menikah..."

"–_What?"_

Jaejoong melirik sang adik yang berdiri di depannya. "Dia melamarku... kami... akan menikah..."

"Hah? Melamar? Menikah? Apa?" Yoona terbengong. Masih tak bisa merespon dengan baik kata-kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tak mau peduli apakah kata-katanya dimengerti atau tidak, malah manggut-manggut seperti orang sakit jiwa. "Aku! Aku akan menikah." Tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"..."

Yoona mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Entahlah, rasanya seperti sedang mendengarkan Jaejoong yang berbicara dengan bahasa planet yang entah darimana sehingga sangat sulit bagi Yoona untuk me"_loading_" semua kata-katanya. Intinya, Yoona masih _ga ngerti_. Tsk!

Melihat adiknya yang hanya memiringkan kepala seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya Jaejoong ada niat juga untuk berbicara lebih baik lagi. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan menepuk ringan pundak sang adik.

"Dengar, _yeodongsaeng_ku tersayang. Aku akan menikah. Memiliki suami. Segera. Kau mengerti, kan?"

_**Loading, please wait...**_

**TING!**

_**Loading Succes!**_

"KYAA–mmpphhh!"

Jaejoong langsung sigap membekap mulut sang adik yang berteriak luar biasa nyaring itu. Beruntung Jaejoong cepat merespon. Kalau tidak? Ck, sudah pasti satu rumah akan gaduh luar biasa.

Saking eratnya bekapan tangan Jaejoong pada mulutnya, Yoona bahkan sekarang nampak megap-megap. Dipukulnya lengan Jaejoong yang nampaknya tak paham dengan situasi sang adik. Tak mempan! Barulah, saat Yoona menginjak kakinya, Jaejoong yang kesakitan akhirnya melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

"Sialan, kau Yoo. Kau mau membuat kakiku pincang, eoh!" dengus Jaejoong yang kini tengah merintih meratapi kaki mulusnya yang kini lecet(?) terkena injakan maut sang adik.

"Salah _eonni_ juga membekapku erat sekali. _Eonni_ mau membunuhku, ya?" balas Yoona.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu berteriak seperti itu." sahut Jaejoong.

Yoona memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tentu saja itu semua karena perkataan _eonni _yang terlalu fenomenal itu."

"Aish, kau berlebihan, Yoo."

**BRUK**

Yoona melompat ke atas ranjang Jaejoong dan langsung mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sang kakak. Tak peduli jika Jaejoong masih meratapi kakinya yang (sengaja) terinjak oleh Yoona.

"Katakan! _Eonni_ hanya bercanda, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yoona memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah~ Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau April Mop sudah lewat, _eonni._"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Jaejoong sudah melupakan kakinya yang sakit dan kini berbalik menatap tajam sang adik.

Yoona mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "_E-eonni_ serius?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan mantap. "Tentu saja. Kau tahu, Yoo? Lelaki yang melamarku itu saaangat tampan!"

"_Eonni~~~"_

"Kenapa? Kau, kan tidak percaya denganku. Iya, kan?" sindir Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba Yoona melompat dari atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu berlari ke arah pintu dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam. Setelahnya ia kembali melompat duduk ke atas ranjang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Ceritakan!" seru Yoona.

Dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat sikap sang adik. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur karena dalam keadaan seperti ini, akhirnya ia bisa berbagi cerita dengan orang terdekatnya. Adiknya. Sangat senang rasanya karena hubungannya sudah bisa membaik. Meski rasa sedih masih menyelimutinya karena sang ayah yang kini bersikap berbeda padanya, Jaejoong benar-benar menyesal telah mengecewakan sang ayah yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi.

Gadis pemilik _doe eyes_ itu pun mulai bercerita pada adiknya. Dimulai dari hubungannya dengan Jessica yang kacau, taruhan bodohnya untuknya mendapatkan sang ketua Senat dan juga... kejadian di motel saat itu.

Yoona menggeleng tak percaya dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya. Astaga! Benarkah Jaejoong sudah bersikap sejauh itu? Dan... dan... Jaejoong... Jaejoong sudah...

"_Eonni_, kau..."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Karena itu, tidak salah 'kan jika aku menikah sekarang?"

Yoona menghela napas. "Entahlah, _eonni_. Bagiku, menikah bukanlah hal sepele. Menikah itu artinya kita mengikat diri kita dengan orang lain dihadapan Tuhan. Tuhan sendiri yang menjadi saksinya. Menikah itu sangat sakral, _eonni_."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap surai hitam sang adik. "_Ne,_ kau benar, Yoo. Menikah itu sangat sakral."

Yoona mendongak. "Tapi _eonni_ juga perlu restu dari _eomma_ dan _appa_. Kalau _eomma_, aku yakin ia akan merestui karena ia percaya pada _eonni_. Tapi bagaimana dengan _appa_?"

"Karena itulah, Yoo. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membuat _appa_ merestuiku. Kau mau membantu kakakmu ini, kan?"

Yoona tertunduk. Dalam hati ia sangat mendukung dengan keputusan sang kakak apalagi setelah mendengar semua cerita Jaejoong. Yoona dapat menyimpulkan bahwa _namja_ yang akan menjadi calon suami kakaknya itu adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Meski Yoona tak mengenalnya, ia bisa merasakan dari semua ucapan Jaejoong. Dan... Jaejoong, Jaejoong juga mencintai lelaki itu. Bukankah itu bagus? Mereka akan menikah. Jaejoong mencintai _namja_ itu dan _namja_ itu juga– Tunggu! Yoona mengernyit. Entah mengapa, sepertinya ada yang salah dari cerita Jaejoong barusan.

"_Eonni,"_

"Hm?"

"Apa _namja_ itu juga mencintaimu?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Bukan. Bukan karena bingung harus menjawab apa tapi memang pada kenyataannya ia tidak tahu apakah Yunho juga mencintainya atau tidak. Yunho tak pernah memberinya jawaban ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki itu. Yunho memang sangat bertanggung jawab dengan semua perbuatannya. Tapi semua itu tak menjamin jika lelaki itu juga mencintai Jaejoong, bukan? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jaejoong merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Melihat perubahan raut muka sang kakak, Yoona jadi sedih. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Jika kakaknya menikah dalam usia yang begitu muda seperti sekarang ini. Apalagi jika pernikahan itu tidak dibarengi dengan perasaan cinta dari kedua belah pihak, Yoona takut semua itu hanya akan membuat Jaejoong sakit hati.

"_Eonni_, lebih baik _eonni _pertimbangkan sekali lagi. Jangan sampai menyesal dan membuat _eonni_ kecewa."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih, Yoo. Kau memang adikku yang paling baik. Maaf selama ini sudah mengecewakanmu."

"Aku menyayangi, _eonni_."

"Hm, _nado_."

.

.

.

"Lama menunggu, _jagi_?"

Jessica hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Hyun Joong. _Namja_ itu menarik kursi di depan Jessica dan duduk di atasnya. Sekarang, keduanya saling berhadapan. Seakan tak bersalah, Hyun Joong tetap memajang senyum manisnya yang bagi Jessica saat ini sungguh memuakkan.

Sebenarnya Jessica sangat ingin mengumpat dan memaki Hyun Joong sejadinya. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu memang sudah menunggu lebih awal dan Hyun Joong membuatnya semaki mati terbakar amarah karena lelaki itu baru menampakkan batang hidungnya setengah jam lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Dasar karet!

'_Jerk!'_maki Jessica dalam hati. Namun gadis ini terlalu pandai membodohi dengan raut mukanya yang jauh berbeda dari hatinya.

"Hm, tak apa, _oppa_." Sahut Jessica dengan senyum khasnya.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri. Hyun Joong tersenyum menatap _waitress_ itu. Cih! Tebar pesona, eoh?

Setelah mencatat pesanan, _waitress_ itu pun berlalu. Masih sempat Jess melihat tatapan menggoda dari _waitress_ itu yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk Hyun Joong. Dasar murahan!

"Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan, _jagi_? Hari ini hari libur. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman setelah ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Hyun Joong.

Jessica menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, _oppa_. Tidak ada niat untuk pergi kemana pun."

Hyun Joong mengulum senyum. Ia sadar jika Jessica sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan hanya saat ini tapi sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini, gadisnya itu tak lagi ceria dan manja padanya. Dan Hyun Joong hanya berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana dengan tidak memancing amarah Jessica. Ia tahu, gadis ini sedikit lebih _temprament_ darinya.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter saja?"

Lagi, Jessica hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah kukatakan aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu!"

Suaranya nampak meninggi dan Hyun Joong tahu, Jesssica tengah marah padanya. Tapi kenapa?

"Maaf menunggu. Ini pesanan Anda."

Bahkan _waitress_ cantik itu hanya Hyun Joong acuhkan. Membuat _waitress_ itu nampak sedikit kesal karena diabaikan oleh _namja_ yang lumayan tampan itu. Setelah berbasa-basi, _waitress_ itu pun pergi dengan membawa kesal di pundaknya.

"Makanlah. Setelah itu baru kita bicara."

Jessica tak menyahut tapi ia tetap menuruti apa yang dikatakan Hyun Joong. Mereka pun mulai makan dalam keadaan diam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya bunyi dentingan dari sendok dan garpu mereka yang beradu dengan piring mengisi kesunyian yang ada.

.

.

"Kau marah padaku? Ada apa?" ucap Hyun Joong langsung setelah keduanya selesai makan.

Jessica meletakkan gelas berisi air putih yang tadi ia minum ke atas meja. Matanya kini tajam menatap _namja_ dihadapannya. "Karena kau membodohiku."

Hyun Joong mendelik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, _oppa._ Karena jika kau terus-terusan berbohong, hanya akan menambah nilai burukmu di mataku."

Hyun Joong menarik napas dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan–"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah berpura-pura!" Seru Jessica. Beberapa pengunjung yang ada di restoran itu kini menatap ke arahnya. Namun gadis ini tak peduli!

Hyun Joong meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Aish! Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Kita putus!"

"_MWO?"_

"Kita putus." Ulang Jessica.

"Kau jangan main-main, Jess!"

"Aku serius!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Nampak Hyun Joong masih tak terima karena Jessica memutuskannya secara sepihak seperti itu.

"Sudah kukatakan semua ini karena kau yang telah membohongiku! Kau hanya ingin memanfaatkanku sama seperti kau mendekati Jaejoong dan berusaha untuk memanfaatkannya. Asal kau tahu, _oppa._ Aku memang mencintaimu tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya memanfaatkanku!"

Sakit! Bagaimana pun juga Jessica tetaplah seorang wanita yang memiliki perasaan yang sensitif. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes dihadapan Hyun Joong.

"Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkanmu–"

"K-kau brengsek_, oppa!_ Kau menyakitiku padahal aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku. Kau memang baik dihadapanku tapi kau menusukku dari belakang. Kau mengataiku jalang sekalipun dihadapan teman-temanmu aku tahu!"

Hyun Joong terbelalak. Tidak! Jessica salah paham! Ia tidak seperti itu. Tidak semenjak ia mulai menyukai gadis dihadapannya ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Iya, benar. Hyung Joong sudah berubah. Jessica hanya salah paham!

"Aku berusaha menerimamu apa adanya. Aku tak mau peduli apa anggapan orang lain tentangmu dan berusaha tetap mencintaimu. Mungkin kau tidak pernah sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu bahkan sejak kau tidak mengenalku. Aku menyukaimu meski kau pergi dari Seoul sebelas tahun yang lalu. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengingatku karena kau tak pernah mau menatapku yang saat itu menangis histeris mengantarkan kepergianmu. Kau tak peduli tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. A-aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama, _oppa_..."

Hyun Joong terdiam. Berusaha mencerna semua ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Jessica.

Sebelas tahun yang lalu?

Pergi dari Seoul?

Menangis?

Tak ayal Hyun Joong langsung terbelalak manakala semua memorinya akan kenangan sebelas tahun yang lalu kini mulai terkumpul satu-persatu seperti sebuah _puzzle_.

Ia ingat. Sebelas tahun yang lalu ia harus pergi meninggalkan Seoul setelah kepergian ayahnya untuk selama-lamanya. Ia dan ibunya, beserta _yeodongsaeng_ satu-satunya memutuskan pergi ke luar negeri untuk menenangkan diri setelah kepergian sosok sang kepala keluarga yang menjadi kebanggaan mereka. Namun semua rasa bangga itu sirna manakala sikap sebenarnya dari sang ayah terbongkar.

Lelaki itu –ayahnya, diam-diam memiliki wanita simpanan dan bahkan telah memiliki anak hasil dari perbuatan gelap mereka. Membuat seluruh keluarga, bahkan dari pihak ayahnya sekalipun kecewa berat. Saat itu Hyun Joong masih berusia 11 tahun saat ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana ayahnya ditembak mati oleh kakeknya sendiri –kakek dari pihak ayahnya. Kematian Mr. Kim ditangan orang tuanya sendiri dirasa lebih baik dibandingkan jika lelaki itu hidup dan membuat malu seluruh keluarga.

Semenjak kejadian itu, semua hal berubah. Orang-orang mulai memandang rendah keluarganya. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mengatainya cucu pembunuh meski seharusnya yang dicela itu adalah ayahnya yang telah berselingkuh, namun khalayak menganggap peristiwa pembunuhan itu lebih buruk dari sebuah perselingkuhan.

Tak tahan dengan cacian yang ada, membuat ibu kandung Hyun Joong frustasi dan sempat masuk ke rumah sakit. Saat itulah, saat berada di rumah sakit, Hyun Joong melihatnya. _Yeoja_ kecil yang begitu ceria yang setiap harinya sangat senang bermain bersama adiknya. Beberapa waktu berlalu Hyun Joong pun tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah anak pemilik rumah sakit tempat ibunya di rawat. _Yeoja_ kecil yang tak lain adalah Jessica, sangat senang bermain dengan adik perempuan Hyun Joong. Jessica ingin menghibur karena ia selalu melihat gadis berusia lebih muda darinya itu selalu menangis setiap harinya. Karena itu, Jessica ingin mengembalikan senyumnya dengan mengajaknya bermain setiap hari saat mereka bertemu di rumah sakit.

Lama-kelamaan, Jessica tak hanya dekat dengan adik kecil itu tapi juga dengan Hyun Joong dan Mrs. Kim. Bahkan setelah Mrs. Kim sembuh, Jessica masih sering bertemu setiap kali Mrs. Kim _check up_ di rumah sakit. Bahkan sudah menjadi rutinitas Jessica setiap minggu untuk berada diruangan dokter spesialis jantung yang tak lain adalah pamannya sendiri hanya untuk bertemu dengan Hyun Joong yang tengah menemani sang ibu untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya. Jadilah, Jessica dan Hyun Joong menjadi semakin akrab dari waktu ke waktu.

Namun semuanya berbeda setelah Hyun Joong sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Korea. Jessica benar-benar terpuruk saat itu. Karena baginya hanya Hyun Joong yang bisa menjadi temannya. Jessca pun menjadi sangat pendiam setelah kepergian Hyun Joong.

Tak ada yang pernah tahu, jika saat itu, diusianya yang masih terbilang begitu belia Jessica sudah harus mengalami yang namanya sakit hati. Bukan hanya karena kedua orang tuanya yang memilih berpisah, tapi juga karena ia telah ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi. Sosok lelaki yang tanpa gadis kecil itu sadari adalah sosok yang pertama kali membuat perasaan suka itu tumbuh dihatinya. Ya... Hyun Joong adalah cinta pertama seorang Jessica.

.

.

Jessica mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Dengan tergesa dan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya namun Hyun Joong bisa lebih cepat mencegahnya dengan mencengkeram lengan gadis itu.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Jess. Kau hanya salah paham." Ucap Hyun Joong.

Jessica menggeleng tanpa mau menatap _namja_ dihadapannya itu. "Tidak perlu. S-semuanya sudah terlalu jelas. Kau membuatku kecewa–"

"Apa kau seperti ini karena gadis itu?"

Jessica mendongak menatap Hyun Joong. "Apa–"

"Rupanya gadis sialan itu yang sudah meracuni pikiranmu."

Jessica mendelik. "Siapa yang kau maksud, eoh?"

Bibir Hyun Joong terangkat sebelah –meremehkan. "Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang paling bisa menghasut orang lain selain gadis sialan itu. Siapa namanya? Kim Jae –ah! Jaejoong. _Ne_, Kim Jaejoong. Sahabat, atau mungkin man–"

**PLAK**

Suara beradu antara dua kulit yang menghasilkan rasa begitu perih. Itulah yang dirasakan Hyun Joong sekarang. _Namja_ itu –dengan mata terbuka lebar– menatap gadis didepannya tak percaya. Tak pernah percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Jessica perbuat terhadapnya.

"Dengar kau, brengsek! Mungkin kau senang sudah bisa memanfaatkanku menjadi kekasihmu selama ini. Oke! Kuakui kau menang karena telah berhasil membuatku kecewa dan sakit hati. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat baik-baik dalam otak bejatmu itu adalah jika sekali saja kau menghina SAHABATKU, maka aku tak akan segan-segan membuatmu kehilangan nyawa tak berhargamu itu saat ini juga. _You're bastard_!"

Setelah berkata demikian Jessica langsung pergi dari hadapan Hyun Joong. Meninggalkan _namja_ itu sendiri bergelung dengan seluruh perasaannya.

Oh, ingatkan Hyun Joong untuk tidak pernah mempermainkan hati seorang wanita jika ia tak ingin mati sia-sia.

.

.

**YunJae**

.

.

Motor _sport_ berwarna hitam itu berhenti tepat di sebuah kursi di taman kota yang malam ini nampak begitu ramai. Di kursi panjang itu sendiri telah berada disana sejak lima belas menit yang lalu dua orang gadis yang nampak begitu cantik dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. _Namja_ pemilik motor _sport_ tadi nampak tersenyum hangat menatap salah satu diantara _yeoja_ itu. Sebut saja _namja_ itu adalah Yunho dan dua gadis itu adalah Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Junsu menyenggol bahu Jaejoong. "Akhirnya pangeran berkuda putih datang juga."

Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Junsu. "Kau ini apa-apaan, sih."

Yunho tersenyum. "Maaf aku terlambat. Jalanan sangat padat."

Junsu menggeleng. "Sudahlah~ minta maafnya nanti saja. Lebih baik kau segera bawa lari _princess_ manjamu ini dari sini. Jaejoong sudah sangat merindukanmu, Yunho _ssi_."

Jaejoong mendelik namun Junsu hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

Yunho kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Junsu _ssi_ sudah menemani _Princess_ku._"_

Junsu membuat tanda "OKE" dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya sementara Jaejoong hanya mampu tertunduk malu mendengar ucapan Yunho yang memanggilnya _princess_.

'Ini memalukan.' Batin Jaejoong.

Yunho segera meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya agar mendekat. "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Junsu _ssi_."

Junsu mengangguk. "_Ne_."

Sepeninggal pasangan YunJae, Junsu memilih kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi sempat ia tempati. Pikirannya kini melayang pada _namja_nya yang berada jauh darinya. Jelas saja, melihat pasangan YunJae tentu membuatnya iri ingin bergandengan tangan juga. Tapi Junsu hanya mampu menghela napas.

Inilah konsekuensinya berhubungan jarak jauh. Saat ia begitu merindukan Yoochun, ia hanya mampu melihat _namja_ itu melalui layar semata. Ingin, Junsu sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun. Melihat senyumnya, menyentuh tangannya, memeluknya, ia sangat ingin. Tapi sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa menahan semua keinginannya dalam hati. Ini adalah janji mereka berdua. Mereka harus saling percaya. Junsu akan menunggu Yoochun kembali. Yoochun akan datang, membawa kebahagiaan tiada tara bagi Junsu di masa depan nanti.

Ya. Junsu percaya. Karena ia mencintai kekasihnya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Gadis itu mendongak menatap langit berhias bintang diatas sana. Seulas senyum kini terukir di wajah imutnya.

"Yoochunnie, _saranghae_."

...

"Kau itu licik sekali, ya. Memanfaatkan Junsu untuk bisa keluar dari rumah."

Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Saat ini keduanya tengah makan malam bersama disebuah restoran bergaya Eropa klasik. Alunan musik nan lembut menemani acara makan malam romantis dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih itu.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu _appa_ tidak akan mengiziknkanku keluar rumah." sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh dan menjawil ujung hidung gadisnya. "Itulah sebabnya kukatakan kau itu licik."

"Hm. Terserahmu sajalah." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Nanti cantiknya hilang, _lo._" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Aku yang baru sadar atau kau itu memang seorang yang sangat suka menggombal?"

Yunho menggedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku seperti ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ke cafe?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng. "Cafe libur sejak kemarin sampai besok."

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"Leeteuk _nuna_ bilang ingin memberi kami liburan karena beberapa bulan terakhir cafe sangat ramai. _Nuna_ bilang dia tidak ingin melihat pegawainya stres karena terlalu lelah bekerja." Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong manggut-manggut. "Hm, begitulah Leeteuk _nuna_. Dia sangat perhatian dengan semua pegawainya. Di butik juga dia seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Sekali-kali aku ingin datang ke cafe lagi. Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung kesana."

Yunho nampak seperti menahan tawa. Membuat Jaejoong bingung melihatnya.

"_Waegurae_?"

Yunho menggeleng. "_Aniyo._ Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa reaksi Taeyang nanti jika melihatmu datang ke cafe."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh jika aku datang ke cafe?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang aneh. Mungkin Taeyang hanya akan mengolok-olokku nantinya." Sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"Begini, Boo..."

"Boo?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Hm. Panggilanku untukmu. Terdengar imut seperti dirimu. Boleh, kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum malu. "_N-ne_. Terserahmu saja."

Yunho tersenyum. "Jadi begini, Boo. Taeyang itu salah mengira kau itu adalah kekasihku saat kau datang ke cafe waktu itu. Taeyang bahkan mengejekku habis-habisan dengan mengatai kau itu adalah gadisku. Intinya, aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya nanti jika tahu kau adalah benar-benar **gadisku** sekarang."

Jaejoong merasa pipinya memanas mendengar kata 'gadisku' yang diucapkan Yunho. Meski ia masih tak mengerti dengan perasaan Yunho, Jaejoong tetap berharap jika Yunho memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja pasangan YunJae untuk menyajikan berbagai hidangan yang tadi sudah dipesan oleh pasangan itu. Sebelum beranjak pergi, pelayan itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh kedua orang itu.

'Kenapa harus berbisik?' itulah yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

Yunho sendiri hanya mengangguk. Dapat Jaejoong dengar Yunho yang mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu pun mengangguk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja YunJae.

Belum sempat Jaejoong bertanya Yunho sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Mengambil sesuatu. Kau tunggulah. Aku tak akan lama."

Tanpa terlebih dahulu mendengar tanggapan dari gadisnya, Yunho langsung pergi begitu saja. Membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal melihatnya.

**BLAM **

Jaejoong terkesiap karena tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di restoran itu padam. Rasanya lucu sekali jika restoran mewah ini harus mengalami pemadaman listrik karena tak sanggup membayar tagihannya. Entahlah, Jaejoong tak peduli! Yang gadis itu pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari tempat yang saat ini menjadi gelap gulita. Jajeoong benci gelap karena ia tak bisa melihat apapun meski hanya berjarak satu senti dari wajahnya. Apalagi sekarang ia sendirian setelah Yunho meninggalkannya. Ck! Ingatkan Jaejoong untuk menggeplak kepala _namja_ berwajah kecil itu jika sampai lima menit lelaki itu tak juga kembali.

**TRANG**

Lampu sorot itu tiba-tiba menyala. Membuat suasana yang tadinya gelap-gulita kini sudah bisa terlihat cukup jelas meski masih terkesan remang-remang. Jaejoong bahkan tak menyadari sedari ia berada di dalam restoran ini jika tak jauh dari mejanya duduk terdapat sebuah panggung kecil dengan sebuah piano berwarna putih berdiri disana. Panggung mini itu nampak begitu indah dihiasi dengan puluhan bunga Lily putih yang notabeni adalah bunga kesukaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga tak pernah menyadari sejak kapan Yunho yang tak kembali ke meja mereka kini malah berada di atas panggung mini itu dan duduk di depan piano itu.

_Wait!_

Apa tadi Jaejoong baru saja melihat Yunho berdiri di atas panggung itu?

Jaejoong menatap sekali lagi ke atas panggung.

**DEG!**

Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendapati bahwa retinanya tak pernah salah menangkap jika yang berada diatas panggung itu adalah memang Yunho. Jaejoong semakin memanas manakala maniknya bertatapan langsung dengan mata musang Yunho yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yunho meletakkan jemarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano dihadapannya. Menarik napas sebelum memulai aksinya. Meski gugup ia akan tetap berusaha. Tak peduli bagaimana nantinya, yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya ia melakukan semua ini dengan lancar.

Yunho memejamkan mata sejenak. Menarik napas sekali lagi dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Ia memulai aksinya pada detik berikutnya.

"Untuk seseorang yang kuharapkan akan selalu bersamaku sepanjang hidup. Lagu ini kupersembahkan padamu."

_**Girl, let me prove that my love is real**_

_**I'll give all my love to yo**__**u, **__**Please trust me...**_

Yunho melirik Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu tersenyum lembut mendapati gadisnya menatapnya tak berkedip –sarat akan keterkejutan. Dalam hati Yunho berbangga, bahkan bait pembuka yang ia nyanyikan sudah mampu menyihir setiap orang yang menyaksikannya malam ini. Tak terkecuali gadis itu. Jaejoong. Gadisnya.

_**Midoyo... cheot nun ae pan han da neun mareul midoyo  
Keu dae e gen ani ra keu mar haet chi man  
Na reul kyeong sol ha ge pa ra por kka ba  
Kam cheou oa seul ppun I chyo  
**__  
_

Yunho semakin percaya diri menyanyikan tiap bait lagu penuh makna itu. Tentu saja, selain penuh makna maka lagu ini pasti akan menjadi sebuah lagu kenangan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

_**Sa sil nan keu dae reul cheo eum poat deon geu sun gan bu teo  
On chong il keu dae saeng kak e sal e seot chyo  
A chim e nun tteu go cham teul ttae kka chi  
Han saeng kak ppun I eot chyo**_

Yunho sadar jika Jaejoong masih diselimuti ketidakpercayaan yang begitu nampak tersirat dari tatapan gadis itu.

_**I believe in you keu dael ba ra po neun I si seon ga deun  
Nae ga ka ko itt neun keu dael hyang han a eum mo du dam a bu nae ri  
Neo mu suip ke deul ki go sip chi anh eun nae ma eum al go itt na yo  
Keu dae na reul hul jjeok tteo na beo ril keot man kat eun du ryeo um kka chi**_

Keu dae_**...**_

"Oh Tuhan..." desis Jaejoong. "Mengapa Yunho menyanyikan lagu ini?"

_**Sarang eun ka seum I me il deut han seol re im cheo reom  
Keu reoh ke sum man hi neun keu ri um cheo reom**_

Hang sang pyeon ham eobt neun si seon eul chueo yo  
Eon che na chi geum cheo reom_**...**__****_

Cho geu man nae ga ma eum eul noh eul suis eul man keum man  
Keu dae reul pa ra bol suis eul man keum man  
Na ui pa kka I e meo mu reun ta myeon_**, Wo~**__**  
Han eob si ki ppeu get chyo**__**...**_

Jaejoong benar-benar tersihir dengan suasana yang diciptakan Yunho. Tidak hanya Jaejoong, bahkan setiap orang yang berada di dalam tempat yang sama dengan pasangan itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Mengagumkan! Yunho benar-benar bisa menyihir setiap orang dengan suara _bass_nya yang terdengar begitu lembut.

_**I believe in you keu dael ba ra po neun I si seon ga deun  
Nae ga ka ko itt neun keu dael hyang han a eum mo du dam a bu nae ri  
Neo mu suip ke deul ki go sip chi anh eun nae ma eum al go itt na yo  
Keu dae na reul hul jjeok tteo na beo ril keot man kat eun du ryeo um kka chi**_

Keu dae...

_**I reoh ke keum dae kyeot e it neun ga myeon  
Kyeol kuk en a mu geot to mo reun da myeon  
Eol ma na nae ga keu dael sarang haet neun chi  
**__**Huo... oo...**_

_**I believe in you keu dael ba ra po neun I si seon ga deun  
Nae ga ka ko itt neun keu dael hyang han a eum mo du dam a bu nae ri  
Neo mu suip ke deul ki go sip chi anh eun nae ma eum al go itt na yo  
Keu dae na reul hul jjeok tteo na beo ril keot man kat eun du ryeo um kka chi**__**,**__**  
**_  
_**I can't let you go**__**...**_

_**Oh no...**_

_**Y**__**ou are the only one in my life.**__**..**_

Riuh tepuk tangan menjadi satu irama yang mengiringi bait terakhir dari lagu yang Yunho nyanyikan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahkan banyak yang memuji bahwa penampilan Yunho barusan begitu mengagumkan.

Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya. Saat lelaki itu berjalan lampu sorot juga ikut mengikutinya. Seakan yang terlihat oleh mata adalah hanya Yunho seorang yang bersinar disana.

Langkah demi langkah Yunho pergi meninggalkan panggung. Terus berjalan maju menuju satu arah lurus ke depannya. Suara riuh kembali terdengar manakala orang-orang mulai menyadari ke arah mana Yunho berjalan. Rasa gugup yang tadi Yunho rasakan kini lenyap entah kemana. Jauh berbeda dengan apa yang pihak lain rasakan –Jaejoong. Gadis itu rasanya ingin mati di tempat saja sekarang.

'Ya Tuhan...' batin Jaejoong.

Yunho kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. Gadis itu sendiri masih tertegun di kursinya. Hanya menunduk, sama sekali tak berani menatap Yunho didepannya. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Jaejoong tersentak ketika ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke depan begitu saja. Mau tak mau Jaejoong harus mendongak menatap sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Yunho yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Suasana kembali riuh.

Yunho meraih sesuatu dari kantungnya. Sebuah benda, berukuran kecil dan berwarna merah. Sebuah kotak dari bahan beludru yang membuat Jaejoong tersentak luar biasa ketika Yunho membukanya. Cincin. Di dalam kota itu ada sebuah cincin. Dan Jaejoong tahu betul cincin apa itu.

Yunho melepas cincin berwarna putih kemerahan itu dari tempatnya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang kini kembali menunduk dihadapannya. Seketika, rasa gugup yang tadi sempat hilang kembali bersarang di dadanya. Demi menguranginya, Yunho menahan napasnya sejenak dan menghembuskannya berat. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tak boleh menggagalkannya!

"Boo,"

Jaejoong tak berani menatap Yunho meski _namja_ itu memanggilnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suara riuh kembali terdengar dari orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"_Saranghae_."

.

.

Yunho meraih tangan kiri Jaejoong. Menyentuh jemari gadis itu dengan begitu lembut. Disana, di jari manis Jaejoong, Yunho memasangkan cincin berwarna putih perak kemerahan itu. Cincin itu begitu cantik dan sangat pas di jari Jaejoong. Sorakan pun kembali terdengar yang tertuju untuk kedua pasangan itu.

_"Saranghae. Nan jeongmal saranghae._"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu terisak. Terlalu terkejut dan terlalu bahagia dengan semua ini.

Jaejoong tak pernah menyangka jika Yunho akan meneruskan lamarannya waktu itu dengan cara seromantis ini. Jaejoong bahagia, tentu. Akhirnya, apa yang ia harapkan telah menjadi kenyataan. Harapannya agar Yunho memiliki perasaan yang sama telah terbukti. Yunho telah menyatakan perasaannya. Yunho mencintainya. Yunho mencintai Jaejoong. Tak ayal, air mata yang begitu hangat kini mengalir deras dari _doe eyes_milik gadis bermarga Kim itu. Membuat Yunho makin erat memeluk tubuh kecil gadisnya.

_"Nado saranghae, Yunnie."_

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa seperti gadis yang paling beruntung dan paling bahagia di dunia. Bagaimana tidak? Yunho telah melamarnya dengan cara yang sangat romantis. Setelahnya gadis itu bercerita pada adiknya. Yoona menanggapinya dengan sangat antusias dan mengatakan sangat mendukung sang kakak. Yoona juga berkata bahwa ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan sang calon kakak ipar. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, ternyata Nyonya Kim mendengar pembicaraan kedua puterinya.

Awalnya Jaejoong dan Yoona sangat khawatir dengan tanggapan dari sang ibu tapi ternyata, diluar dugaan ternyata sang _eomma_sangat merestui hubungan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Rupanya, selama ini nyonya Kim tidaklah tinggal diam begitu saja perihal masalah Jaejoong. Dimana saat ketika Tuan Kim marah besar waktu itu, Nyonya Kim langsung bertindak dengan mencari tahu siapa kiranya lelaki yang telah bersama dengan puterinya dan tertangkap basah oleh suaminya tengah berduaan dengan Jaejoong di sebuah apartemen. Dan hasilnya? Nyonya Kim sempat terkejut karena ternyata yang bersama dengan Jaejoong adalah seorang putera dari keturunan Jung yang mana kedua orang tuanya sangatlah Nyonya Kim kenal. Singkatnya, Nyonya Kim adalah teman lama kedua orangtua Yunho yang telah meninggal. Karena itu, Nyonya Kim percaya bahwa putera Jung itu adalah anak yang baik, sama seperti kedua orangtuanya yang sangat terkenal karen kebaikan hatinya. Sebab itulah, Nyonya Kim diam saja meski ia tahu Jaejoong dan Yunho menjalin hubungan secara meskipun jika Jaejoong tak meminta restu, nyonya Kim telah memberikan restunya pada puteri sulungnya itu.

Hanya saja, satu hal yang membuat nyonya Kim kecewa adalah karena kedua sejoli itu telah melakukan seks sebelum mereka menikah.

Tidak, nyonya Kim tidak marah. Wanita berusia lebih dari 45 tahun itu sangat mengerti dengan perasaan anaknya. Ia tak akan menghakimi Jaejoong begitu saja meski sebenarnya ia kecewa. Justru beliau sangat senang karena akhirnya Jaejoong bisa kembali menjadi sosok yang terbuka padanya. Jaejoongnya kini tak lagi mengacuhkan atau pun memberontak padanya. Jaejoong sudah lebih baik. Dan nyonya Kim menyayangi puterinya yang demikian.

"Jadi, kapan kakak iparku akan datang?"

Jaejoong tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Yoona. Sementara nyonya Kim tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai hitam sang puteri bungsunya.

"Nanti, kalau Yunho _ah_sudah siap bertemu _eomma_dan _appa_dia pasti akan datang ke rumah kita."

Jaejoong langsung menghambur memeluk sang _eomma._

_"Gomawo, eomma_. Kau adalah ibu yang terbaik dan aku bangga menjadi puterimu."

Yoona tak mau tinggal diam juga ikut memeluk sang ibu.

"Aku menyayangi kalian." Lirih nyonya Kim.

**.**

**.**

**CONVEX**

**.**

**.**

Hari masih pagi ketika Jaejoong dibuat terkejut dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi dikediamannya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam gadis itu pun memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Saat gadis itu membuka pintu, tampak Yoona berdiri dihadapannya masih dengan baju tidur motif kupu-kupunya. Jaejoong mendelik. Baru saja gadis itu akan marah-marah pada sang adik akan tetapi ucapan Yoona kemudian membuat gadis itu langsung membelalakkan matanya dan segera berlari menuruni tangga.

Sampai di lantai bawah, Jaejoong sudah melek dengan sempurna manakala matanya menatap sosok yang nampak seperti Yunho tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Jaejoong semakin menatap horor ke arah depannya karena ternyata tak hanya Yunho yang ada disana tetapi juga sang ayah dan ibu Jaejoong. Berdiri tepat dihadapan sosok Yunho.

'Astaga, apa yang terjadi disini?' batin Jaejoong.

"Ehm." Terdengar Tuan Kim yang berdehem.

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku tak mau ikut campur lagi. Kuanggap kalian sudah dewasa dan bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan pekerjaanku jadi jangan membuatku tambah emosi dengan semua kelakuan kalian."

"_Ye_, paman." Sahut Yunho sambil menunduk hormat.

Tuan Kim menghela napas kemudian menepuk pundak Yunho pelan.

"Bertanggung jawablah. Bersikap seperti layaknya lelaki dewasa." ucap Tuan Kim. Yunho mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

Tuan Kim melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

Sudah jam delapan lewat dan beliau ada rapat penting jam sembilan nanti. Segera saja kepaka keluarga Kim itu pamit pada istrinya dan pergi menuju kantornya. Sambil berlalu, tuan Kim menyempatkan diri untuk berucap pada Jaejoong.

"Jadilah istri yang baik, Jae."

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya nampak bersikap begitu bersahabat pada Yunho? Kenapa ayahnya berucap bahwa ia harus menjadi istri baik? Apa sebenarnya yang tak Jaejoong ketahui? Apakah... apakah ayahnya sudah... Akh! Berbagai pertanyaan kini berkutat penuh dalam otak Jaejoong. Sampai suara sang ibu akhirnya menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Joongie _jagi_, cepatlah mandi. Yunho yang akan mengantarmu kuliah hari ini."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Astaga! Jaejoong ingin pingsan saja rasanya!

**...**

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Jung!" seru Jaejoong. Saat ini ia dan Yunho tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kampus mereka dengan memakai mobil Yunho. Hm, mobil baru sepertinya.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan kekasihnya –atau lebih tepatnya calon istrinya.

"_Ne_, nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu, Boo."

**#Flashback#**

***Malam sebelumnya di kediaman Yunho***

Yunho sekeluarga tengah berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga setelah makan malam. Mereka semua berkumpul karena Yunho mengatakan ingin berbicara tentang satu hal yang penting.

Tuan Shim dan sang istri duduk bersebelahan. Dihadapan mereka duduk Changmin dan Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas berat. Sebenarnya saat ini ia sangat gugup untuk berbicara. Yeah, tak hanya gugup tapi juga malu dan takut. Tapi bagaimana pun juga ia tetap harus bicara.

Menghela napas sekali dan Yunho pun mulai berbicara.

"S-sebelumnya aku minta maaf _eomma, appa_, juga Changmin."

Changmin nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho sementara orang tua mereka biasa saja.

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak tapi aku punya alasan mengapa harus melakukan semua ini."

"Bicara saja senyamanmu, Yun. Kami tak akan mendesakmu." ucap Shim _eomma._Beliau agak khawatir melihat Yunho yang tak biasanya berbicara gugup seperti itu.

Yunho menelan ludahnya. "A-aku, aku telah melamar seorang–"

"APA?"

**PLETAK**

Sebuah jitakan dari tuan Shim melayang di jidat mulus Changmin. Membuat_namja_itu meringis sakit.

"Biarkan _hyung_mu selesai bicara dulu, Shim Changmin."

Changmin pun mingkem mendengar teguran dari sang ayah. Sementara Yunho? Astaga~ ia hanya bisa melongo seperti orang bodoh melihat adegan ayah dan anak barusan.

Ck, Changmin benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan lagi, Yunho _ah_?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku sudah melamar seorang wanita dan berencana untuk menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak dan aku salah tidak memperkenalkan dia terlebih dahulu pada kalian. Tapi aku mohon agar kalian mau menerimanya dan memberi kami restu. Aku janji, besok akan mengajaknya datang ke rumah untuk makan malam bersama."

Jika Yunho sudah seperti akan kehilangan nyawa karena berbicara, maka beda lagi dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh ayah dan ibunya –jangan hiraukan Changmin karena _namja_itu sekarang tengah sibuk dengan camilan keripik pedasnya–.

Tuan dan nyonya Shim nampak begitu tenang menanggapi pernyataan Yunho. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Yunho bayangkan. Yunho mengira orang tuanya itu akan sangat terkejut atau bahkan memukulnya karena telah memberi kabar yang sangat mendadak. Hei, selama ini tuan dan nyonya Shim tak pernah mendengar kabar Yunho memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi sekarang Yunho berbicara akan segera menikah? Tapi ekspresi kedua orangtua itu sangat datar. Tak ayal membut Yunho semakin gugup. Apakah ia tak direstui?

"Baiklah, tepati janjimu dan bawa gadis itu ke rumah besok." Ucap Tuan Shim.

Yunho seperti mendapat nyawa kedua mendengar ucapan ayahnya barusan.

Ia harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena diberi orangtua kedua yang sangat baik.

"Apakah dia gadis yang waktu itu kau bawa ke rumah?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa namanya? Jaejoong? _Ne, eomma_yakin namanya Jaejoong. _Aigo_~ gadis itu sangat cantik, _yeobo._" Nyonya Kim bergelayut manja pada suaminya.

Yunho tak bisa menutupi bahwa saat ini ia sangat malu. Benar, ia pernah membawa Jaejoong ke rumah karena kejadian waktu itu. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika sang _eomma_akan mengingat gadis itu. Mungkin karena Yunho memang tak pernah mengajak gadis lain datang ke rumah, karena itulah nyonya Shim bisa mengingat Jaejoong dengan jelas.

"K-kalian tidak ingin bertanya alasanku menikah?" tanya Yunho gugup.

"Kau menghamilinya?"

Ucapan telak dari sang ayah membuat Yunho tersentak kaget. Memang, ia dan Jaejoong sudah melakukan semua itu. Tapi, untuk kata 'menghamili', Yunho merasa itu terlalu kasar.

Yunho menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, _appa_. Tapi tidak sampai seperti itu. Kami melakukannya karena tak sadar."

Tuan Shim melipat tangannya ke atas dada. "Hanya gadis itu yang tidak sadar. _Appa_yakin kau melakukannya karena tergoda, kan? Kau tak pernah mabuk, Yunho _ah_."

Wajah Yunho sudah merah padam mendengar perkataan sang ayah yang sangat tepat sasaran. Oh yeah, ia memang tergoda karena Jaejoong begitu menggoda baginya. Oh ayolah, Yunho itu sudah tergolong _namja_dewasa yang tentu saja punya nafsu, _rite_?

"A-aku–"

"Aku setuju saja jika Yunho _hyung_dengan Jaejoong _nuna_. Yeah~ paling tidak jika _hyung_menikah dengannya bisa memperbaiki keturunan. Yunho _hyung_, kan je– akh!"

**PLETAK**

Kali ini jitakan lain kembali bersarang dijidat Changmin. Pelakunya tak lain adalah sang _eomna_yang begitu gemas melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"Suka sekali mengatai _hyung_mu sendiri. Hati-hati dengan karma, Min." Ucap sang _eomma_.

Yunho terkekeh melihatnya. Hm, paling tidak ia tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya ini sangat mengerti dengannya. Dan sudah dipastikan ia sudah mendapat restu.

"Tapi kau harus segera meminta izin pada orangtua gadis itu. Jika mereka tak merestuimu, _appa_dan _eomma_tak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu." Ucap tuan Shim.

Atas dasar ucapan dari sang ayah itulah mengapa pagi-pagi sekali Yunho pergi dari rumahnya seperti orang kesetanan.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho telah memencet bel rumah orang dengan dasar ingin bertemu sang empu yang padahal baru saja akan sarapan. Berdiri dihadapan kedua orang tua Jaejoong yang hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Yunho yang seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan permen.

Jung Yunho benar-benar malu bukan kepalang.

**#End of Flashback#**

"Hmmppp– buahahaha!"

Dan tanpa berperikesimpatian(?) Jaejoong malah menertawakan sang kekasih yang kini merenggut dihadapannya. Keduanya tengah berada di dalam mobil dan masih ada di parkiran kampus. Baru saja selesai dengan jam kuliah masing-masing.

Tapi Jaejoong begitu mendesak Yunho untuk bercerita dan mau tak mau Yunho pun menuruti apa kata gadisnya itu.

Tapi hasilnya benar-benar mengecewakan. Jaejoong malah menertawakannya. Padahal menurut Yunho ia sudah melakukan suatu perjuangan supaya ia mendapat restu dan diterima oleh orang tua gadis itu. Tapi Jaejoong malah menertawakannya.

**CUP**

_"Ya!"_Seru Jaejoong. Gadis itu nampak memerah wajahnya setelah Yunho berhasil mengecup bibirnya saat Jaejoong masih asyik tertawa.

"Tertawa saja terus dan aku akan melakukan hal yang mungkin lebih dari sekedar menciummu nanti." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik menatap Yunho. "Sejak kapan kau jadi _pervert_begini, eoh?"

"Sejak detik ini dan sampai seterusnya." Ucap Yunho enteng.

Jaejoong bergidik mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ingatkan Jaejoong kalau Yunho itu ternyata memang _pervert_!

"Boo, aku belum mengatakan syarat dari _appa_ku, kan?"

"Eh? Syarat apa?"

"Syarat supaya kita benar-benar diizinkan untuk segera menikah."

"Hm, apa itu?"

Yunho menarik napas. "_Appa_ingin cucu, Boo."

_"MWO?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

**.**

**.**

Iya, tahu. Ini lama pake banget~

Huff~ habis kaki saia pegel banget(?) *apahubungannyacoba?*

Yo! Makasih banyak buat yg selama ini udah setia sama FF ini.

Ekhm! Apakah diantara kalian sudah ada yang bisa menerawang(?) gimana arah cerita ini akan berlanjut? ^^

Hkhk~ Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya~~~

.

.

_Sign,_

Zhie Cassiopeia Hikaru


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tittle : Convex**_

_**Author : Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, and others.**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Mature content, Junk language, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia nampak begitu diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan dari luarnya,**_

_**Tapi siapa yang tahu jika kenyataannya adalah dia begitu kesepian, diselubungi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae**_

"_**CONVEX"**_

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter :**_

"Boo, aku belum mengatakan syarat dari _appa_ku, kan?"

"Eh? Syarat apa?"

"Syarat supaya kita benar-benar diizinkan untuk segera menikah."

"Hm, apa itu?"

Yunho menarik napas. "_Appa_ingin cucu, Boo."

_"MWO?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.O.N.V.E.X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sedang fokus pada laptopnya saat _handphone_nya tiba-tiba berdering menandakan sebuah telpon masuk. Dengan malas gadis pemilik _doe eyes_itu mengambil _gadget_nya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang. Matanya mengernyit mendapati _ID_ pemanggil yang sama sekali tak ia duga. Meski ragu, Jaejoong tetap menarik icon berwarna hijau dari layar _gadget_nya.

_"Yeoboseyo_."

"Jae?" terdengar suara rendah khas wanita dari seberang sana.

Jaejoong menghela napas. "_Ne._Ada apa, Jess?"

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." sahut Jessica. Ya, yang menelpon Jaejoong adalah Jessica.

"Katakan saja, Jess."

"Tidak lewat telpon, Jae. Aku ingin bicara langsung denganmu."

Dan Jaejoong tahu ia tak akan bisa menghindar dari Jessica. Karena itu, meski rasanya malas, Jaejoong hanya mampu menghela napas.

"_Ne_. Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sangat tak terbiasa sebenarnya bagi Jaejoong ketika ia berasama orang lain dan yang terjadi hanyalah saling berdiam diri. Sudah lima belas menit ia dan Jessica ada di restoran ini tapi mereka sama sekali tak saling berinteraksi. Sejak datang ke restoran ini, Jaejoong sudah mendapati Jessica tengah berbicara melalui _handphone_nya. Hanya saling mengangguk sebagai formalitas sapaan, Jaejoong mengambil duduk didepan Jessica. Diam. Hanya itu yang terjadi hingga lima belas menit kemudian.

Jessica menyimpan kembali _handphone_nya ke dalam tas jinjingnya. Gadis itu kemudian tampak memijat pelan pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia sedang pusing.

"Ehm."

Deheman Jaejoong berhasil membuat gadis didepannya menyadari bahwa ia telah mengacuhkan seseorang. Jessica tersenyum canggung.

"Maafkan aku. Ada sedikit masalah," gumam Jessica. Jaejoong hanya diam.

Hening. Lagi-lagi sepi yang terjadi. Sebenarnya Jaejoong kesal dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi apa mau dikata? Bukankah Jessica yang mengajaknya bertemu? Tentu gadis itu punya keperluan dibandingkan dirinya.

"Jae,"/"Jess," seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Kau duluan." ucap Jessica namun Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Kau lebih punya kepentingan dibandingkan aku jadi bicaralah lebih dulu." ucap Jaejoong.

Jessica menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jujur, ia takut. Ia tak berani bicara. Gadis didepannya bukanlah seorang asing yang baru ia kenal. Jessica paham betul bagaimana perangai Jaejoong. Dan Jessica tahu betul bahwa Jaejoong sangat benci dikhianati.

"Jae, a-aku..."

Jaejoong hanya menatap Jessica. Agak heran mengapa gadis berambut _blonde_ itu gugup hanya karena berbicara dengannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Jessica memantapkan hatinya. " Maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu. Maaf karena telah merusak persahabatan kita. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Sungguh. A-aku sadar, tidak ada teman yang lebih bisa mengerti dan menerimaku apa adanya selain kau, Jae. Aku–"

**GREP**

Jessica tak pernah tahu dan tak pernah menyadari sejak kapan Jaejoong beralih dari tempatnya dan kini telah berada disampingnya. Hanya karena basah yang ia rasakan dipundaknya, membuat Jessica sadar jika Jaejoong kini tengah memeluknya erat. Jaejoong menangis.

"J-Jae–"

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kenapa baru minta maaf sekarang? Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi, eoh?"

Dan ingatkan Jessica tentang satu hal bahwa Jaejoong, sahabatnya itu, adalah seorang yang mudah memaafkan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jae."

**...**

Dibandingkan dengan siapapun, Junsu adalah yang paling bahagia saat tahu bahwa Jessica dan Jaejoong telah berbaikan. Dengan semangat menggebu, gadis itu menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya menuju taman belakang kampus dan memaksa mereka bercerita.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan, Su. Kau sudah tahu semuanya." Jelas Jaejoong.

Jessica mengangguk. "Kami sudah berbaikan dengan cara saling berbicara. Apa yang mau kau dengar?"

Junsu mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Ish, kalian ini menyebalkan. Tapi syukurlah kalian sudah berbaikan. Aku tak akan kesepian lagi."

Jessica mengernyit. "Kenapa kau kesepian? Selama ini yang berteman denganmu, kan banyak, Su. Tidak seperti aku dan Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jessica.

Junsu menggeleng. "Tapi tak ada yang mengerti aku dibandingkan kalian berdua."

Baik Jaejoong maupun Jessica sama-sama tersenyum hangat mendengar ucapan Junsu.

"Hei, apa kabarnya Yoochun _oppa_? Kapan dia kembali ke Korea?" tanya Jessica berniat mengalihkan suasana.

Senyum Junsu seketika memudar mendengar pertanyaan dari Jessica. Hm, gadis itu memang sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya dan belum bercerita sama sekali pada siapapun. Hanya memendamnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu persis, Su. Kau bisa berbagi pada kami. Ceritalah," ucap Jaejoong sambil merangkul pundak Junsu. Jaejoong memang yang paling sensitif terhadap perubahan raut wajah orang lain. Melihat Junsu tiba-tiba murung, Jaejoong tahu bahwa gadis itu perlu tempat berbagi.

"_O-oppa_, dia tidak akan pulang."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jessica.

Junsu tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "_O-oppa_akan menetap di Amerika. I-itu permintaan kakeknya."

Jessica dan Jaejoong tak mengerti. Seharusnya ini bukan masalah besar karena toh, Junsu bisa saja ikut menetap di Amerika bersama Yoochun. Tapi mengapa gadis itu begitu sedih karena kekasihnya akan menetap di luar negeri?

"Su, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jessica, Junsu malah semakin keras menangis. Membuat kedua sahabatnya bingung.

"Su,"

_"O-oppa, oppa_di jo-jodohkan dengan gadis lain. Hiks."

"_MWO_?!"

"Apa-apan itu! Kenapa tiba-tiba Yoochun malah dijodohkan seperti itu!" Jessica yang kalap memang tak akan pernah peduli lagi dengan ucapannya. Ia tak akan repot dengan panggilan sopan untuk orang yang lebih tua –Yoochun.

Junsu menggeleng. "_H-haraboji_nya sedang sakit. D-dan beliau ingin Yoochun _oppa_segera menikah dan punya anak. _H-haraboji_ingin menimang c-cucu."

**BRAK!**

Junsu dan Jaejoong sama-sama terkejut melihat sikap beringas Jessica yang melempar _handphone_nya sendiri ke atas tanah hingga hancur. Sepertinya, Jessica sangat tidak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Su, berikan aku alamat keluarg Park! Biar aku yang urus masalah ini!" seru Jessica.

Junsu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Jangan seperti itu, Jess. Aku tidak mau kalian ikut terlibat. Aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan kalian tapi maafkan aku, biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku dan Yoochun _oppa_." lirih Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Memberi isyarat bagi Jessica untuk tenang.

Jessica menghembuskan napas panjang. Sungguh, ia memang yang paling mudah tersulut emosi. Hingga membuatnya tak sadar bahwa meski Junsu itu sahabat dekatnya tapi gadis itu tetap butuh privasi. Akhinya, Jessica bisa menenangkan diri dan kembali duduk disamping Junsu dan Jaejoong yang masih berangkulan.

"Maafkan aku." lirih Jessica.

"Aku juga minta maaf." sahut Junsu.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong dan Jessica hanya mampu memberikan semangat dan _support_kepada Junsu agar gadis itu tidak lebih _down_akibat masalahnya sekarang. Paling tidak, dukungan adalah hal terbaik yang bisa keduanya berikan dalam keadaan Junsu yang seperti sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong baru akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya saat ia merasakan mual yang luar biasa pada perutnya. Segera saja gadis itu mencari tempat yang pas untuk muntah tapi sayang ia tak sempat menahannya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan isi perutnya tak jauh dari tempat mobilnya terparkir. Tapi sayang, meski sudah ia muntahkan tapi rasa mual itu tetap ada. Alhasil, ia kembali muntah ditempat. Hanya cairan kental yang keluar dari mulutnya dan itu terasa lebih sakit daripada ia harus memuntahkan makan siangnya. Kepalanya pusing. Dengan kesadaran yang hampir diambang batas, Jaejoong menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang dianggapnya menjadi yang paling penting untuk tahu keadaannya.

"Halo. Ada apa, Jae?"

"Parkiran. T-tolong aku."

**.**

**.**

Yunho tampak begitu gelisah menunggu di koridor rumah sakit sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya agar lebih tenang. Terang saja, setelah Jaejoong meminta tolong padanya lewat telpon, Yunho yang saat itu akan mengadakan rapat di ruang organisasi langsung lari terbirit-birit seperti orang kesetanan.

Sampai di parkiran, wajah Yunho langsung memucat mendapati Jaejoong pingsan di samping mobilnya. Segera saja Yunho membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Tuan, Anda boleh masuk." ucap seorang perawat pada Yunho.

Tanpa menyahut, _namja_itu langsung masuk menuju ruangan dimana Jaejoong juga ada di dalamnya. Saat masuk ke dalam, Yunho mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah siuman dan duduk berhadapan dengan seorang dokter yang tak lain adalah sahabat orang tua Yunho –orang tua kandung Yunho. Yunho bisa melihat senyum terukir di wajah kekasihnya.

"Silakan duduk, Yunho _ah__._" ucap dokter Lee, dokter yang tadi menangani Jaejoong.

Dengan canggung Yunho mengambil duduk disamping Jaejoong.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau baik-baik saja, Boo?" tanya Yunho penuh kekhawatiran.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengusap lengan Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya. "_Ne_. Lebih baik kau dengarkan penjelasan langsung dari dokter saja."

Yunho kemudian beralih menatap dokter didepannya. "Paman?" Yunho sudah sangat akrab dengan dokter dihadapannya itu sehingga ia tak sungkan lagi untuk memanggilnya demikian.

"Tenang, Yunho _ah__._Jaejoong _ssi_tidak apa-apa." ucap dokter Lee.

Yunho bisa bernapas dengan sedikit lebih lega mendengar ucapan dokter.

"Tapi, mulai sekarang kau harus lebih menjaga dan memperhatikan Jaejoong _ssi_." ucap dokter Lee.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Ada apa? Bukankah paman bilang bahwa Jaejoong tidak apa-apa?"

Dokter Lee tersenyum. "_Ne_, Jaejoong _ssi_memang tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kesalahan sedikit saja bisa jadi merugikan bagi mereka berdua."

Yunho semakin bingung. Dokter Lee dirasanya terlalu berbelit-belit.

Jaejoong yang mengerti akan kebingungan Yunho segera menggenggam erat tangan Yunho. Membuat Yunho balas menatapnya.

"Yun, aku hamil."

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

Jaejoong yang melihat ekspresi Yunho yang demikian lantas terkekeh dibuatnya. Dituntunnya lengan Yunho dan meletakkan jemari besar itu tepat diatas perutnya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan jadi orang tua." ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho benar-benar seperti orang linglung. _Namja_ itu hanya diam menatap tangannya yang berada diatas perut Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong dan juga dokter Lee menghela napas dibuatnya.

"Dasar anak muda." gumam dokter Lee.

**...**

"AKU AKAN JADI _APPA! APPA_! Kau dengar itu, Boo? Aku akan jadi _appa_. Dan kau akan jadi _eomma_. Astaga~ ini benar-benar luar biasa!"

Jaejoong geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Yunho yang seperti orang gila. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di apartemen Jaejoong. Sejak mereka datang dari rumah sakit sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, Yunho tak henti-hentinya berteriak kegirangan bahwa ia akan segera menjadi _appa._ Padahal, saat di rumah sakit tadi ekspresinya biasa saja. Tapi kenapa setelah sampai di rumah dia jadi seperti orang kesurupan begitu?

"Yun, sudahlah. Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Tetangga akan terganggu kalau kau terus berteriak seperti itu." ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho segera berlari menerjang Jaejoong dan memeluk _yeoja_ itu erat. "Aku hanya terlalu bahagia, Boo." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang ada dalam pelukan Yunho, mau tak mau tersenyum hangat mendapati perlakuan Yunho yang demikian. "_Ne._ Aku juga bahagia, Yun."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tahu, Boo? Ini adalah anugerah terindah bagiku. Tak kusangka kau akan memberikan semua ini padaku. Terima kasih banyak, Boo."

_"Ne,_ Yun. Ini semua adalah pemberian Tuhan. Kita harus menjaganya dengan baik." sahut Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Kita harus menjaganya dengan baik."

"Hm."

**...**

"Yun, kenapa kau begitu bahagia dengan kehamilanku?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk bersama di ruang tamu. Meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, keduanya sama sekali tak ada niat untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Karena aku sangat mengharapkannya." sahut Yunho.

"B-bukan karena terpaksa, kan?" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia bertanya demikian.

Yunho memiringkan duduknya demi menghadap Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu menggeleng. "Kau tahu, Boo? Awalnya aku tak pernah mengira kalau kau akan hamil. Maksudku, sudah satu bulan lebih sejak kita melakukan'nya' tapi aku tak mendapati kabar darimu bahwa kau hamil. Kau tahu? Aku sangat takut waktu itu. Aku pikir kau tak akan hamil dan... dan kita tidak akan bersama."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Boo, aku tidak ingin kau salah paham. Aku mencintaimu. Aku telah melakukan'nya' denganmu. Satu-satunya yang harus kulakukan adalah bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatanku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir bahwa hanya karena kau hamil maka aku bersedia menikah denganmu. Tidak begitu, Boo. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Jaejoong menyentuhkan jemari lembutnya pada wajah Yunho. Mengusap lembut wajah kekasihnya. Yunho meraih tangan itu dan menciumnya.

"Kau begitu istimewa bagiku. Kau yang membuatku bisa kembali mencintai seseorang. Aku berterima kasih banyak padamu, Boo."

_**[**__**Jaejoong's POV**__**]**_

Tuhan, aku tidak tahu kalau pria didepanku ini akan sebahagia ini karena kehamilanku. Sungguh, Yunho benar-benar sangat berbeda dari apa yang kubayangkan. Kupikir dia akan memintaku menggugurkan kandungan ini seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang tak ingin bertanggung jawab. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, sedari awal Yunho memang tak pernah menghindariku. Justru _namja_ ini menyatakan cintanya padaku dan membuatku bahagia bukan main. Aku merasa menjadi _yeoja_ paling beruntung di dunia.

Tapi, ada satu hal selama ini yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku.

Yunho. Apakah _namja_ ini tahu kalau sebelum ini aku hanya mempermainkannya? Apakah Yunho tahu jika sebelum aku mencintainya aku adalah seorang yang berniat untuk menyakitinya?

Tuhan... Aku rasa aku tak akan sanggup jika seandainya ia membenciku setelah tahu mengapa alasanku mendekatinya dulu. Aku tak ingin ia kecewa padaku. Tak ingin. Aku... aku tak ingin membuatnya pergi dariku. Aku tak ingin Yunho membenciku.

Tuhan, aku mohon maafkan aku. Biarkan aku menyimpan semua ini hanya untukku. Biarkan Yunho tak tahu. Aku tak ingin membuat kebahagian ini hilang hanya karena kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Aku mencintainya, Tuhan. Biarkan kami bahagia dan biarkan ini jadi kebohongan yang akan kusimpan seumur hidupku.

_Saranghae_, Yunho...

_**[**__**End of Jaejoong's PO**__**V]**_

"Yun, percayalah. Apapun yang terjadi aku selalu mencintaimu." lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho meraih Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Memeluk erat wanita yang amat dicintainya itu.

"_Ne,_ Boo. Aku akan selalu percaya akan hal itu."

**.**

**.**

**CONVEX**

**.**

**.**

Junsu tengah menikmati makan malamnya sendirian di rumah mewahnya. _Yeah_, sendirian. Karena ayah dan ibunya tengah pergi keluar sejak jam lima sore tadi. Dan sekarang sudah jam delapan malam lebih tapi kedua orangtuanya malah mengiriminya pesan untuk makan malam lebih dulu tanpa perlu menunggu mereka. Alhasil, membuat Junsu merenggut kesal.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, gadis itu lantas beranjak menuju ruang keluarga. Berniat untuk menonton acara _variety show_ favoritnya, Running Man. Hari ini, _boyband_ DBSK idolanya adalah bintang tamunya. Tentu saja Junsu tak akan melewatkan episode kali ini. Dia wajib menontonnya.

Junsu baru akan menekan tombol _power_ pada_ remote control_ televisinya saat tiba-tiba listrik di rumahnya mati. Junsu terkesiap karena kini seluruh pelosok rumahnya gelap gulita.

"Kenapa bisa padam seperti ini?" gumam Junsu.

Berniat mencari penerangan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dengan perlahan sambil kedua tangannya meraba-raba ke depan. Tentu saja, jika salah melangkah bisa saja ia akan terjatuh. Satu tujuannya sekarang adalah lemari di pojok sebelah kanan ruangan dekat jendela kaca besar. Ia ingat disana ayahnya pernah meletakkan senter. Semoga saja benda itu masih ada disana.

**SYUUUUTTT**

**CTARRRR!**

"Woa!"

Junsu refleks menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan saat mendengar bunyi letusan yang nyaring dan mendadak itu. Gadis itu sangat terkejut. Tampak tubuhnya kini sedikit gemetaran.

"Aish! Siapa, sih yang membuat ledakan seperti itu?"

**SYUUUTT**

**CTARRR!**

Lagi. Ledakan itu kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan cahaya terang yang nampak memancar dari luar jendela kaca. Junsu juga bisa melihat ada warna-warni yang menyertai saat ledakan itu terjadi.

"Eh? Kembang api?"

Junsu segera membuka tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela kaca itu guna memperjelas penglihatannya. Tepat saat ia membuka tirai, ledakan itu terdengar lagi. Benar dugaannya. Ledakan itu memang berasal dari suara kembang api yang sepertinya diledakkan dari depan rumahnya.

Tunggu! Dari depan rumahnya?

Segera Junsu mengambil senter yang ada di dalam laci dan setelahnya gadis itu langsung berlari menuju pintu utama. Pintu depan rumahnya. Saat Junsu membuka pintu rumahnya–

_"HAPPY 6th ANNIVERSARY, _JUNSU _AND_ YOOCHUN!"

Dan Junsu tak pernah menduga jika ternyata taman depan rumahnya akan seramai ini. Disana ia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri paling depan. Tampak pula disana Jaejoong dan Jessica serta adik Jaejoong –Yoona. Ada juga kedua orang tua Jaejoong disana.

Tapi, yang paling aneh bagi Junsu adalah mengapa diantara orang-orang dekatnya itu ia juga menemukan kedua orang tua Yoochun? Tidak hanya itu, bahkan kakek Park dan juga seorang _yeoja _yang Junsu kenal sebagai anak angkat si kakek juga berada disana. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?

Tiba-tiba, dari sudut sebelah kiri yang tadinya tak Junsu hiraukan sama sekali, muncul seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia sangka.

_Namja_ itu berjalan dengan gayanya yang khas. Meski wajahnya tertutup oleh topi yang ia kenakan, hal itu tak akan membuat Junsu pangling untuk mengenali lelaki yang sudah ia kenal bertahun-tahun itu. Dan melihat _sweater_ abu-abu yang _namja_ itu kenakan, membuat Junsu semakin tidak tahan untuk menitikkan air matanya.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi,_jagi_."

"_O-oppa__?__"_

**...**

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu semua ini berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menggodamu. Hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Maafkan aku, _jagiya_."

Junsu memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Yoochun. Ia tak ingin menatap wajah _namja_ yang membuatnya sangat kesal itu.

_"Jagi, please_. Aku tahu aku keterlaluan. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi jadi aku mohon jangan diamkan aku, Su-ie _baby_..."

Kesal, marah, kecewa, dan berbagai bentuk emosional lainnya kini menjadi satu mengacak-acak perasaan Junsu. Gadis itu hanya tak habis pikir mengapa kekasihnya sendiri tega mempermainkan perasaannya dengan alasan ingin menguji cintanya. Keterlaluan!

Oh yeah, _namja_ bermarga Park itu jelas sudah mempermainkannya.

Seminggu yang lalu Yoochun menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah dijodohkan dengan seorang wanita keturunan Amerika dan akan menetap di negeri itu. Membuat Junsu seakan ingin bunuh diri saja mendengarnya. Lelaki tak tahu diri itu benar-benar sudah menghancurkan perasaannya.

Dan tiba-tiba, malam ini lelaki itu muncul dihadapannya. Bersama dengan seluruh orang terdekatnya. Sambil membawakan sebuah kejutan bertema hari jadi mereka yang ke enam, tepat pada tanggal 4 Juni hari ini. Lalu menjelaskan bahwa semua yang ia katakan melalui telpon seminggu yang lalu itu hanya sebuah lelucon_. See?_ Apa sebenarnya mau lelaki ini?

_"Jagi..."_

Yoochun masih berusaha membujuk Junsu tapi gadis itu masih tak mau menatapnya. Junsu tampak lebih fokus melihat orang-orang yang tengah pesta _barbeque_ di taman depan dari pada mendengarkan ocehan Yoochun.

Sesekali gadis itu merenggut bingung melihat Jaejoong yang selalu memuntahkan makanan yang Yoona berikan padanya.

'Apa Joongie sakit?' batin Junsu.

Yoochun mem_pout_kan bibirnya melihat sang kekasih yang terus saja mengacuhkannya. Berpikir keras, beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu menyeringai.

**CUP**

_"YA!"_

Junsu sontak terkaget ketika Yoochun tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya. Setelahnya, si pelaku malah lari terbirit-birit.

"KIM JUNSU, AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MOHON MAAFKAN AKU, _NE_?"

Junsu menatap horor ke arah Yoochun yang berdiri ditengah-tengah taman. Berteriak demikian dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat semua orang terbengong menatapnya.

"_SARANGHAEYO_, KIM JUNSU!"

Dan Junsu hanya mampu tertunduk demi menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

'Benar-benar memalukan.' batin Junsu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan. Bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dan terus ditanyakan berulang-ulang oleh kekasih tampannya itu. Aneh sekali. Apa _namja_itu tidak lelah terus bertanya demikian?

Jaejoong menggeser duduknya agar lebih merapat kepada Yunho. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"_Ne,_aku baik-baik saja, _Appa~_Tidak usah terlalu khawatir begitu."

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, Boo. Yoona bilang kau terus muntah tadi malam."

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Bagaimana pun juga ia merasa amat bahagia karena Yunho begitu memperhatikannya.

"Itu wajar, Yun. Aku, kan sedang hamil."

_"MWO?_Ha-hamil?"

Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho sama-sama terkejut mendapati Junsu dan Jessica yang kini berdiri mematung dibelakang mereka. Tentu saja, kedua gadis itu pasti syok mendengar ucapan Jaejoong karena sebelumnya Jaejoong tak pernah memberitahukan pada mereka tentang keadaannya. Hahh~ Salahkan saja keduanya –YunJae– yang nekat berduaan di taman belakang kampus. Meski sepi, toh mereka tak bisa menebak bahwa apa yang mereka rahasiakan malah terbongkar seperti ini, kan?

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan, Jae." gumam Jessica.

Dan pasangan itu hanya mampu menelan ludah mendapat tatapan tajam dari dua sahabat Jaejoong itu.

...

Jessica memberikan tatapan yang seolah mengintimidasi pada dua sosok beda gender yang saat ini duduk dihadapannya. "_So_, siapa kiranya yang bersedia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi diantara kalian berdua, hm?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah berpacaran. _Aigo_~" ucapan Junsu semakin mendramatisir keadaan. Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama diam. Hanya senyum kikuk yang terukir dari wajah mereka. Sungguh, keduanya nampak seperti pasangan bodoh karena senyuman. Melihatnya, membuat Jessica gemas.

"Katakan, sejak kapan kalian bersama, eoh?" tanya Jessica galak.

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Err... itu..."

"Jae!" seru Jessica.

"Oh, _ne_?" Jaejoong jadi mingkem melihat sosok berambut pirang itu menatapnya tajam. Hah~ sudahlah, percuma saja jika ingin menutupi semuanya dari kedua gadis itu. Jaejoong tahu persis kalau Jessica dan Junsu tak akan berhenti mendesaknya sebelum ia berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan." ucap Jaejoong. "Aku dan Yunho memang sudah berpacaran sejak dua minggu yang lalu. D-dan aku, yeah, aku hamil."

_"MWOYA_?!" seru Jessica dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Ish, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, _babo_!" seru Jaejoong. Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ketiga gadis itu.

"Sudah lima minggu." Tambah gadis pemilik _doe eyes_ itu malu-malu.

Yunho tiba-tiba merangkul Jaejoong dan membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Dan aku mencintainya."

Baik Jessica maupun Junsu sekalipun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bahkan dari aura yang terkuat dari pasangan dihadapan mereka itu, mereka sudah bisa merasakab bahwa kharisma YunJae memang luar biasa. Hm, baguslah.

"Wah, _chukkaeyo_!" YunJae tersenyum mendengar ucapan selamat dari Junsu.

Jika demikian, mungkin rasa menyesal yang Jessica rasakan bisa sedikit berkurang. Karena bagaimana pun juga, yang menyebabkan Jaejoong sampai seperi itu adalah dirinya. Lebih tepatnya karena taruhan bodoh mereka. Bahkan Jessica tak pernah menyangka kalau Jaejoong sampai berbuat sejauh ini.

"Jika kalian memang saling mencintai, aku pun turut senang mendengarnya."

"_Ne, gomawo_, Jessie."

.

.

.

.

Yunho melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa berwarna putih gading itu. Melirik sekilas pada jam besar yang tertempel kokoh pada dinding ruang tamu. Hm, sudah jam sebelas malam lewat dan ia baru pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja, hari ini dia kerja di cafe dan memang sudah terbiasa pulang malam. Kedua orang tuanya padahal melarang Yunho untuk bekerja karena sebenarnya keuangan mereka bisa terbilang cukup. Namun Yunho tetap bersikeras ingin mencari uang sendiri meski hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya sendiri. Dan kedua orangtuanya pun menyerah untuk melarang _namja_itu karena bagaimana pun juga, mereka tahu bahwa niat Yunho adalah baik dan mereka pun akhirnya mendukung Yunho.

_Namja_berkulit tan itu sudah hampir terlelap saat sang _eomma_tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak makan dulu, Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum melihat sang _eomma_. Meski bukan ibu kandungnya, Nyonya Shim benar-benar sangat menyayanginya.

_"Eomma_selalu menungguku. Apa _eomma_tidak lelah?"

Nyonya Shim terkekeh kemudian mengacak rambut _namja_itu.

"Kau tahu persis _eomma_mu ini tak akan bisa tidur jika anak-anaknya belum pulang, _jagi_."

Yunho meraih lengan sang _eomma_dan menggenggamnya erat. "Maaf karena terus merepotkanmu, _eomma_."

Sang _eomma_menggeleng. "Kau juga akan merasakan apa yang sekarang _eomma_rasakan jika kau sudah berkeluarga nanti, nak."

Yunho jadi kikuk sendiri saat mendengar ibunya berucap demikian. Nyonya Shim yang sadar akan perubahan sikap Yunho malah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudah memikirkan tanggalnya, hm?"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. "Tanggal apa, _eomma_?"

"_Aigo_~ tidak usah malu begitu, Yunho _ah. Eomma_mengerti, _kok._"

Yunho bingung. "Ada apa, _eomma_? Tanggal apa?"

"Ish, kau ini. Maksud _eomma_tanggal pernikahanmu dengan Jaejoongie."

**BLUSH~**

Meskipun semburat warna merah itu sangat tipis, Nyonya Shim masih cukup jeli untuk melihatnya. Membuat wanita itu terkekeh geli.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang benar-benar unik."

**[Yunho's POV]**

Aku tahu sekarang _eomma_tengah menggodaku. Entah kenapa sekarang beliau senang sekali mengerjaiku seperti itu. Tapi aku jadi kepikiran tentang yang dikatakan _eomma_barusan.

Tanggal pernikahan.

Aku sama sekali belum menentukannya. Bahkan berbicara dengan Jaejoong mengenai hal tersebut juga belum. Entahlah, rasanya aku sedang "_blank_" sekarang.

"Yun, apa kau masih kepikiran apa yang dikatakan oleh _appa_mu, hm?"

Aku menoleh pada _eomma_yang masih setia duduk disampingku. "Perkataan _appa_yang mana maksud _eomma_?"

"Tentang cucu, _jagiya_. Kau ingat, kan?"

**BLUSH~**

Aku tahu, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Aku juga bisa merasakan bagaimana wajahku kini memanas mendengar ucapan _eomma._Astaga, kenapa aku jadi mirip Jaejoong yang malu saat kugoda, ya?

_"N-ne."_

Aku gugup. Entahlah kenapa yang jelas itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

Kurasakan _eomma_kini mengelus tanganku lembut. _Eomma_juga tersenyum padaku. Membuatku merasa hangat ketika menatap mata teduhnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. _Appa_mu hanya sedang menggodamu."

Aku terdiam. Mencoba mencerna dengan baik semua yang telah _eomma_ucapkan. Dan saat aku sadar, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Ck, kurasa _appa_dan _eomma_akan langsung menggeplakku jika mereka tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong sekarang.

_**[End of Yunho's POV]**_

Nyonya Shim nampak bingung melihat Yunho yang malah terbuai dengan pikirannyasendiri. Yunho melamun. Dan hal itu membuat wanita yang berusia hampir 48 tahun itu membelalakkan mata. Terkejut. Sepertinya beliau sudah berpikiran lain melihat ekspresi anaknya itu.

"Yu-Yunho, a-apa Jaejoongie sudah... hamil?"

Yunho hanya menggaruk belakang kepala mendengar pertanyaan sang _eomma._

_"Aigo_~"

Nyonya Shim geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Yunho.

"Jadi sebenarnya berapa kali kalian melakukannya, eoh?"

Yunho tersenyum lima jari. "Hanya sekali, _eomma._"

**PLETAK**

"Aw! _A-appo, eomma_." ringis Yunho sambil mengusap jidatnya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan 'manis' dari sang _eomma._

"Jangan coba membohongi ibumu sendiri, kau ini."

"A-aku tidak bohong, _eomma_!"

**PLETAK**

Lagi-lagi sebuah jitakan melayang dijidat _namja_berstatus kekasih Jaejoong itu.

"Pasti sering, ya, kan? Mana bisa sekali coba langsung hamil, Yun!"

Yunho mengerjap. "Ta-tapi Yunho tidak bohong, _eomma_."

Nyonya Shim menghela napas. "_Aigo~ Aigo~"_

_"E-eomma_..."

"Aish, kalian pasti bermain dengan banyak ronde, kan? _Aigo_~"

Dan Yunho harus pasrah ketika sang _eomma_mengintrogasinya semalaman penuh mengenai 'ronde' yang ia dan Jaejoong sudah lakukan hingga berbuah kehamilan Jaejoong sekarang.

'Tuhan, kenapa dengan _eomma_kuuuu?' batin Yunho nelangsa.

Ck, ck. Sabar, ya, Yun...

Dan sayangnya, penderitaan Yunho tidak hanya berhenti setelah semalaman ia diintrogasi habis-habisan oleh sang _eomma_. Pagi hari pun, _namja_bertubuh atletis itu harus rela mendapat introgasi kembali oleh sang ayah yang juga ikut-ikutan membrondonginya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Penderitaan Yunho semakin bertambah ketika sang adik –Changmin– ikut mem_bully_nya dan terus-terusan menggodainya.

Malu. Yunho benar-benar mati kutu digodai kedua orangtua dan adiknya. Dalam hati ia merutuki nasibnya yang mengenaskan. Andai Jaejoong ada disampingnya, ia juga ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi gadis itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akan segera memiliki cucu di usia 'semuda' ini. ternyata Yunho benar-benar memenuhi ucapanku. Hahaha." canda Tuan Shim. Membuat suasana sarapan pagi itu benar-benar heboh.

Nyonya Shim terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan suaminya. "_Ne, yeobo_. Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau besan kita adalah keluarga Kim. Haha... Yunho benar-benar hebat."

Menunduk. Hanya itu yang bisa Yunho lakukan sedari tadi. Bahkan seporsi nasi goreng yang menjadi sajian sarapan pagi ini tak ada habis separuh yang masuk dalam lambungnya. Ck, sepertinya _namja_ itu jadi tak nafsu makan karena terus digodai oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

"Nah, Yunho _ah_, kapan kau akan menemui orang tua Jaejoongie?"

Pertanyaan telak dari sang ibu hampir saja membuat Yunho keselek telur goreng yang ia kunyah. Astaga, segugup itukah dirinya saat ini? Dengan mata mengerjap menahan sakit ditenggorokannya, Yunho menatap sang ibu. "T-tidak tahu, _eomma_."

"Aish, kau ini tidak peka sekali, Yunho _ah_." Cetus sang _eomma_ yang membuat Yunho terbengong melihatnya.

"M-maksud _eomma_ ap–?"

"Jaejoongie yang malang. Pasti gadis itu tengah menanti-nanti lamaran darimu. Kau ini kaku sekali."

Yunho tersenyum kikuk. "K-kalau maksud _eomma_ lamaran, a-aku sudah melamarnya beberapa hari lalu, _eomma."_

Ucapan Yunho sukses menarik perhatian ketiga pasang mata yang kini menatapnya tak percaya.

"_Jinjjayo_? Kau sudah melamarnya?"

Yunho mengangguk.

Tuan Shim mengambil selembar tissu dan mengelap mulutnya. "Baiklah, sudah kupikirkan. Kita akan melamar Jaejoong sebagai calon istri Yunho secara resmi besok malam."

"_MWO_?"

Sudah pasti, Yunho akan pusing bukan main karena hal ini. Astaga, ia tak pernah menyangka jika kedua orang tuanya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi yang paling bersemangat untuk menikahkannya dengan Jaejoong. Ckck~

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, _hyungie~_" goda Changmin yang sukses mendapat _deathglare_ dari sang kakak tercinta.

**C.o.N.v.e.X**

"Jadi, kapan Yunho _oppa_ akan datang secara resmi untuk melamar _eonni?"_

Jaejoong mendesah lirih mendengar pertanyaan sang adik. "Kami belum membicarakan masalah pernikahan, Yoo."

"Tapi, _eon_. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, menikah adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Apalagi sekarang _eonni_ sedang... hamil." Gadis berusia tiga tahun dibawah Jaejoong itu berucap dengan nada pelan diakhir kalimatnya. Meski berada di rumah sendiri, tapi itulah yang mereka takutkan. Yup! Kedua orang tua Jaejoong belum tahu perihal kehamilan Jaejoong. Hanya kepada Yoona –adiknya– Jaejoong bercerita. Belum, Jaejoong hanya belum siap dengan kemungkinan respon yang akan diberikan oleh orang tuanya nanti jika tahu ia tengah berbadan dua sekarang. Apalagi sikap sang ayah masih belum bisa dikatakan baik padanya. Jaejoong jadi ragu untuk berbicara jujur pada orang tuanya sendiri.

"Jika kami menikah, apa _appa_ akan merestui kami? Yoo, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yoona tersenyum. Jemarinya terulur mengusap perut Jaejoong yang masih sangat rata itu. "Tentu saja, aku yakin _appa_ akan merestui. Bukankah semua itu demi kebaikan _eonni _dan calon cucu _appa_ sendiri?"

Jaejoong meraih lengan Yoona dan menggenggamnya erat. "Terima kasih sudah menguatkanku."

Yoona balas menggenggam lengan sang kakak. "Sama-sama, _eonni_."

Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Jessica. Ketiga nampak kembali bersama seperti biasa –seperti dulu. Meski sempat 'memutuskan tali persahabatan', akhirnya mereka bisa menjalinnya kembali. Dan sampai hari ini, terhitung sudah seminggu mereka berbaikan. Tentu, pandangan setiap orang berbeda-beda dalam menanggapi hal ini. Ada yang senang, karena dua sahabat yang meski terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan kata-kata pedas mereka namun begitu solid dalam persahabatan –persahabatan keduanya– akhirnya kembali berbaikan. Tapi, tak sedikit pula yang mencerca dan mengutuk, mengapa Jaejoong dan Jessica harus berteman kembali? Karena mereka menganggap, satu orang Jaejoong saja sudah sangat merepotkan. Akan semakin memuakkan jika gadis itu kembali berteman dengan Jessica yang tak kalah sombongnya.

Tapi, adakah sekian dari mereka yang bisa menyadari satu hal? Bahwa Jaejoong dan Jessica, sudah jauh berubah dari semua anggapan buruk yang mereka tujukan pada kedua gadis itu. Hm, mungkin sisi negatif itu sudah terlanjur menempel erat pada _image_ keduanya. Hingga sangat sulit untuk mereka menyadari bahwa ada sisi lain dari dua gadis itu.

Jaejoong meletakkan gelas berisi jus Alpukat yang kini menjadi konsumsinya sehari-hari. Meski ini di Cafetaria kampus dan ia sangat ingin menikmati Latte favoritnya, maka Jessica dan Junsu tidak akan berhenti mengomelinya karena memberi asupan yang tidak baik bagi janinnya jika Jaejoong meminum kopi. Jus Alpukat jauh lebih bergizi untuk menguatkan kandungan, itulah yang dikatakan oleh Jessica. Setelah mengetahui tentang kehamilan Jaejoong, kedua sahabatnya itu jadi _super–duper_–_overprotective_ padanya. Hah~ tidak Yunho, tidak pula sahabatnya. Mereka semua benar-benar menyebalkan! –pikir Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan cara Tiffany menatap kita sekarang." Gumam Junsu sambil ujung matanya melirik ke arah kursi di sisi utara dari tempat ia duduk. Disana ada Tiffany, Hyoyeon, dan juga Yuri yang nampak menatap tak suka pada mereka –Jaejoong, Jessica, dan Junsu.

"Apa Tiffany dan teman-temannya tak menanyakan keberadaanmu sekarang?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Jessica setelah sempat melirik ke arah Tiffany sekilas.

"Sudahlah. Mereka hanya sedang merasa dikhianati karena aku kembali berpihak padamu, Jae." Sahut Jessica sambil menikmati _Gimbop_nya dengan santai.

Jaejoong menghela napas mendengar jawaban Jessica. Tahu, Jaejoong sangat tahu. Dari sekian mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang tidak menyukainya, _trio_ Tiffany, Hyoyeon, dan Yuri adalah yang paling menonjol dalam masalah membenci dirinya. Dan Jaejoong tahu persis apa penyebab Tiffany begitu memusuhinya. Tak lain adalah karena kekasih gadis itu –yang kini telah berganti status menjadi mantan kekasih– yang bernama Choi Siwon, telah berpaling hati dan jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meringis. Haruskah ia yang disalahkan jika Siwon jatuh cinta padanya? Ia bahkan sudah pernah berteriak dihadapan Tiffany kala itu untuk menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidaklah murahan jika harus mengambil kekasih orang lain seperti yang dituduhkan Tiffany padanya. _Namja_ bermarga Choi itu sendiri yang datang padanya dan menyatakn diri ingin menjadi kekasihnya dan mengaku telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis bermarga Hwang itu. Tapi yang namanya cinta buta, tak akan pernah peduli dengan logika. Jaejoong bahkan baru mengetahui dikemudian hari kalau Tiffany dan Siwon bahkan sudah betunangan. Wajar rasanya jika Tiffany begitu marah saat tunangannya memutuskan hubungan hanya karena wanita lain. Alhasil, Tiffany pun terus menyalahkan Jaejoong dan mengutuk Jaejoong yang dianggapnya seperti seorang _bitch_. Tsk! Tidakkah gadis itu sadar kalau dirinya bahkan lebih _bitch_ dari seorang yang ia katai sebagai pelacur itu?

"Kau tahu, Jae? Tiff masih sering mengungkit masalah lelaki bermarga Choi itu saat aku bersama mereka." Ucap Jessica.

Junsu terbelalak. "_Jinjja_? Jadi Tiffany masih sangat mencintai Siwon _Sunbae_, ya?"

Jessica mengangguk. "Tidak akan mudah melupakan seseorang yang sudah bersamamu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, Su. Mereka bahkan sudah hampir menikah."

Baik Jessica maupun Junsu tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sesaat raut muka Jaejoong berubah keruh. Tepat saat Jessica berucap bahwa Tiffany dan Siwon bahkan sudah hampir menikah. Sesak. Itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan untuk sesaat. Entah apa sebabnya, ia juga tak tahu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud buruk tapi aku ingin kau lebih berhati-hati, Jae. Kurasa gadis itu akan bersikap lebih nekat lagi mengingat Siwon _sunbae_ sepertinya mulai mendekatimu lagi." Wanti Jessica.

Memang benar, akhir-akhir ini _sunbae_ mereka dari jurusan Manajemen Bisnis itu kembali mendekati Jaejoong. Entah Siwonnya yang tidak peka atau memang lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya, padahal sudah jelas jika Jaejoong sudah memiliki kekasih. Ya, kedekatan Jaejoong dengan Yunho sudah tak bisa ditutupi lagi apalagi setelah Seungri tak sengaja "membocorkan" gosip tentang Jaejoong yang berpacaran dengan Ketua Senat ke khalayak ramai. Ditambah dengan Yunho yang sama sekali diam ketika ditanya kebenaran akan _hoax_ itu, seluruh mahasiswa pun menyimpulkan bahwa keduanya memang memiliki hubungan. Jaejoong sendiri tak mau ambil pusing. Ia bahkan bersyukur, dengan keadaan seperti ini ia bisa lebih bebas jika ingin bersama Yunho di kampus. Namun masalah sepertinya memang bersumber dari sana.

Seorang Choi Siwon sepertinya tidak percaya dan tidak terima jika gadis pujaan hatinya itu digosipkan dengan ketua Senat yang populer hampir menyainginya. Yeah, tak banyak yang tahu sifat sebenarnya dari seorang Choi Siwon yang tak menyukai Yunho. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Siwon adalah _namja_ terpopuler sebelum Yunho menjadi mahasiswa Dong Bang _University_ dan berhasil menyaingi kepopuleran seorang Siwon. Karenanya, Siwon ingin membuktikan sendiri kebenaran gosip itu dengan cara kembali mendekati Jaejoong. Hm, kegiatan yang sempat ia tinggalkan beberapa waktu karena ia sedang sibuk dengan skripsinya. Siwon adalah mahasiswi semester akhir yang dalam beberapa bulan lagi akan meninggalkan kampus ini.

Dan untuk masalah hubungannya dengan Tiffany, hanya Siwon sendiri yang mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada gadis yang sudah hampir lima tahun bersamanya. Namun tak sampai selama itu karena beberapa bulan lalu ia telah resmi memutuskan hubungannya dengan mantan tunangannya itu. Jelas Tiffany kecewa berat dan sakit hati.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Jess. Aku akan berhati-hati."

Jaejoong masih sempat melihatnya sebelum Tiffany dan teman-temannya beranjak pergi dari Cafetaria. Sebuah sinyal mengejek dengan jari tengahnya yang Tiffany acungkan ke bawah namun Jaejoong terlalu cerdas untuk menyadarinya. Gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan.

'_Fuck you.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

Astaga! Apa ini? *lirikFF

Sudah _update_nya luar biasa lamaaaaa~ hasilnya juga gaje ==' _Jeongmal mianhamnida~_

Aaa~ ada yang bisa kasih saia ide _nggak_ mau resepsi pernikahannya YunJae kayak gimana? Ehehe~

_**Sign,**_

_**Zhie 'Cassiopeia' Hikaru**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tittle : Convex**_

_**Author : Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, and others.**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia nampak begitu diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan dari luarnya,**_

_**Tapi siapa yang tahu jika kenyataannya adalah dia begitu kesepian, diselubungi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae**_

"_**CONVEX"**_

.

.

Maaf untuk _update_ yang selalu lama **m(-_-)m**

.

.

_**Previous Chapter :**_

Jaejoong masih sempat melihatnya sebelum Tiffany dan teman-temannya beranjak pergi dari Cafetaria. Sebuah sinyal mengejek dengan jari tengahnya yang Tiffany acungkan ke bawah namun Jaejoong terlalu cerdas untuk menyadarinya. Gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan.

'_Fuck you.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.O.N.V.E.X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong saat ini tengah berada di dalam mobil ―mobil Yunho. Yeah, semenjak Jaejoong hamil, Yunho memang tidak pernah lagi menggunakan motor _sport_nya untuk pergi ke kampus. Tentu saja, ia tak akan berani membonceng Jaejoongnya yang tengah berbadan dua itu dengan motor. Akan lebih aman jika ia memakai mobil saja. Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah lagi menyetir mobilnya sendiri karena mobilnya memang tengah disita oleh sang ayah. Hah~ entah kapan hubungan ayah dan anak itu akan membaik, Jaejoong sangat berharap ia masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang ayah.

"Mau makan, Boo?" tawar Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar. Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Apa tidak apa kita bicara disini?"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, berpikir kemana sebaiknya mereka pergi. Kedunya masih berada di parkiran kampus sekarang. Dia tidak lapar, jadi restoran bukanlah tempat yang cocok jika mereka ingin beristiahat sambil berbincang.

"Aku mau melihat sungai Han."

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, Yunho segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar yang ada disekitarnya. Memang, Sungai Han yang sangat bersih dan beberapa pepohonan yang tumbuh di tepinya membuat Sungai yang membelah kota itu begitu segar.

Yunho tak bisa menutupi senyumnya sendiri melihat senyuman Jaejoong. Memang, kehamilan Jaejoong yang masih sangat muda ―bahkan jika dilihat dengan mata telanjang tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau Jaejoong tengah hamil karena perutnya masih rata. Hanya saja, Yunho sudah bisa merasakan sedikit perubahan dari sang kekasih. Yeah, kebiasaan ibu hamil apalagi kalau bukan _ngidam_. Yunho sudah pernah satu kali ditelpon Jaejoong ditengah-tengah pelajaran hanya untuk membelikan _yeoja_ itu es krim Vanilla _double cup_. Karena mendengar suara memelas Jaejoong, rasanya sangat sulit baginya untuk menolak.

"Yunnie mau bicara apa?"

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang saat ini ia rasakan. Ah, gugup?

"Boo, begini. Malam ini orang tuaku akan datang ke rumahmu." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan _doe eyes_nya lucu. Ucapan Yunho terlalu tanggung sehingga membuat gadis cantik itu tampak tak mengerti.

"Aku akan melamarmu secara resmi."

"M-m ―_MWO_?"

"Kurasa, ada baiknya aku memberitahumu lebih dulu, _kan, _Boo?"

Sungguh, Jaejoong sangat senang karena Yunho akan melamarnya secara resmi tapi masalahnya adalah...

"Tapi, Yun, _appa_―"

"Sstt... Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku yakin _appa_ku bisa meyakinkan _appa_mu." Ucap Yunho penuh keyakinan.

Jaejoong segera meraih Yunho. Memeluk _namja_ yang amat disayanginya itu dengan erat. Yunho pun balas mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat gugup mendengarnya." Lirih Jaejoong.

"_Ne,_ aku juga, Boo."

**...****윤재****...**

Changmin melongo melihat kamar sang kakak yang biasanya rapi sekarang terlihat bahkan lebih kacau dari kapal pecah. Berbagai jenis pakaian berserakan disana-sini. Ada juga sepatu yang naik(?) ke atas tempat tidur. Kacau! Benar-benar kacau. Andai pintu kamar bernuansa putih itu tidak terbuka sedikit, Changmin tak akan masuk ke dalam kamar yang menurutnya bernuansa suram itu.

Pemuda jangkung bermarga Shim itu berjalan dengan berjingit guna menghindari kakinya menginjak pakaian-pakaian Yunho yang berserakan diatas lantai. _Namja_ itu menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. Lalu, Yunho sendiri ada dimana?

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok tampan seorang Jung Yunho dengan handuk putih yang menutupi bagian bawah pusar sampai lututnya. Sebuah handuk berwarna senada bertengger di leher _namja_ bertubuh _six-pack_ itu. Mengusap asal rambutnya yang masih basah, Yunho masih belum sadar ada makhluk lain yang berada di kamarnya.

"Ah, Changmin _ah_. Sejak kapan kau ada disitu_?"_

"Sejak kau bergaya sok _cool_ dengan handukmu itu, _hyung_." Sahut Changmin. Membuat Yunho melongo mendengar jawaban ngaur dari adiknya itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kamar seorang Jung Yunho bisa hancur seperti ini? Kau senang mengamuk, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho meletakkan handuk kecil yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambutnya ke atas gantungan baju disamping lemari besarnya. _Namja_ itu kemudian mengambil selembar singlet berwarna putih dan bokser dengan warna yang sama yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

"Yak! Jangan bilang _hyung_ akan berpakaian dihadapanku!" seru Changmin. Rasanya horor sendiri membayangkan _hyung_nya itu akan berganti pakaian dihadapannya.

"Dalam mimpimu!" sahut Yunho. _Namja_ itu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan ―yeah, tentu saja berganti pakaian di dalam sana.

Changmin bernafas lega lalu mengambil duduk ditepi ranjang _king size_ sang kakak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bokser dan singlet melekat ditubuhnya.

"Aku bingung, Min." Gumam Yunho. _Namja_ itu kini berjongkok dihadapan tumpukan bajunya yang berserakan di atas lantai. Changmin lagi-lagi melongo melihat tingkah sang kakak yang hari ini sangat aneh.

"Kau ini kenapa, _sih, hyung_?"

Yunho mengambil selembar kemeja berwarna putih dengan motif garis-garis berwarna _baby blue_. Menenteng kemeja itu dihadapannya. "Aku bingung harus pakai pakaian apa."

Changmin menepuk dahinya frustasi. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ternyata kakaknya yang terkenal cerdas itu bisa jadi sebodoh ini. Sejak kapan seorang Yunho yang biasanya cuek dengan cara berpakaiannya tiba-tiba bingung harus memakai baju apa? Memangnya ada apa?

Ah... sepertinya Changmin melupakan satu hal.

"Astaga, _hyung_! Malam ini kau akan lamaran, ya? Ahaha~ Maaf, _hyung_, aku tidak ingat. Pantas saja hari ini kau aneh sekali." Ucap Changmin tanpa rasa bersalah yang membuat Yunho nampak semakin terpuruk dihadapan seluruh pakaiannya yang bertebaran disana sini itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku semakin terpuruk." Ucap Yunho.

"Sama-sama, _hyung_." Sahut Changmin.

Yunho berdiri dan menatap Changmin tajam. "Kalau kau sama sekali tidak membantu lebih baik―"

"Aa, _arraseo! Arraseo, hyung_. Maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

Yunho masih menatap tajam Changmin sampai akhirnya _namja_ yang berusia lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu beranjak dari ranjang dan nampak mulai sibuk memilih-milih baju yang bergelimpangan tak karuan itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau yang ini, _hyung_?"

Yunho menoleh pada Changmin yang tengah menenteng setelan jas berwarna hitam pekat. Hm, sebelumnya Yunho sudah melihat dan mencoba jas itu. Tapi karena merasa tidak pas, ia pun melemparnya ke atas ranjang begitu saja.

"Aku sudah mencobanya tadi dan kurasa tidak pas."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Diletakkannya kembali jas itu ke atas ranjang. Kedua _namja_ itu pun kembali melanjutkan misi(?) mereka; mencari pakaian apa yang pantas untuk Yunho kenakan dalam acara melamar Jaejoong malam ini.

'Aku tidak tahu kalau melamar itu akan seribet ini,' batin Changmin.

_**Satu jam kemudian...**_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan acara lamaran itu akan berlangsung jam tujuh. Itu artinya, Yunho hanya punya waktu satu jam lagi tapi sayangnya ia masih belum menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk ia kenakan. Sementara Changmin yang sudah sangat kelelahan, memilih melemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjang ―menimpa pakaian-pakaian Yunho yang berserakan diatasnya. Hah~ rupanya tidak mudah membantu seorang Jung Yunho yang sedang kebingungan. Karena menurut Changmin, kakaknya yang demikian banyak sekali maunya.

"_OMO! _Yunho _ah, _apa yang terjadi pada kamarmu?"

Sang _eomma_ nampak terkejut dari depan pintu kamar melihat keadaan kamar sang anak yang ―ehm! Lebih kacau dari sebelum Changmin memasuki kamar itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan pergi tapi kau masih memakai bokser? Dan apa ini? kamarmu benar-benar berantakan."

Yunho nyengir. Nyonya Shim pun hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya.

"_Hyung_ kebingungan mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya, _eomma_." Adu Changmin.

Nyonya Shim menghela napas lalu berjalan mendekati kedua anaknya. Mata _yeoja_ berusia lebih dari empat puluh lima tahun itu menatap tumpukan baju-baju Yunho. Tangannya kemudian meraih satu yang ada di atas ranjang.

"Sudah, pakai ini saja. Pasti cocok dengan postur tubuhmu."

"_N-ne, eomma_." Yunho mengambil setelan jas yang disodorkan sang ibu. Membuat Changmin berdecak kesal karena jas itu adalah yang pertama ia pilihkan untuk kakaknya itu dan Yunho menolaknya. Tapi setelah sang _eomma_ yang memilihkan, Yunho malah tanpa penolakan langsung menerimanya.

'Dasar, _hyung_ aneh.' Batin Changmin.

...

Jam tujuh tepat dan kini Yunho beserta keluarganya ―ayah dan ibu― sudah sampai di kediaman Kim ―kediaman Jaejoong. Changmin tidak ikut dengan alasan ia tak mau mengambil resiko_'trauma-saat-melamar'_ jika melihat proses lamaran kakaknya nanti. Dan tentu saja, alasan yang demikian itu akhirnya berbuah jitakan _manis_ dari sang _eomma._

Yoona yang melihat kedatangan calon kakak iparnya itu segera berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong. "_Eonni, _mereka sudah datang!"

Jaejoong segera menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya di dalam kamar ketika mendengar ucapan sang adik. Diraihnya tangan Yoona dan menarik gadis itu duduk disampingnya. "Yoo, aku gugup. Apa _appa_ sudah pulang?"

Yoona balas menggenggam lengan sang kakak yang gemetar. "_Ne_, _eonni_. _Appa_ sudah pulang. Mereka sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku takut, Yoo."

Yoona tersenyum. "_Eonni, _tidak usah takut seperti itu. Aku yakin _appa _akan merestui kalian. Bukankah _eomma_ sudah berjanji akan membujuk _appa_ supaya mau menerima lamaran Yunho _oppa_?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoona nanar. "Yoo, aku ingin menangis saja."

"Baiklah, kalau _eonni_ ingin terlihat jelek dihadapan calon mertua _eonni_."

Mendengar ucapan Yoona, Jaejoong pun tak jadi menitikkan air matanya.

"_Ne, _kau benar, Yoo."

Pintu kamar Jaejoong tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampilkan sosok sang ibu yang malam ini nampak anggun dengan pakaian berwarna ungu gelapnya.

"Joongie, ayo ke bawah, _jagi_."

"_Eomma, _aku ikut, _ne?"_ ucap Yoona. Nyonya Kim mengangguk.

"Ayo, _eonni_. Jangan gugup. Semangat, _ne_?"

"_Ne."_

.

.

Awalnya, Jaejoong agak bingung melihat sang ayah yang nampak begitu akrab berbicara dengan orang yang Jaejoong yakini itu adalah ayahnya Yunho. Kedua lelaki dewasa itu nampak duduk bersisian dan bersenda gurau layaknya teman lama yang sudah sangat akrab. Sementara Yunho, Jaejoong jadi malu sendiri rasanya menatap Yunho yang duduk sendiri pada kursi _single_ berwarna _cream_ itu. _Namja_ itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam pekat dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna putih. Jaejoong semakin bersemu saat melihat Yunho yang terus tersenyum menatapnya. Jaejoong lalu mengambil duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoona. Jadi, posisi duduk mereka sekarang adalah; pada sofa panjang sisi kiri duduk dua kepala keluarga itu, kemudian berseberangan dengan sofa itu duduk Nyonya Shim dan juga Nyonya Kim serta Yoona, sementara Jaejoong duduk di sofa _single_ yang berhadapan dengan Yunho. Ditengah-tengah mereka terdapat meja kaca berbentuk persegi yang sudah dipenuhi dengan suguhan untuk sang tamu istimewa.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _ne_, Jaejoongie?"

Sapaan lembut dari Nyonya Shim itu malah membuat semburat kemerahan pada pipi putih Jaejoong. Gadis itu pun mengangguk sopan. "_N-ne, _bibi. La―"

"_Aigo_~ tidak sopan memanggil calon mertuamu begitu, Joongie. Ayo, panggil dengan _eomma_." Ucap Nyonya Kim.

Jaejoong kebingungan sendiri mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Memanggil ibu Yunho dengan sebutan _eomma_? Yang benar saja?

"_N-ne, eomma."_

"Baiklah, karena kedua anak kita sudah disini, kurasa kita bisa mulai membicarakan masalah pernikahan mereka." Ucap Nyonya Kim.

Jaejoong sempat melirik Yunho. Dilihatnya _namja_ itu yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ada apa? Apa Yunho tidak gugup sama sekali? Apakah hanya Jaejoong yang merasa gugup bukan main saat ini?

"Kami berencana menikahkan kalian dua pekan lagi. Tepatnya tanggal 28 Juni nanti. Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Jaejoong melongo. Dua pekan lagi? Hei! Ada apa ini? kenapa kedua orang tuanya langsung membicarakan tanggal pernikahan begitu saja?

"Apa Joongie belum tahu? Ayahmu dan ayah Yunho adalah teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Nyonya Shim.

"_Ne, _Joongie. Dulu saat masih kuliah mereka adalah sahabat yang sangat akrab. Ayahmu juga sering ikut mengajar di sekolah-sekolah swasta di pedesaan menemani ayahnya Yunho. Hanya saja, semenjak menikah dan menggeluti pekerjaan masing-masing, mereka mulai jarang bertemu." Tambah Nyonya Kim.

"Kau takut _appa_ tidak merestui kalian, kan?"

Jaejoong menatap sang ayah dan mengangguk polos.

"Baiklah, kami semua merestui kalian. Hanya saja, kami tidak pernah menyangka kalau kalian akan berbuat sejauh ini sebelum menikah." Ucap Tuan Kim. Yunho dan Jaejoong menunduk.

"Kami sebagai orang tua tentu tak ingin anaknya berbuat hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Tapi, karena Yunho _ah_ sudah bersikap baik dengan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia lakukan, _appa_ memutuskan untuk memaafkannya. Jika aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku kecewa pada kalian berdua. Terutama padamu, Joongie. _Appa_ kecewa karena kau tak mau jujur pada _appa_ kalau kau sekarang sedang hamil. Kau hanya mau bercerita pada adikmu. Tidak pada kedua orang tuamu." Tuan Kim menatap lurus pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin dalam menunduk. "M-maafkan Jaejoong, _appa_."

Tuan Kim menghela napas. "Bagaimana pun juga, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Percuma jika kami memarahi kalian karena itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Karena itu, kami sudah memutuskan," Tuan Kim memotong perkataannya sendiri dan menatap pada besannya. Tuan dan Nyonya Shim mengangguk.

"Sebagai hukuman atas perbuatan kalian, kalian berdua harus tinggal sendiri dan belajarlah untuk berumah tangga yang baik." Ucap Tuan Kim.

Tuan Shim menatap bergantian pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Bagaimana? Kalian sanggup?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling tatap. Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Senyum yang bagi Jaejoong memiliki arti bahwa Yunho ingin agar dirinya setuju dengan kemauan orang tua mereka. Karena itu, dengan pasti, mereka pun mengangguk bersamaan.

"_Ne_, kami sanggup."

**.**

**[YunJae]**

**.**

Jaejoong terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan selembar kertas berwarna hitam di tangannya. Gambar hasil USG. Pagi tadi sebelum berangkat kuliah, Yunho mengajaknya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Keduanya sangat bahagia melihat hasil USG 4 dimensi yang diberikan oleh dokter Lee. Meski gambar yang tercetak masih sangat sulit untuk diamati, tapi penjelasan dari dokter Lee saja sudah cukup membuat pasangan muda itu berbahagia.

Kini, kehamilan Jaejoong sudah memasuki minggu ke enam. Dokter Lee bilang, pada minggu ini panjang tubuh janin yang ada dalam rahim Jaejoong sekitar empat milimeter. Amat sangat kecil, memang. Akan tetapi, dari bentuk yang kecil itu, sudah tumbuh pucuk-pucuk yang nantinya akan berkembang menjadi tangan dan kaki. Dokter Lee juga menjelaskan, meski belum bisa didengar dengan jelas, tapi sebenarnya jantung janin sudah mulai berdetak. Dan beliau memastikan bahwa YunJae akan bisa mendengar dengan jelas denyut kehidupan anak mereka saat usia kandungan Jaejoong menginjak enam belas minggu nanti. Ah~ rasanya sangat tidak sabar menunggu. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong tersenyum sambil lengan kanannya mengusap perutnya yang masih datar.

Junsu dan Jessica yang baru saja kembali dari Cafetaria segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Joongie, ini jus Alpukatmu. Dihabiskan, _ne_?" ucap Junsu seraya menyerahkan gelas plastik berisi minuman rutin Jaejoong itu ke atas meja.

Jaejoong menggeleng halus.

"Aku ingin makan spageti." Ucap Jaejoong. Membuat Junsu dan Jessica melongo. Kedua gadis itu saling tatap. Namun, secepatnya mereka sadar akan kelakukan Jaejoong. Keduanya pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah, kau mengidam, Jae?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Um, sepertinya begitu. Aku benar-benar sangat ingin makan spageti."

Junsu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu pelan. "Baiklah, kami akan mentraktirmu makan spageti setelah kuliah―"

"_ANIYA!_ Aku ingin sekarang!"

Tepat saat Jaejoong berteriak demikian, seorang _namja_ berlesung pipi tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. "_Annyeong_, _yeojadeul_." Sapa _namja_ itu.

Jessica yang melihat kehadiran makhluk yang tak diharapkan itu hanya mengulas senyum meremehkan. 'Makhluk pembuat masalah datang.' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ah, Siwon _sunbae!_ Kebetulan sekali kau kesini." Seru Jaejoong. Junsu dan Jessica menatap Jaejoong bingung. Mengapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong tampak senang dengan kedatangan Siwon?

"Jae!" bisik Junsu. Namun Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Gadis penyuka es krim Vanilla itu meraih sesuatu dalam tasnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Siwon. "Ini untuk _sunbae."_

Dengan senang hati Siwon menerima apa yang Jaejoong sodorkan padanya. Matanya mengernyit melihat sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah undangan itu. "Apa ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Undangan. Untuk _sunbae_."

Mengerti undangan apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong, Jessica pun tersenyum.

"Siapa yang meni ―_MWO_?"

Siwon terbelalak setelah membaca isi undangan itu. Sungguh, lelaki itu sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan menerima undangan pernikahan oleh Jaejoong. Apalagi yang tertera dalam undangan itu adalah nama Jaejoong sendiri dan―

"Kami sangat senang jika _sunbae_ hadir dalam pesta pernikahan kami." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Siwon. Melihatnya, Jaejoong segera menghambur memeluk sosok itu.

"Yunnie! Kau kemari?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Kau ingin spageti, kan? Ayo, kita makan bersama."

Jaejoong mengerjap. "Ba-bagaimana..."

Junsu mengangkat dan menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya. Jaejoong yang mengerti akan maksud Junsu pun tersenyum.

"_Gomawo,_ Su."

"Oke, _guys,_ segeralah beranjak sebelum Han _seosaengnim_ datang. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, Joongie beliau itu sangat mengerikan. Lebih baik tidak masuk sejak awal dari pada keluar ditengah pelajaran dan mendapat ceramah gratis dari dosen satu itu."

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jessica kemudian berbalik menatap Yunho. "_Ne_, Yun. Apa tak apa kau membolos?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Kelasku dimulai dua jam lagi. Jadi aku tidak membolos. Hehe~"

Jaejoong mencubit perut Yunho. "Dasar!"

Kemudian, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun pergi sementara Jessica dan Junsu sudah duduk rapi di kursi mereka ―menunggu dosen _killer_ mereka datang. Entah mereka tidak sadar atau memang sengaja, sosok seorang Choi Siwon benar-benar mereka abaikan disana. Lelaki itu melongo. Sepertinya masih terlalu _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang ada; bahwa Jaejoong akan menikah dengan Yunho. Apalagi pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi! Itu artinya, dia benar-benar kalah oleh sosok yang telah mengalahkan kepopulerannya itu. Kalah, baik dalam hal popularitas dan juga... mendapatkan Jaejoong.

"_Shit!"_ umpat Siwon. Lelaki itu pun segera beranjak dari kelas yang ia bersumpah tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi ditempat ini. Memalukan!

**BRUK**

"Aw!"

Tanpa sadar Siwon telah menabrak seseorang saat lelaki itu berjalan keluar dari kelas Jaejoong. Ia pun segera membantu _yeoja_ yang kini terduduk di lantai itu. Tapi gerakannya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat menyadari siapa sosok _yeoja_ yang baru saja ia tabrak itu.

"Fanny _ah_?"

Tiffany sontak terkejut saat indra pendengarnya mengenali suara itu. Ia pun mendongak menatap sosok yang telah membuatnya terjatuh. Yeah, ia juga salah karena terlalu asyik berbincang dengan Yuri hingga tak menyadari bahwa didepannya ada orang lain dan jadilah ia bertubrukan dengan orang itu yang ternyata tak lain adalah Siwon ―mantan kekasihnya.

"Fanny―"

"Ah, sebentar lagi Han _seosaengnim_ datang." Tiffany berucap pada Yuri. Terang sekali kalau ia berusaha mengacuhkan Siwon dihadapannya.

"Yuri, bantu aku." Ucap Tiffany. Yuri pun membantu gadis itu berdiri. "_Thanks_."

Kemudian, keduanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Siwon yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ha~ kasihan sekali Tuan Choi ini. Sepertinya hari ini ia banyak diacuhkan, _ne_?

Jessica dan Junsu yang menyaksikan kejadian itu pun malah terkekeh dibuatnya.

"_Sunbae _yang malang_." _Bisik Jessica.

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim, Nyonya Shim, serta Yoona dan tentu saja Jaejoong, saat ini tengah _fitting_ pakaian pengantin untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sayang, Yunho tidak bisa ikut karena _namja_ itu sedang mengurus tempat resepsi pernikahan bersama Changmin. Tapi _namja_ itu sudah dua hari yang lalu _fitting_ pakaiannya sendiri.

Jujur saja, Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana konsep pernikahan yang Yunho rencanakan karena _namja_ itu sangat pelit untuk sekedar memberitahunya sedikit saja gambaran bagaimana pesta pernikahan mereka nanti dirayakan. Yunho beralasan, tidak akan menjadi sebuah kejutan lagi jika ia memberitahukannya pada Jaejoong sekarang. Dan Jaejoong pun hanya bisa mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Yunho yang demikian.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sangat ingin merancang sendiri gaun pengantinnya. Hei, bukankah ia seorang calon _designer_? Ia bisa saja melakukannya tapi sayang ia tak punya banyak waktu. Pernikahannya sudah sangat dekat sedangkan untuk membuat gaun diperlukan waktu yang cukup lama agar gaun itu bisa terbentuk dengan sempurna. Alhasil, Jaejoong harus mengubur mimpinya untuk memakai gaun rancangannya sendiri ketika menikah. Mungkin ia akan merancang gaun pernikahan untuk puterinya kelak ―jika ia memiliki anak perempuan.

"_Jagi_, coba gaun ini, _ne_?"

Nyonya Shim menyerahkan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih tanpa lengan dengan motif hiasan bunga mawar berwarna _peach_ dibagian depannya. Gaun itu sangat panjang sehingga Jaejoong harus dibantu oleh Yoona untuk membawa gaun itu ke ruang ganti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai gaun yang tadi diberikan oleh ibu mertuanya. Sungguh, sangat cantik. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu begitu terpana melihat Jaejoong.

Gaun yang Jaejoong pakai itu sebenarnya sangat sederhana tapi ketika gadis itu yang mengenakannya gaun itu pun terlihat sangat istimewa. Hm, bahkan hanya dengan sekali mencoba mereka sudah menemukan gaun yang pas untuk gadis cantik itu.

"Cantik sekali."

"_Neomu kyeopta_."

Jaejoong jadi malu sendiri mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Ah, kalau begitu coba yang ini juga, _ne?"_

Kali ini sang _eomma_ ―Nyonya Kim― menyerahkan satu _mini wedding dress_ pada sang anak. Kaejoong pun menerimanya dan segera memakainya. Dan lagi-lagi, semua orang dibuat berdecak kagum dengan kecantikan Jaejoong.

"Yunho yang memesan sendiri mini _dress_ itu. Dia bilang Jaejoong akan memerlukan mini _dress_ untuk perayaan pernikahan mereka nanti." Ucap Nyonya Shim.

_Mini wedding dress_ yang dipakai Jaejoong saat ini bisa terbilang cukup ―err, seksi. Dengan gaun berwarna putih gading tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hanya setengah paha Jaejoong saja. Gaun itu dihiasi dengan sebuah pita berbentuk bunga mawar dibagian belakang pinggang dan beberapa hiasan yang juga berbentuk mawar dibagian depannya. Sungguh, lekuk tubuh Jaejoong sangat terlihat jelas jika ia memakai gaun itu.

"Ohoho~ Yunho ternyata sangat pandai memilih, _ne_?" Kedua ibu-ibu itu malah tertawa sendiri.

Yoona menyenggol lengan Jaejoong. "_Ne, eonni_. Kurasa Yunho _oppa_ suka kau berpakaian seksi." Membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tajam. Yoona pun terkekeh.

"_Ne,_ Joongie. Kau coba lagi gaun yang ini, ya? Ini pilihan Yunho juga, _lo."_

Jaejoong menatap horor gaun pengantin berwarna _baby blue_ yang diserahkan padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Gaun itu lebih panjang dari gaun pertama. Dengan satu lengan pada bagian sebelah kanan, gaun itu terlihat manis dihiasi dengan renda yang melingkari bagian dadanya. Tapi masalahnya, gaun itu memiliki belah punggung yang sangat besar serta belahan kaki bagian depan gaun itu juga sangat panjang. Jadi, benarkah gaun itu adalah pilihan Yunho?

'Kucekik kau, Jung Yunho!' teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

**...CONVEX...**

**[Hari Pernikahan]**

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, gereja itu telah dipenuhi oleh seluruh undangan yang akan menyaksikan sepasang anak manusia yang akan saling mengikat janji sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan.

Yunho, sang mempelai pria, tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya diatas altar ―menanti mempelai wanitanya, yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong. Dibalut dengan _tuxedo_ hitam yang nampak begitu pas dengan tubuhnya ―_namja _itu terlihat sangat tampan. Wajar jika beberapa tamu wanita disana tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari sang mempelai pria yang nampak seperti seorang Pangeran Berkuda Putih yang selalu dielukan dalam setiap dongeng. Hah~ Andai Yunho bukan calon suami orang, sepertinya akan ada banyak wanita yang rela mengantri untuk mendampinginya di altar tersebut.

Yunho terus menarik dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang ia rasakan. Yah, tentu saja dia gugup. Ini adalah yang pertama dalam hidupnya ―dan berharap juga menjadi yang terakhir baginya. Bahkan jika dilihat dari dekat, terlihat bahwa jemari lelaki berkulit tan itu agak gemetar. Sebentar lagi ia akan berkeluarga. Tanggung jawab penuh ada padanya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar lonceng berbunyi bersamaan dengan pintu besar gereja yang terbuka. Seketika itu pula seluruh undangan berdiri. Di depan sana, terlihat sesosok berbalut gaun pengantin berwarna _baby blue_ ―yang meski Jaejoong sendiri sempat menolaknya― gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik sambil memegang se_bouquet_ bunga Lily Putih di tangan kanannya. Sementara lengan kirinya terkait pada seorang pria yang tak lain adalah ayahnya ―Tuan Kim. Dengan perlahan, bersama dengan pengiringnya, sang mempelai wanita melangkah menuju altar. Dimana sang mempelai pria telah menantinya dengan senyum indah yang tak pernah berhenti Yunho tunjukkan untuk Jaejoong yang telah membuatnya terpesona. Yunho tak berkedip menatap calon istrinya.

Sampai di depan altar, Tuan Kim lantas menyerahkan lengan Jaejoong yang tadi ia genggam pada Yunho ―sekaligus simbol bahwa beliau telah ikhlas dan percaya untuk menyerahkan puterinya pada sang calon pengantin pria. Yunho menerima lengan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Kini, kedua mempelai telah berdiri berdampingan. Menghadap sang Pendeta yang akan memimpin mereka mengucapkan sumpah.

Sang Pendeta tersenyum. "Sebelum pengucapan sumpah ini dimulai, adakah kiranya yang tak berkenan jika kedua insan ini mengikat janjinya? Jika ada, mohon untuk mengatakannya sekarang."

Hening. Tak ada yang berucap ―dan memang diharapkan tak ada yang berbicara. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap dan sama-sama tersenyum.

Merasa yakin tak akan ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, sang Pendeta pun segera membuka Kitabnya. "Baiklah, dengan demikian, pengikatan janji akan segera di mulai." Kedua mempelai itu mulai gugup.

Sang Pendeta menatap ke arah mempelai pria. "Apakah kau, Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu? Mencintai serta mengasihinya sepanjang hidupmu. Bersumpah untuk menjaga dan melindunginya seumur hidupmu. Baik dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit."

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Yunho.

Pendeta itu mengangguk. Kemudian berpindah pada Jaejoong ―sang mempelai wanita. "Apakah kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu? Mencintai serta mengasihinya sepanjang hidupmu. Bersumpah untuk menjaga dan melindunginya seumur hidupmu. Baik dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas. _Namja_ itu pun balas melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Jaejoong.

Sang Pendeta menutup Kitabnya. "Dengan ini, kunyatakan bahwa kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Silakan untuk memakaikan cincin pada pasangan kalian."

Yoona dan Changmin muncul untuk membawakan cincin untuk sang pengantin. Changmin menyerahkan cincinnya pada Yunho yang kemudian dipasangkan ke jari manis sebelah kanan jemari Jaejoong. Sementara Yoona memberikan cincin yang ia bawa pada Jaejoong dan kemudian Jaejoong pakaikan pada jari manis sebelah kanan tangan Yunho. Riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar setelah pasangan itu menyematkan cincin mereka.

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu sekarang."

**DEG!**

Jaejoong membatu. Ah~ ia hampir saja melupakan satu hal dimana di setiap pernikahan tentu saja hal satu ini harus dilakukan. Ya, ciuman. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdegup menggila. Tsk, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berciuman dengan Yunho. Yeah~ walaupun mereka sudah pernah melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman, tapi yang kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Apalagi melakukannya dihadapan seluruh keluarga dan tamu undangan. Jaejoong ingin pingsan saja rasanya.

Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong. Mencoba untuk mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Ia tahu, Jaejoong pastilah gugup sekarang. Karena hal itu jualah yang tengah ia rasakan.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Berbisik tepat pada telinga kanan gadis itu yang membuat Jaejoong refleks untuk langsung menutup matanya. "Aku tahu kau gugup. Tapi cobalah untuk membayangkan bahwa ini semua akan menjadi kenangan kita yang paling indah untuk diingat di masa tua nanti."

Jaejoong terhenyak dan seketika membuka matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Lelaki itu lalu menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong tepat pada bola mata gadis itu. Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong tersipu dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Yunho semakin mempertipis jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Jaejoong. Hingga kedua ujung hidung itu bersentuhan, Jaejoong refleks memegang pundak Yunho. Yunho memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah kiri. Hingga akhirnya bibir itu saling bersentuhan. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan lembut penuh cinta. Berusaha untuk saling menyampaikan pada pasangan mereka betapa mereka sungguh saling mencintai.

Hingga beberapa detik berlalu namun YunJae masih terus pada posisi mereka. Para undangan yang melihat pun mulai heboh. Sepertinya pasangan itu telah larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Membuat yang melihatnya jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong semakin erat. Jaejoong tersentak dan segera membuka mata. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah kedua mata Yunho yang masih terpejam dan bibir mereka yang masih bertautan. Jaejoong semakin terbelalak saat dirasanya lengan Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya kini semakin erat saja. Yunho bahkan semakin menekan bibirnya.

"Hmpp―"

Jaejoong melemas. Yunho seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Lelaki itu bahkan menggunakan lidahnya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki itu malah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ciuman yang awalnya romantis itu kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman panas. Para tamu yang melihat hal tersebut semakin berteriak heboh.

"_Aigo... aigo..."_

Jaejoong sempat melirik dari ujung ekor matanya bagaimana semua orang menatap ke arah dirinya dan Yunho dengan tatapan yang ―err... Ah! Jaejoong malu. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Jaejoong mencubit pundak Yunho.

"Aw!"

"KYAAA!"

Bukannya melepas ciuman itu, Yunho malah mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Masih dengan pose berciuman mereka yang _hot_, sang mempelai pria berlari keluar gereja dengan menggendong sang mempelai wanita yang wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Alhasil, para orang tua pun hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pengantin baru yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

"Apa itu salah satu yang Yunho _oppa_ rencanakan saat pernikahan mereka?" Yoona berbicara pada Changmin.

"Bisa jadi." Sahut Changmin.

"Ayo, kita harus pergi ke tempat selanjutnya."

...

Sementara itu, diluar gereja sana, sudah terparkir sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang telah dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga Lily berwarna putih ―bunga kesukaan Jaejoong. Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya dan membukakan pintu disamping pintu pengemudi.

"Silakan." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong menatapnya bingung.

"Kemana?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Ke tempat dimana pesta pernikahan kita akan dirayakan."

**.**

**.**

**윤재**

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejeoong segera turun dari mobil ketika mereka sampai didepan sebuah gerbang besi yang cukup besar. Gerbang itu dihiasi oleh tanaman hijau dan bunga berwarna-warni yang tumbuh melilit pagar itu. Jaejoong mengernyit. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menerka dimana saat ini ia berada. Karena Yunho tak mau memberitahunya dimana pesta pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan.

"Ayo."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan segera disambut oleh Jaejoong. Lelaki itu menuntun wanitanya berjalan memasuki gerbang itu.

Jaejoong terpaku. Sambil menapaki jalan setapak berbatu bata itu, gadis itu terus menatap kesekitarnya dengan pandangan takjub. Tak lain adalah karena pemandangan yang ia lewati begitu indah. Jalan setapak itu terbentang membelah taman yang begitu cantik. Taman hijau yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga serta pohon Mapple yang tumbuh rindang. Juga ada beberapa hewan seperti kucing, _puppy_, kelinci, dan juga burung-burung yang berkeliaran bebas. Hingga membuat Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya bergumam betapa indahnya tempat itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka terus berjalan bersama. Gaun pengantin Jaejoong yang begitu panjang itu pun dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja di atas jalan setapak itu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Jaejoong terbelalak dan refleks mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Matanya tak berkedip melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Menarik pelan kepala gadis itu agar bersandar pada dada bidangnya. "Untukmu, Boo." Yunho mengecup puncak kepala itu. Membuat Jaejoong serasa ingin menangis saking bahagianya.

Sebuah danau, disanalah Yunho memilih untuk merayakan pesta pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Danau yang memang tidak terlalu luas itu telah disulap menjadi sangat indah. Ada sebuah pelabuhan kecil di tepi danau yang telah dihiasi dengan pita berwarna merah. Beberapa perahu kecil yang terbuat dari kayu dan telah di cat berwarna putih berada di depan pelabuhan kecil itu. Kemudian, air danau yang sejatinya begitu jernih telah dihiasi dengan taburan berbagai macam bunga diatasnya. Diantaranya yang paling dominan adalah bunga Lily Putih ―lagi, bunga favorit Jaejoong. Juga beberapa ekor angsa putih yang pada lehernya telah diikat dengan pita berwarna merah dibiarkan berenang dengan tenang di danau tersebut. Disekeliling pinggiran danau tersebut juga dibuat pagar kayu pendek yang dihiasi dengan tanaman hijau yang melilit. Sedangkan meja tamu terdapat di tepi-tepi danau. Dengan satu meja bundar tanpa kursi yang diatasnya telah disiapkan berbagai hidangan yang lezat untuk para tamu yang hadir.

Hembusan angin benar-benar membuat suasana siang itu begitu sejuk. Sungguh, suasana yang begitu _natural_ dan sangat segar. Diiringi dengan alunan musik _jazz_ yang lembut. Menambah kesan romantis dari sebuah pesta pernikahan yang telah disiapkan dan dirangkai sendiri oleh sang mempelai pria untuk sang mempelai wanita tercintanya.

"Kau suka?"

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho yang tengah memeluknya. Gadis itu mengangguk antusias. "_Ne_, aku menyukainya. Sangat." Sebuah kecupan ia berikan pada lelaki yang kini telah resmi berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"_CHUKKAHAE!"_

Tiba-tiba YunJae dikagetkan oleh suara riuh tepuk tangan dari sekitar mereka. Jaejoong terpaku. Gadis itu dapat melihat kini dihadapannya telah berdiri orang tua, keluarga, bahkan semua tamu undangan yang tadi berada di gereja kini telah berkumpul di tempat ini. Jaejoong tak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu sampai ke tempat ini dengan cepat? Bukankah tadi tempat ini masih sepi?

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, _ne_?"

Satu persatu orang-orang mulai menyalami pasangan pengantin baru itu. Keduanya ―Yunho dan Jaejoong― pun tak bisa menutupi untuk selalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah memberi restu pada mereka berdua.

"_Jeongmal Gomawoyo..."_

.

[윤재]

.

Yunho berjalan memasuki apartemen itu sambil menggeret sebuah koper besar dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya membawa sebuah tas jinjing yang juga cukup besar. Didepannya berjalan lebih dulu Jaejoong sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan dan keperluan rumah lainnya. Yup! Hari ini keduanya sedang pindahan. Pindah ke apartemen Jaejoong ―yang sekarang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka berdua.

Seperti yang sudah diatur sebelumnya, seminggu setelah menikah, Yunho dan Jaejoong harus tinggal di rumah mereka sendiri dan mengurus segala keperluan mereka layakanya pasangan suami istri sejatinya. Meski kedua orang tua mereka tahu bahwa kedua pengantin baru itu sama sekali belum ada yang punya penghasilan sendiri, toh, ini semua berguna bagi keduanya juga. Belajar untuk hidup mandiri dan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang telah mereka lakukan. Karena itu, mulai hari ini Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong akan memulai kehidupan mereka yang baru. Kehidupan yang tentu akan sangat berbeda karena kini keduanya telah memiliki tanggung jawab masing-masing. Dan juga, sebentar lagi mereka tidak akan hanya berdua, melainkan akan menjadi tiga orang; dengan kehadiran buah hati yang kini tengah dikandung Jaejoong. Hah~ mereka memang terlalu muda untuk semua ini.

"Huaahhhh~"

Yunho berdiri sambil merenggangkan kedua lengannya stelah meletakkan barang bawaannya di ruang tamu. Berusaha membenarkan otot pinggangnya yang terasa kaku karena memikul barang-barang yang lumayan berat. Menghela napas, lelaki itu kemudian beranjak menuju dapur berniat untuk mengambil minum dan disana ia melihat sang istri yang nampak kelimpungan memunguti tomat yang berceceran dilantai. Segera saja Yunho membantu memunguti buah sekaligus sayur itu.

"Terima kasih." ucap Jaejoong.

"Hm. Lain kali hati-hati." sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Malu sebenarnya karena menurutnya Yunho pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai wanita yang ceroboh meski sebenarnya adalah kantung plastik berisi tomat itu sobek begitu saja hingga menyebabkan isinya jatuh ke atas lantai.

Melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang nampak lucu membuat Yunho tak bisa menahan tawanya. Lelaki itu lalu mengacak gemas rambut istrinya. "Aku tahu kau tidak seceroboh itu."

"Eh? Kau membaca pikiranku, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Membuat Yunho terkekeh karenanya.

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu, sayang."

Sambil berdecak sebal Jaejoong membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air putih. Menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho. "Minumlah. Kau nampak kelelahan sekali."

Yunho meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya hingga tinggal setengah gelas. "Terima kasih."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi ―memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas. Yunho yang melihatnya pun kemudian ikut membantu sang istri.

"Yun, besok temani aku ke dokter, _ne_." Ucap Jaejoong di sela kegiatannya membersihkan sayuran untuk kemudian ia berikan pada Yunho dan dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tiba-tiba panik dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. "A-ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Melihat tingkah Yunho, tak ayal membuat Jaejoong tertawa. "_Ne_... aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sajabesok sudah waktunya kita untuk memeriksakan _uri baby_ ke dokter, _Appa_~"

Yunho menghela napas lega mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. Sungguh, tadi ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong dan buah hati mereka itu. Ternyata... ia hanya lupa bahwa besok adalah jadwal rutin mereka untuk memeriksakan kandungan Jaejoong ke dokter.

"_Ne_. Besok kita akan ke dokter."

...

"Sekarang kandungan Jaejoong _ssi_ sudah memasuki usia sembilan minggu. Oh ya, selamat aats pernikahan kalian, _ne_. Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir karena ada operasi hari itu." ucap dokter Lee.

"_Ne_, paman. Tak apa. Kami mengerti dengan kesibukan paman." Sahut Yunho.

"Hm, baiklah. _Ne_, dari pemeriksaan hari ini kandungan Jaejoong _ssi_ sehat-sehat saja. Benar kau sudah tidak merasa mual lagi Jaejoong _ssi_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Dokter Lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hm, termasuk cepat untuk usia kehamilanmu karena biasanya _morning sicks_ akan hilang setelah tiga bulan pertama. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Malah jauh lebih baik daripada sampai mengalami _emesis_ terus-terusan. Teruskan untuk mengkonsumsi vitaminmu, _ne_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh. "_Ne_, paman."

"Ah ya, ada satu hal penting yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian."

"_Ye?"_

"Apa kalian pernah berhubungan seks selama Jaejoong _ssi_ hamil?"

_**BLUSH~**_

Sontak, wajah keduanya memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi kemudian keduanya sama-sama menggeleng dengan kompak.

"A-aku pernah membaca kalau berhubungan seks saat usia kehamilan masih muda bisa menyebabkan keguguran." Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Membuat Dokter Lee tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Ne_. Ada hormon dalam sperma lelaki yang bisa menyebabkan rahim perempuan berkontraksi jika melakukan hubungan seks. Karena itulah tidak dianjurkan untuk melakukannya saat kehamilan masih muda. Memang tidak selalu pasti terjadi keguguran. Tapi menghindari lebih baik daripada bertaruh pada sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi." Jelas Dokter Lee.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Karena itu, jika kalian memang ingin melakukannya, berhubunganlah saat usia kehamilan Jaejoong sudah diatas empat bulan lebih. Bahkan kusarankan untuk lebih sering berhubungan seks saat usia kehamilan mencapai sembilan bulan nanti. Karena akan membantu dalam memperlancar proses persalinan."

"_Ne_. Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya, paman."

"Ya."

Beberapa saat kemudian pasangan itu pun pamit pada Dokter Lee karena pemeriksaan sudah selesai dilakukan.

Sepeninggal pasangan YunJae, Dokter Lee kembali fokus pada lembar dokumen yang tergeletak diatas mejanya hingga kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"_Ne_, masuklah."

"_Annyeong haseyo,_ Dokter."

Seketika, Dokter Lee langsung kehilangan fokusnya pada semua dokumen itu dan beralih untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Seul Gi _ah_?"

_Yeoja _yang dipanggil Seul Gi itu pun langsung masuk begitu saja dan segera memeluk dokter Lee.

"Aku pulang, _appa_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

_*Smirk* _#ditendangkarenaGAJE

.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 H bagi teman-teman yang merayakannya

Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Bathin, ya ^^

Terutama maaf sekali karena CONVEX sering telat _update_ ^^V

_But_, terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca sekaligus _review_ atau cuma yang sekedar baca... Semoga tidak ada yang marah sama _chap_ kali ini ^^

.

_**Sign,**_

**Zhie'Cassiopeia'Hikaru**


End file.
